Struck By Thunder
by ABC-BTR
Summary: What if a natural disaster took you to the world of your dreams? Well for Logan, it's reality. A world where homosexuality is normal and heterosexuality is a sin. How will he get home, if he even wants too? Cargan with sidelined Kames. AU.
1. A Bolt Of Destiny

**Full Summary**: Logan hates his life. Being the only gay in a homophobic community takes its toll. After an incident, Logan ventures out into a strange and mythical thunderstorm, in the process getting struck and electrocuted. When he awakes, he finds he isn't dead, but somewhere different. Another universe. A universe in which gay is straight and straight is gay. Same gender relationships are normal, mixed gender relationships are a sin. How does he find it, and more importantly, does he even want to go back to his real universe?

P.S- The movie, someone kindly pointed out, is called 'Almost Normal'. It's pretty good, if you ask me.

* * *

><p><strong>Struck By Thunder<strong>

**Chapter One; A Bolt Of Destiny.**

* * *

><p>Logan hands were gripped on the steering wheel, the pressure causing his knuckles to turn a hideous white. Another deep sigh escaped his lips as he turned the corner fast, a screech from his tyres skidding overpowering the radio that was on full blast.<p>

They were talking about some sort of thunderstorm, although right now, he didn't care. A small tear ran down his cheek, splashing against his jeans as more followed.

Soon, rain began to fall harshly, almost completely blinding his view onto the road. A deep mist rolled over as the window wipers swung back and forth, desperately trying to stop the ran from hitting against the glass, but sadly, to no avail. The radio continued to hum in the background as Logan's grunts overpowered it.

Right now, he was beyond angry.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback.<strong>

_Logan walked down the school of his High School, books clutched to his chest. He knew something bad was going to happen. After all, it always did. The sickening feeling rose in him as he crossed across the tiled floor, watching the many kids turn to face him, their eyes planting on him in disgust. Logan was out, sure enough everyone knew, but the thing was, they were more than willing to flaunt their disapproval of it._

_Growing up in a small town in Minnesota was hard. Every kid knew each other from birth. Most of the kids went from Kindergarten all the way to High School with the same classmates. Not only that, but the town was a close-knit community, specifically around the church. They, of course, disapproved homosexuals. Now, whilst many of the kids were in fact not religious and payed barely any attention to their parents shoving the bible down their throat, they too agreed with the fact that a man loving a man or a woman loving a woman was a sin._

_Many were even set on it being repulsive, as if they weren't humans at all._

_When Logan did come out, it was mainly to a lot of negativity. His parents were completely against it, although they tolerated it for the sake of trying to keep their son from being suicidal. Kids at the school, well, weren't too pleased by it all either. People around his neighbourhood were even more judgemental. The only two people in the entire town who didn't mind Logan being gay were his two best friends, Camille and Jo. Both girls, but loving having a gay best friend._

_Ironically, High School was probably more worse than it seemed for most people._

_Taunting was on the agenda everyday. Not a day went by when Logan didn't hear snide remarks about his sexuality or the fact that he should go to hell. Heck, even Brianna, a devout Christian, kept reminding Logan that Jesus didn't die on the cross for him to be disgusting and commiting a sin. Of course, Brianna in turn faced a lot of abuse from the females that were his only real support._

_He continued his journey, desperate to find both Jo and Camille as quick as possible._

_But, he should have known better. Being between Gym and Algebra classes, the hallway usually was full of the jocks coming out of the showers, not only fresh in the hygeine department, but also fresh in their acidic tongues._

_"Hey fag!" one jock called out, gaining a roar of laughter._

_Logan kept his head low as he tried to walk past them. Of course, they wouldn't let him past. Quickly, the neanderthals spread out across the entire width of the hallway, making sure Logan couldn't pass._

_"C-Can you please move?.." Logan breathed quietly._

_"What was that fag," another jock jumped in, shoving Logan harshly on his shoulder blade. "You have to speak up when addressing us!"_

_Logan stayed quiet this time. The worse they've ever done is take his books and throw them to the floor. Never nothing more. But then again, he's never been left alone with jocks before. Just him and a wall of meat._

_But then again, Logan's never been wrong and this sickening feeling, definitely meant that something bad was going to happen._

_He gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes tight when one jock slammed the books out of his hands, plummeting to the floor with a loud thud. More hushed laughter came from the guys as they watched on. Logan could feel hands pushing at him as they made their homophobic remarks. But buried in his mind, Logan managed to push away the words and keep his eyes shut, all in the hopes that they would get whatever they were doing over with so he could move on._

_Then, a final push sent Logan to the floor sloppy. His hands managed to brace most of the action, although his back slammed into the tiles with a nasty thud, a wave of pain rushing him as the jocks laughed, quickly rushing from the scene._

_After a while and when the pain subsided, Logan collected his books which were sprawled out across the floor and ran out for his car. He unlocked it, got in and started it, all in a fit of rage. He didn't care about missing the afternoon. All he wanted, right now, was to get the furthest away from the place and abuse as possible. A world where he could be accepted._

**Flashback End.**

* * *

><p>The rain continued to pour down, the wipes desperately trying to free enough space for Logan to see. But of course, the rain just continued to hammer down and with the now darkness from the thick fog that appeared out of nowhere, it looked like he was going nowhere.<p>

As more tears began to fall, Logan pulled the car over, slamming his hands against the steering wheel in both frustration and sadness. He was hurt, mainly due to the fact that now, deep down, he knew the abuse was going to escalate to newer heights. From verbal to physical in a click of his fingers. Even now, with the jocks determined to assault Logan at every chance they were gonna get, Camille and Jo couldn't protect him. Before, they managed to keep away the Christian-goers, specifically Brianna. But even the girls couldn't stop the boys.

More sighs and tears escaped Logan's shaking figure, his eyes becoming more and more puffy. He was finished. Finished with the people who couldn't seem to accept him. The people who didn't want to accept him. The people who wanted him gone. A roar of thunder bellowed through the sky, catching Logan's attention. Logan had always found both thunder and lightning fascinating, the way they dominated the sky with their sounds and colours, inches away from falling to the Earth below.

It was beautiful.

His eyes twinkled as he stared up at the sky, noticing the deep mist clearing slowly to reveal he had pulled over near a field with a large tree in the centre. The sky soon changed colour, the clouds becoming an electric blue as a dagger of lightning pierced through the dark sky. It hid between the clouds, but Logan could tell it wasn't far away, mainly due to the echoing noise it gave off when it roared like a lion.

But that was odd. Never before had a thunderstorm happened during the daytime in Minnesota. It was always in the evening, early morning even possible. But never just gone lunchtime.

Another sharp dagger pierced through the sky, looking larger and closer than the last. Logan could tell it was coming closer, in fact, he could tell that it might even reach the ground. Then, an idea sparked in him.

It was almost poetic, in a sense. Here he was, debating about killing himself or running away, when all of a sudden, a thunderstorm appeared as if giving Logan a sign to come and venture out in the open, with a slight chance of getting hit.

In an emotional state, Logan complied, opening the car door and getting out. He moved along the soaked mud, his feet sticking in places as he crossed the field towards the large oak tree grounded in the middle. Slight droplets of rain still fell, slightly hitting against his clothes. He knew the chances were slim, but hey, he had to give it a shot. It wasn't like he had anything to lose. Logan passed a wooden sign, but because of the darkness, he couldn't tell what it said. Instead, he just stuck to his route towards the lightning rod known as a tree.

Another roar filled the sky as Logan reached the tree. He pressed his hand against the damp bark, running his fingers across it. Another dagger of lightning pierced through the sky, shocking it an electric blue before fading. Once again, it looked bigger and closer than the last.

Logan's mind wandered to the tree, the gears in his mind working. Was it really tall enough? Would the mud and water combined keep it from electrocuting him? What were the chances of a bolt of thunder hitting it, anyway?

But before he could even be the genius he was and answer the many questions he had asked himself, another dagger rocketed through the sky, hurtling down onto the tree in a flash.

The next he knew, the bolt had made contact with the tree, a surge of electric pulsating through it and into Logan. He could feel the pain of the current running through his flesh and vains, then, everything went silent. Everything went dark. Everything was gone.

Logan's body laid sprawled out on the soaked mud, his body limp, his mind unconscious. The rain continued to pour until it lightened up, the sun beaming through the clouds, it's exotic yellow rays warming the Earth underneath. Everything changed in a matter of seconds. It went from hideous to beautiful.

But when Logan wakes up, he's gonna find out that the world did change in a matter of seconds. In fact, it changed rather dramatically.

* * *

><p><strong>Story is obviously a slash, but with a twist. Obviously, unless you didn't catch on, this universe is where it's 'normal' for a boy and boy to date, vice versa for a girl and girl to date. This universe, you're classed as a 'breeder' if you like the opposite gender and thus, are commiting a sin.<strong>

**Basically, it's tolerance but swapped. Gay is straight and straight is gay. Ta-da.**


	2. Just A Dream?

**Wow. Just like, wow. Best response I've ever had for starting up a story. Y'all are amazing. Specifically **_IluvSeddie0930_, _Lansten_, _Kitsune151_, _Tigers257_, _Whatwhy_, _Miss-Invisible-Heartbreak_, _Unsigned Person_, _ThisHendersonChick_, _Daisuke James_, _Mr. President_, _nigel small_, _cookielover101_ **and of course, **_MoonbabyAstroRock3r._

Damn! Loads of favourites and alerts on the first chapter! I can definitely feel the pressure is on. Okay, but yeah, thank you guys so much!

Well, _Mr. President_, the fun is that I'm not gonna say. I mean, I know what's gonna happen, but I don't wanna give the whole plot away. Use your imagination and have a little fun in guessing as the story continues. :P

_Tigers257_, this chapter will explain everything, but no, this universe has nothing to do with mpreg. Read and it should make sense. If it doesn't, let me know and I'll inbox you all the details. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Struck By Thunder<strong>

**Chapter Two; Just A Dream?**

* * *

><p>Logan's eyes flickered open for a moment, the crystal blue sky painting the scenery picturesque whilst a bright, yellow orb perched perfectly on the canvas, its rays beaming down. A surge of pain flashed behind his eyes, a throbbing sensation tap-dancing on his skull. It was as if he had just been hit by a truck or had the worst possible hangover in the world. Either way, Logan didn't fell too good.<p>

His hands moved outwards, his fingertips brushing against the damp blades of grass and sticky mud. It was crazy to think that just seconds ago, a heavy downpour and mist covered the entire area in which he now laid. Better yet, where the lightning bolt had thrown him. With weaks hands Logan hoisted himself onto his elbows, groaning. In the distance, quite a few metres away was the tree. It looked perfect, as if it had never been touched.

Logan furrowed his eyebrows, bringing one of his palms to his face. Lightly, he ran a finger across it, feeling the sharp burning pain. His hands were pretty red, flesh peeling away, yet, the tree looked undamaged and perfect.

"Fuck.." Logan groaned, pulling his heavy body to his feet.

He turned around, noticing the field stretching out for ages, his car sat neatly against the side of the road. Confusion spread across his face as he staggered forward, his legs almost like gelatin. Each step was harder to take than the other. If he didn't know it, it was like he had been thrown into another world.

Soon enough, Logan reached his car. His hand shuffled in his pocket for the keys, bringing them forth and unlocking the car. He climbed in, swallowing the burning pain on his hands as he gripped the steering wheel. The car purred to life, before he started it off. He had a rough idea of where he was. But for now, he'd take the longest way home. He definitely wasn't going back to school, not after what that jock done.

Logan needed some time to breath and wrap his head around things.

He couldn't believe it. He had just managed to survive being hit by lightning. In his genius mind, he worked out that the tree must have took most of the voltage, only slightly electrocting. Well, enough to launch him a few metres away from the lightning rod. He shuffled against the back of his seat, his back feeling like it's been ripped to shreads. He picked up on the faint smell of burning flesh, realising that his back might be burned as well.

He pulled over at his house, closing his eyes ashe gripped onto the steering wheel, allowing the pain to smother his body until it finally went numb. A deep sigh escaped his lips as he pulled his hands from the steering wheel, noticing that they were still bright red, small blisters forming.

Slowly but surely, he opened the car door, climbing out. His house came into sight, the towering building looker a lot larger and bigger than before.

"What the..?" Logan breathed, cocking an eyebrow.

His house had changed. He didn't know whether he was at the wrong address or his mind was playing tricks on him. Either way, it was his house, but a lot larger, almost like a miniature mansion. He was about to climb into his car and try again, when something caught his eye. His mother's car. That pretty much sealed the deal. This was his house, apparently.

Puttering across the grass, something stirred inside Logan. He couldn't put a finger on it, but something definitely felt different.. Odd. A strange thunderstorm, being hit by a bolt but not dying and then finding your house even larger? It was too much to take in all at once, even for the genius like Logan.

* * *

><p>Gently, he tapped on the oak door, hearing many footsteps behind it, all scurrying around like mice. Then, it began to creak as a shadow appeared underneath the doorframe, the large door pulling open, revealing Logan's dad.<p>

"Logan!" Mr. Mitchell cried, wrapping his son up in a hug.

Logan hissed as his dad's hands grabbed onto his back, the seering pain resurfacing. "Hi, dad."

"You're in pain, aren't you?" Mr. Mitchell said rather sternly, pulling away. "No worries, Francis can fix that up."

"Francis? Who's Francis?" Logan asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Now now Logan," Mr. Mitchell shook his head. "You know full well who Francis is, after all, he is your father."

Logan's eyes bulged at the words. "Father? Wait, what the fuck! Aren't you my father?"

Mr. Mitchell looked at his son in a puzzled way, almost as if he couldn't believe what Logan was saying. He pushed on a gentle smile, before placing a hand on his son's shoulders. "Do we have to have this talk again?"

"What talk?" Logan stiffened.

"The breeding talk." Mr. Mitchell confirmed.

"What?" Logan replied in disbelief. "You are seriously confusing me.."

Mr. Mitchell sighed, closing his eyes as if in attempt to stop them from rolling. He re-opened them, accompanied by a winning smile as he pulled his son into the big house that seemed so hollow and empty.

"Guess we have too.. This must be, what, the third time now? Logan, they teach you this stuff at school. You should know it full well." Mr. Mitchell said, pushing his son through a door and onto a large, violet coloured couch that seemed almost futuristic.

Logan just stared at his dad, before turning to absorb the room. It was decorated in shades of different purple, a mix between lavender and lilac. Then, he eyed his father, noticing the man that normally stuck to shirt and trousers, was wearing tight-fitting clothes and leather pants, making him look extremely homosexual.

"What are you weari-" Logan started, before Mr. Mitchell interrupted him and sat down.

"Usually, Francis is the one to do these talks. But this once, since he took James when he needed the talk, I'll do the talk for you, again," Mr. Mitchell smiled, putting a finger on Logan's lips as the boy was about to ask who James was. "Now, when a man and a man or a woman and a woman love each other, they get married and live together. But for the world to continue, you need to breed. In many circumstances, the man donates his sperm to a woman so that she can become pregnant.. When the, err, baby is born, it has 2 fathers and 2 mothers. A biological mother and father, and then a step-father and step-mother, but the majority of babies are raised with just one set of same gender parents. Either the fathers or the mothers, depending on who wants children and who doesn't. Some people even have kids whilst they're single."

Logan let out an awkward laugh. "Is this some sort of joke? Are you actually kidding me?"

Logan went to stand up, when he felt a hand placed on his shoulder. He turned around, noticing a rather tanned man behind him, dressed far too similar to Mr. Mitchell for Logan's liking.

"Take it you're Francis?" Logan said sarcastically, raising another eyebrow.

"Son, what's gotten into you?" Francis replied, pushing Logan back onto the couch. Francis and Mr. Mitchell moved closer, trapping the brunette between them. Each passed a smile, before turning to a more than uncomfortable Logan.

"He needs the 'breeder' talk again." Mr. Mitchell confirmed.

"No, no I do not!" Logan argued his case, getting defensive.

In his mind, this wasn't happening. It was just a dream. Or maybe, this was his limbo. Maybe, when the lightning bolt hit the tree that shocked him, maybe he did die. Maybe this is the heaven that Logan had heard about from the ever-annoying Brianna when she mentioned that he'd never see it, seeing as he was destined for hell.

"Then what?" Francis asked. "I mean, you know the story by now Logan. Man and woman date their own gender. To keep the future generations happening, they mix together by donating semen to impregnate the woman. Then, either the male couple or the female couple look after the baby."

Logan just shook his head, slowly dropping it into his hands.

"This isn't happening. It's a dream or I'm dead. Yeah, when I wake up, I'll be back in reality or dead. Something, fuck, I don't know.." Logan mumbled into his hands.

Francis and Mr. Mitchell passed confused looks, til a spark went off in Francis' head.

"How about we get James to talk to him about it? They are brothers, after all." Francis suggested.

That got Logan's attention. Instantly, his head jerked up, his eyes almost out of their sockets.

"Brother? You're kidding.." Logan complained.

But he wasn't. Soon enough, Francis shouted for James, who quickly appeared. He was a good looking boy, a brunette side fringe sweeped across his face gently, sparkling blue eyes piercing through, a slight twinkle to them. If Logan didn't know any better, he would have thought he had seen James somewhere before.

Then, like before, another train of understanding hit him. Harder than before.

"You!" Logan shouted, standing to his feet. "You're James Diamond, that drama boy at my school!"

James looked confused, passing the look to Francis and Mr. Mitchell, before looking at Logan. "Yeah.. I'm also your brother, but y'know, whatever floats your boat.."

"James, darling, can you please inform Logan of how breeding works?" Francis asked his son.

"Sure.." James replied.

"NO!" Logan shook his head. "I do not need another talk about breeding. I get it, I just don't believe it."

"What's not to believe?" Mr. Mitchell asked his son.

Logan shot his dad an angry glare, before rushing out of the living room and up the stairs. He couldn't make sense of it all. He had two fathers, one clearly being James' dad, and apparently, James was his brother. Nothing made sense. I mean, where the hell was Logan's mother? He reached the landing, seeing a door that was painted a faint lilac colour. It looked odd, almost as if it was a girl's room. But a feeling inside Logan drew him in, almost like telepathy. He knew it was his room.

* * *

><p>Swallowing the lump in his throat, he opened the door, bracing himself for the worst. Then, another wave of confirmation hit him. The room, like the rest of the house apparently, was decorated in an array of lilacs and lavender. There was two beds, on either side of the room, both accompanied by a table and lamp. One bed was next to the window, whilst the other sat on the other side of the room against the room.<p>

Shaking, Logan sat down on the nearest bed, throwing his head into his burning hands, a hiss of pain choking from his throat.

This couldn't be real. None of it could. A lightning bolt does not send you to another universe. It was either a cruel prank, a hideous dream or possibly even death. Despite being a genius, Logan couldn't pick a rational answer, mainly because he was a man of science and things like another realm isn't true, let alone been proven.

A small knock was hit against the wall, Logan looking up to meet James. He shot Logan a goofy grin, moving carefully into the room.

"You're on my bed, y'know. Yours is by the window.." James murmured. "What's up? What's gotten into you?"

Logan just shook his head in annoyance. It was a dream. A dream where in a minute, he'll wake up. Squeezing his eyes tight, Logan imagined his real life, the life he was supposed to lead. The bullying, the friends, the overwhelming parents and having no siblings. A town hating you.

Another wave of pain rushed through his body as James slapped his hands, snapping him back in reality. This dream was almost too real. Even the pain felt real.

"Whatcha do? Shove your hand in a fire?" James laughed, checking out the damage. "Dude, go let dad check it out."

"Which one?" Logan scoffed.

"Or go get your mom or my mom?" James suggested, raising his eyebrows.

"Your mom or my mom?" Logan repeated.

"Yeah," James retorted, making it sound as if the most obvious thing in the world. "My mom is probably at work. But I mean, your mom is probably home."

"I don't understand this.." Logan groaned, rubbing his fingertips in circles on his temple, the pounding behind his eyes increasing.

"What's to understand?" James asked. "My mom and your mom are together. My dad and your dad are together. Logan, it's always been like this and we've gotten on fine.."

"So we're not biologically related?" Logan asked.

James scoffed, shaking his head. "Duh. Dude, you're supposed to be the smart one. We're step-brothers in reality, but we've never treated each other like it. From babies to now. Plus, it's kinda creepy to imagine our dads mixing their semen together to try and produ-"

"Shut it!" Logan interjected. "I get the picture.."

An hour or two went by, Logan questioning James as much as possible as to what everything actually was. James didn't believe it at first, but didn't question him. Logan just simply pretended that he must have hit his head or something, seeing as he couldn't remember the past day. Soon though, he found himself finding everything out. That in this world, man and woman marry and date people of their own gender. That 'breeding' was something more of an official decision between couples to ensure the next generation.

Apparently, Francis Diamond and Logan's dad got together and then met a female couple who were looking to have tons of children. Unlike other couples though, Logan's parents lived in the same house as each other, explaining why it was so large. Francis, Mr. Mitchell, James and Logan lived on one side of the house, whilst the women and the other kids lived on the other side of the house, sharing a big family dinner every night in the middle section, where the kitchen and dining room were contained.

* * *

><p>"Siblings?" Logan croaked, almost not sure of himself. He wanted James to believe him that the hit to the head had only done damage to make him forget a day, not his apparent life. He had to sound believable.<p>

"Yeah," James nodded with a smirk. "More biologically related and step-siblings."

"This is confusing.." Logan complained once more.

"Everything will come back to you when you've had some sleep." James smiled.

Evening soon dawned, a colourful sky smothering the world. The gay universe, Logan had dubbed in his mind. Really, Logan wasn't too thrilled in meeting his family. Luckily though, once the night was over and he could sleep, he might wake up. Heck, in any moment, this would all disappear and he'll wake up in a field. Or dead. He still didn't know what happened to him.

"C'mon, I bet dinner will be ready." James said with a smile, getting from his seat.

Logan nodded, getting up to follow James. He still couldn't believe any of it. But luckily, dreams end sooner or later. In his mind, he decided to just live it out until it was over. Plus, it'd be nice to live in normality rather than being consider a freak.

* * *

><p>James lead Logan through the house, into the middle compartment. In the centre was a large, oak dining table with around 10 chairs spread around it. Logan passed James an uneasy look, gaining a slap on the back from the taller boy, only causing Logan to hiss in pain once again. He hadn't checked his back, but he knew it must be damaged.<p>

Francis and Mr. Mitchell soon appeared, taking their seats, ushering James and Logan over to sit with them. Instinctively, James complied, sitting next to his own father whilst Logan followed the taller boy awkwardly. He pulled the chair out, taking a seat. He waited for a moment, watching a few housekeepers bringing in the trays of food that seemed massive like mountains. Then, almost as if on cue, his other 'family' started to pour in.

A girl, with dark brown hair and a tanned complexion was the first to make an entrance. She definitely had to share James' genes. She passed a warm smile, before sitting opposite Logan. She must have only been a few years younger, seeing as she definitely looked a teenager, possibly around 15. Following her were two twin boys, both with a lighter, more pale complexion and lighter hair. Instantly, Logan could see that they must be more related to him, seeing as they looked just like he was when he was younger.

"Francis, Julian!" a woman cheered as she walked into the room, carrying a small toddler dressed in a black dress. She was definitely a girl, although she didn't have much hair. Logan guessed that must be James' mother, because it definitely wasn't his.

"Brooke," Francis smiled. "Is Joanna running late?"

"Oh no, she'll be in in a second. She's just cleaning up after Daisy here. Apparently, she didn't like her lunch earlier, seeing as our couch is now wearing it." Brooke teased.

Brooke proceeded to baby at Daisy, before putting her into a seat. Francis and Julian smiled and chatted to Brooke, whilst the kids seemed to endeavour in their own chit-chat. James stayed oblivious to it all, completely engrossed in the reflection that his silver fork was showing. From all the conversation, he managed to work out the other kids names, well, his 'siblings'. The girl was called Elizabeth and apparently, was not happy about living with boys. Whereas the twins, Dalton and Xavier, weren't to pleased living with an 'icky' girl.

After a moment, Joanna appeared, smiling at Logan in particular.

A warm, fuzzy feeling smothered him as he smiled back. He missed his mom already. This woman was apparently her, although, she seemed nicer. Mom back at home wasn't all that accepting of Logan being gay, but at the end of the day, dealt with it for the sake of her son. Obviously this mom wouldn't have a problem, seeing as gay was apparently the norm.

Dinner flew by, and Logan found himself actually having fun. He joked with James, politely talked to his mom and Brooke, played a small game across the table with the twins, had a gossip with Elizabeth and even held Daisy for a small moment before she was sick, Logan narrowly avoiding it.

His 'family' was like a bunch of misfits, but in a sense, seemed to be a unit. A strong, solid unit.

Logan climbed the stairs, following James. He watched as the product-obsessed boy went and smothered his face in an array of Cuda products, leaving a mask on as he climbed into bed and clapped the lights off.

Logan looked out the window at the stars, taking the sight and the day in. His hands still stung like a bitch and his back was only slowly getting better, but now, when he'll wake up, he'll be home again in a world that does nothing but hate on him. Whilst a part of him wanted to be there, the majority of him was loving his new home, his new family and his new life, a life of acceptance. His eyelids soon grew heavy, closing until he fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>Meet the crazy concoction that is the Mitchell-Diamond household. It's really confusing, so, pay attention. Neither Brooke or Joanna are Mitchell or Diamond. Both are something completely different. Logan is a Mitchell and James is a Diamond, because of their biological fathers. The other kids, well, they are the same as their biological moms. If anyone got confused, this is the list.<strong>

**Elizabeth and Daisy are related to James. Dalton and Xavier are related to Logan, biologically speaking.**


	3. Keeping Up Appearances

**Okay. I love you guys. So, special hugs and kisses go out to **_ThisHendersonChick14_, _nigel small_, _Lansten_, _Me Ainsworth_, _cookielover101_, _Miss-Invisible-Heartbreak_,_Xbigtimerusherx_, _Tigers257_, _brittney_, _Mr. President_, _ILoveBTRSpies _**and of course, stalker extraordinaire **_MoonbabyAstroRock3r._

Hehe. Wow, like, I love you guys for alerting and favouriting. Like.. You've blown me away with your awesomeness.

Erm, this chapter is _way_ overdue. Expect an update for this story once a week, possibly two if things pan out properly.

* * *

><p><strong>Struck By Thunder<strong>_  
><em>

**Chapter Three; Keeping Up Appearances.**

* * *

><p><em>It was all a dream. That's all. It has to be a dream. He could be dead, but, a dream makes more sense.<em>

The sun grew in the sky, beaming through the glass and into the bedroom. Logan's eyes flickered open for a moment, things turning from blurry to normal in a second. He leaned up in the bed, propping his hand against the linen to hoist himself. A sharp pain shot through Logan's body, a hiss escaping his mouth as he looked at his hand once again, noticing the still obvious burn mark. Logan glanced around the room, taking in the purple interior and the sleeping boy across the room.

Yep, this dream was still going on.

"Such a mindfuck.." Logan cursed under his breath, pushing his feet to the floor as he climbed out of the warmth of his bed.

He ran a hand through his hair, again, forgetting the blistering pain on his hand. Another hiss pushed a clever thought in his head. Smirking to himself, Logan crossed the room, dragging his feet against the rough carpet, all in an attempt not to wake James. He was mad about his Cuda products, which meant he cared for his looks, and no doubt, he looked like the type to complain about not getting enough beauty sleep.

Logan pushed the bathroom door open, registering the light that came on the minute he put a foot against the cold, tiled floor. Squinting, he managed to notice a small, medicine cabinet perched on the lilac tiled wall above the sink. He pulled it open, noticing the amount of hair products that sat neatly inside, a couple packets of headache tablets at the back. His hands moved through it frantically, each time the skin came into contact with an item, Logan let out a muffled groan in pain.

Sadly, it wasn't in there.

He turned round, noticing the whole room looked rather hospital like. It didn't feel like a bathroom, but more of a room that people got taken to to be sedated or forced to swallow tablets. All that stuff that Logan read in some of his books, his only real hobby. If it wasn't for the lavender on the walls, it could definitely give off that impression.

"What's with all the purple?" Logan complained quietly, rolling his eyes.

"My dad likes it."

Logan's head snapped to the door, noticing James leant against it, his arms crossed over his bare chest.

"Your dad likes it?" Logan repeated what James had said.

"Yeah," James nodded. "We didn't get a choice, remember? The rules were that my dad got to design the whole house the way he wanted, on the condition that everything else went through Julian first."

"And he chose purple?" Logan replied, deadpanned.

James let out a light chuckle. "He's definitely the feminine one in the relationship."

Logan nodded, closing his eyes. Seriously, this was not normal. His dad hated gays. Well, not necessarily hated. He just didn't have a great liking to them. He was a typical man's man, who liked sports and beer and working hard for his wife and kid. He always talked about his amazing childhood in Texas, and that Logan would have the same one. I guess that's why he accepted Logan. Not by choice, but rather through love and compassion.

"If you're looking for bandages, I bet there's some in the kitchen," James smiled, moving into the room. "Now shoo, I need to pee and do my skincare before school."

Logan widened his eyes with a soft smile as he quickly exited the room, only turning to catch a glimpse of James smothering a dusted pink liquid on his face. Each step down the stairs seemed to bellow throughout the house. It was made of wood, so naturally. It was just like Logan felt more of an intruder than part of the actual family. In a sense, he was. But until his mind would clear and he could think straight, he was left to try and fit in, no matter the cost.

* * *

><p>Pushing the door to the dining room open, following what James did yesterday, Logan was met by a warm smile from Elizabeth.<p>

"Hey Logan." Elizabeth smiled, pulling the spoon of cereal to her mouth and swallowing.

"Hi, Elizabeth," Logan replied, gently waving. "Is err, one of your moms up?"

Logan swallowed a lump in his throat, the harshness scratching against his throat like barbwire. It was weird to even say that. Moms. He had enough against lesbians, but like, when it's your own mom.. It takes time getting used to.

"Well, Joanna has gone to work already and mom is dealing with Daisy and the twins." Elizabeth nodded, scooping another spoonful.

"Great, thanks." Logan grinned, turning to walk to what he expected was the kitchen.

"What happened to your hands?" Elizabeth called after him.

Logan stopped in his tracks, his entire body stiffening up. He had to be careful. In his mind, it was a dream, it was all not real and sooner or later, he'd be in his own world where everyone hates him. But he couldn't be caught out. As crazy as it sounded, Logan wanted to be liked by these people, seeing as he wasn't used to being liked.

"I, err.." Logan stuttered, pausing to think. "I fell over, like really badly and grazed them against some asphalt."

Elizabeth got out of her seat, her dark curls sitting perfectly in front of her slim body. She smiled as she took Logan's hand into hers, flipping over to examine the palm. She mumbled under her breath and nodded. "Right, let's get some ointment."

She dragged Logan through the door and into the kitchen, where cooks were slaving over the stove. It looked like a mini restaurant, but I guess if you have 4 adults, you're gonna earn enough money to afford it all. The girl bent over to a cupboard underneath the sink, pulling forth a first aid kit. She opened up, collecting some bandages and a bottle of ointment in her hand before closing the box and putting it back.

As she put some of the liquid onto his palm, the stinging sensation burned through his veins. In a flash, it reminded him of how his body felt when he got thrown across by the field by the bolt of lightning. It was painful, quick and overwhelming. But like the bolt, within seconds, the pain just vanished into thin air.

"Wow.." Logan breathed, letting out a light chuckle. "This stuff is amazing."

"Of course it is," Elizabeth cocked her head to the side, rather confused. "You and me did make it after all."

Logan's eyes widened. "O-Oh.. Yeah, I remember now.."

Another soft smile was passed Logan's way as she quickly exited the room, leaving Logan to wallow in his thoughts. He made an ointment. Logan was smart, seriously smart. He had always dreamed of being a doctor, studied hard enough to become a doctor and well, it was his future. Warmth enveloped his body when he remembered Elizabeth saying they made it together. He had always wanted siblings, particularly a sister over a brother. Logan just connected with girls easier. Maybe it was because he was gay, or maybe because he hated sports. Either way, creating a friendship with a guy was hard.

Soon enough, Logan went and got changed, before being handed some food and eating it at the dining table, sharing a conversation with Elizabeth. James soon joined in, in which Logan learned that Elizabeth was indeed, only a few years younger than them, being in her Sophomore year whilst the teenage boys were in their Senior year. Apparently, the kids being alone on a weekday was normal. Joanna left for work early morning alongside Francis. Later in the day, Brooke would leave for her job after dropping the twins off and Julian would stay at home and look after Daisy.

"Ready for school?" James asked as he and Elizabeth climbed out of their seat in unison.

With that word, Logan's eyes almost fell out of their sockets. "S-S-School? Seriously?"

James and Elizabeth shared an awkward look full of confusion, before they both nodded their heads.

"What about my hands though? I'm in no fit for writing or anything.." Logan argued his case, showing the pair his bandaged hands.

"Stop being whiny and move," James smiled. "We'll take my car."

Before Logan could even argue about going to school and having to face the peers he had apparently known his whole life, Elizabeth had pulled him up by his shoulders, tugging him all the way out of the door, giving Logan a small chance to grab his backpack. He practically was thrown in the car, James even going so far as to lock the door in case he made a run for it.

* * *

><p>The car pulled up outside the busy school. Logan looked out the window of the passenger seat, taking in the view of the kids. Funny enough, one thing was certain. This was going to be a strange day. He managed to recognise a lot of kids when they noticed them. He saw the cheerleaders that laughed when he got insulted, the geeks that kept quiet and just watched on, the jocks that dished out the abuse. Now, they were all in his shoes.<p>

"Let's go!" James cheered, patting Logan on the shoulder.

Logan gave a heavy groan before opening his door, climbing out to be met with the warm, smothering air that oddly lingered over the morning in Minnesota. He gave an awkward look at James and Elizabeth, before the girl quickly scattered over to her group of friends by the side of the school.

"See you at the end of the day?" James asked with a pleasant smile.

"Y-Y-Yeah.." Logan stammered, a lump forming in his throat. He wasn't ready for this.

Then, out the corner of his eye, he caught the glimpse of someone running towards them. He turned, noticing none other than Kendall Knight, captain of the hockey team standing in front of him looking rather tired and worn out. He smiled at Logan for a split second, before turning his attention to James.

Logan looked on at the two talking, playfully touching each others arms, brushing their fingertips against each others clothes. It was obvious they were flirting, and it was something new for Logan to witness. Before, back in the real world, Kendall would never socialise with James. James was a drama geek, popular yes, but not king. Neither was Kendall, really. The hockey team was good, but not good enough to gain power of the high school food chain. That position was for the football players, the meatheaded neanderthals.

James turned to face Logan, pink tinting his cheeks. "S-So, yeah, you can come round if y-you want.." James stammered.

"I would love too," Kendall smiled, his emerald eyes twinkling. "I'll catch you later."

"Yeahhhh." James melted out the words, gaining a satisfactory grin from Kendall.

"Bye Logan!" Kendall shouted as he ran off, waving at the pair.

"That was.. Weird." Logan stated, standing by James.

"That was adorable." James gushed, staring at Kendall bouncing in the distance.

Logan rolled his eyes, walking in front of James, backpack clutched over his shoulder. He didn't really pay attention, but he overheard James shouting something to him. Something he couldn't make out, but didn't deem important.

The school was busy and suprisingly, looked completely normal. Everything looked as if it had been sucked from the real world and thrown into this gay universe. The kids all looked the same, only a few kids who Logan couldn't put a name to. But then again, when you're the gay kid at a homophobic school, you're more used to keeping your head low and taking the insults in your stride. Assuming this would be like normal school, Logan went to where he thought his locker would normally be.

Luckily he was right. As he dialled in his combination and opened the metal door, a screech of happiness pierced his eardrums as familiar arms wrapped around his waist, hugging him ever so tightly. An overpowering smell of strawberries confirmed who Logan thought it was. Camille.

* * *

><p>He closed the metal door with a smile, thankful that the gay universe could produce a Camille as well.<p>

"Logan!" Camille cheered in Logan's cardigan, her voice muffled.

"Camille," Logan smiled, pulling her out of the hug. "You don't know how glad I am to see you!"

"That's because I'm amazing," Camille smirked, flicking some hair over her shoulder. "I'm glad to see you too, actually."

"Yeah?" Logan raised an eyebrow.

Camille nodded, her grin turning sadistic. "You see, I have this amazing idea for how you can go and talk to Ca-"

Before Camille could finish, Camille was gently pushed out the way by another girl. On closer inspection and seeing Camille giggle, the grin plastered on Logan's face only grew wider and wider. It was Jo, his other of 2 best friends.

"Hey handsome," Jo smiled. "Is Camille going on about 'you know who'?"

Logan furrowed his eyebrows at the girls, their giggling becoming in sync. They each passed a smirk, before playfully linking their hands together.

"I have no idea what you are on about.." Logan confirmed. That was true, really. He had no idea who they were on about in this reality or the other. He hadn't lived in his one properly yet, and back in the real universe, he would never speak about boys to either Camille and Jo because the excitement would probably cause them to faint.

They both shook their heads, still chuckling under their breaths.

"Hey, you got a.. little something.." Jo said to Camille, leaning forward with a thumb. At the last second, she pulled it back, slamming her lips onto Camille's.

"WHOA!" Logan screeched, throwing his hands to his eyes.

The girls giggled as they pulled away from their kiss.

"I thought you got over this Logie?" Camille asked, sounding rather sarcastic.

Logan's eyes peered through his fingers, seeing the girls standing extremely close together, their hands intertwined. At first, he thought the hand-holding thing was just something that gay universe Camille and Jo done.. Now, it was more apparent. They were dating.

"Y-Yeah, but you know, guy who likes a guy.." Logan dragged on, hoping to cover up his mess.

"Sorry," Jo blushed slightly. "I just can't help myself around Cam-"

As Jo was going to lean in for another kiss, Logan stepped between them, placing his hands against their shoulders to separate them. He gave them an awkward smile, before coughing and clearing his throat.

"So.. This 'you know who'.. Wanna refresh my memory?"

Without saying a word, Camille bit down on her lip, pointing her finger out across past Logan's shoulder, down the hall. Logan's head turned almost instinctively, as if he needed to know who he apparently fancied the pants off. After dodging some few kids he knew he wouldn't crush on, he stopped in his tracks. Him.

"You're kidding me?" Logan said, pretty breathless.

Jo shook her head. "You're the one who talked about doing naughty stuff to him.."

The girls shared another in perfect sync laugh as the heat crawled up Logan's neck, turning his cheeks a vivid red. He closed his eyes, squeezing them pretty tight. This had to be a dream. He couldn't be in this other realm where James was his step-brother, Kendall fancied James, his two best girl friends were dating and he talked about doing sexual stuff to a guy he liked, apprently so openly.

"Hey."

Logan's eyes opened, instantly growing bigger. He looked at Camille and Jo, both passing warm smiles to the person now stood behind Logan. He could feel the boy's warm breath rolling across his neck, sending shiver after shiver up his spine. Camille and Jo quickly smirked at Logan, before disappearing and leaving Logan to fend for himself.

His legs turning to gelatin, Logan turned to face the boy, desperately trying to gulp down the lump in his throat so that at least the words would sound normal. He looked at the boy, his caramel skin looking so perfect and chiseled, his eyes a nice, vibrant chocolate colour that contrasted well against his skin and thick, black hair. A warm, inviting smile was painted across his golden face, his eyebrow slightly raised in a cocky manner.

"H-H-Hey Carlos.."

* * *

><p><strong>Have no fear, Cargan will start in the next chapter! And if you haven't already caught on, Kames is sorta established. Like, not properly yet, but they pretty much like each other and full steam ahead!<strong>

**Yes, Elizabeth is going to have a big part in the story, that's why I'm getting Logan to interact with her more. She might be biologically related to James, but she's more like Logan. Keep that in mind for later chapters- it becomes more prominent..**


	4. My New Home

**Whoa. I love a lot of people this time. Hugs and kisses for **_ThisHendersonChick14_, _Lansten_, _Shreak_, _cookielover101_, _notdorkyenough_, _nigel small_, _Xbigtimerusherx_, _brittney_,_TidusGT_, _Miss-Invisible-Heartbreak_, _ILoveBTRSpies_, _Mr. President_, _I AM AIR_, _Hikari no Kasai_, _LogansWifeyy_, _ValidHearts _**and of course, **_MoonbabyAstroRock3r._

Seriously, the amount of alerts and favourites I got was astounding. I can't thank you guys enough! I hope this chapter makes up for the incredibly long wait.. I try my hardest on this story, and well, I want to live up to your expectations and as well as my personal ones.

Also, for anyone that is interested; _notdorkyenough _said that the film I was using for inspiration was "Were The World Mine". I just want to point out that actually, this _wasn't _the film I was using. It's a great movie, but not my inspiration. Although, _Shreak _so lovingly reminded me of the name. Yes, if you want to check out my inspiration, the movie is called "Almost Normal". I've stolen ideas, but the storyline is completely different.

* * *

><p><strong>Struck By Thunder<strong>

**Chapter Four; My New Home.**

* * *

><p>Logan studied the boy stood in front of him, his mind turning foggy and cloudy. He did not just believe that Carlos Garcia had spoke to him. It wasn't true, it just couldn't be true. His eyes registered the warm and inviting smile on Carlos' lips, his eyes sparkling. Everything about him just oozed confidence and warmth. Right there and right then, Logan wanted to embrace him. To wrap his arms around the Latino's waist and hug him until he couldn't breath anymore.<p>

He had always wanted to do that.

Back in the real universe, Logan crushed on Carlos hard. I mean, once you've seen him, you could understand. It was easy to see why. Carlos Garcia was on the hockey team acting as goalkeeper, alongside Kendall, the captain. He was both fit in the physical and sexual kind. In his mind, the girls were right. Logan did imagine doing naughty stuff to him. But those private little secrets stayed between Logan, his mind and his hand. Only problem was, Carlos never spoke to Logan. He used to smile, every now and then. He gave him the odd pitiful look when verbal insults were thrown at him. But besides that, Logan just couldn't swallow enough guts to speak to him.

But gay universe Carlos clearly wanted to speak to Logan.

"Are you okay?" Carlos asked kindly, tilting his head.

Logan shook his head to pull himself from his fantasy daze. "Y-Yeah, erm, I-I-I just.."

Flailing hard, Logan brought his hand to his head, smacking himself hard. But once again, Logan forgot the burn from the lightning. A wave of pain shot through his bandaged hand as it made contact with his forehead.

"Shit!" Logan cursed, squeezing his eyes.

"Fuck," Carlos breathed. "Logan, man, what happened to your hands?"

Logan let out a quiet but deep sigh. Yet again, another person to ask him about his injuries. Couldn't he just be hurt and left alone? But then, a flutter in his stomach pushed a better thought in his head. Did Carlos care?

"Stupid accident.." Logan awkwardly laughed as Carlos grabbed his hand and started to examine it.

Butterflies upon butterflies flew around his stomach, enough to make his entire body switch dramatically between being stiff to turning to jelly. It was magical, just the mere touch with the guy he had been crushing on since Kindergarten. And now, being thrown into a new world.. His dream was coming true.

"Well," Carlos smirked. "That stupid accident must have been awesome to do this. Don't it hurt?"

Logan shook his head. "Nah, it's like, getting better already. Put some ointment on it.. A-And.. Awesome?"

Carlos lightly chuckled as Logan raised an eyebrow, his face scrunching up slightly. "Yeah, awesome. Must have been a crazy stunt."

The raised eyebrow soon turned down, joining the other, before finally, they furrowed. Logan looked at Carlos for some sort of answer, some inkling into what gay universe Logan was actually like. Was he completely different? A crazy stunt man with a death wish? But as the questions flooded his mind rapidly, a metal screech pierced his eardrums, signally first period.

"I better go, so I'll err, see you around, yeah?" Carlos smiled.

"..Y-Y-Yeah.." Logan gushed, turning his head to the floor as the heat crawled up to his cheeks, stinging them into a pink colour. His body started to burn, and then, he knew Carlos was staring. Slightly intimidated and far too embarrassed, Logan kept his eyes to the floor, only moving up to catch a sneak-up of the Latino, a stupidly hot grin plastered across his face.

"Bye Logan." Carlos grinned.

When footsteps could be heard, Logan looked up, noticing the Latino practically skipping on each step like a little child. Logan smirked, relishing in the fact that Carlos had spoken to him. It was something completely new. No boy spoke to him before. In fact, no-one did. Teachers would to ask their questions, but that was it. No kid tried to talk to the 'gay' kid that plagued their school. Jo and Camille were literally everyone Logan had. The older he grew, the more Logan realised that his parents were hurt.

Not hurt by their son, but hurt by the fact that they had trouble excepting it.

They put their brave faces on, lying through their teeth that they would love Logan forever. Maybe they did, but that didn't stop Logan from feeling like his parents hated him for being gay. They simpled amused him so that he didn't end up another gay teenage suicidal statistic.

* * *

><p>Logan puttered through the halls, pretty much loss. He had no idea what day it was, let alone what lesson he had to attend. After a while, a kind teacher called Miss. Pear found him and showed him to his room, believing him to be a new kid. He sure as hell felt like one. The classroom was large, but looked fairly normal. The walls were painted an awful, mustard colour that clashed with the dark grey carpet. It looked more like a primary school. But then again, this world proved that normal was nothing more than a myth.<p>

He politely apologised to the teacher, a rather large, beachball sized man with bug-eyed glasses that looked new, before taking the empty seat at the back.

Gazing round the room, he could point out many familiar faces that he saw everyday behind his hurt eyes. Sat by the window was Brianna, the God's child. The same girl that decided to shove the bible down his throat everyday, constantly reminding him that hell would be for him if he didn't get 'cured'. Logan smirked, realising how the tables had turned. Now, she was sinning. Oh, the joys of it all.

The hairs on his back rose when he recognised the jock in front of him, bent over his work. He instantly remembered him, mainly due to the letterman jacket and musty smell. The same smell that invaded his nose when he fell to the floor, right before he fled for his car. The smell of Jett Stetson, captain of the football team. The leader in the abuse onslaught directed at Logan, the person who pushed Logan to the ground.

Oh, this was going to be interesting.

Class flew by quickly, Logan's mind all over the place. He could wake up any minute. Any minute now, he could find himself in bed or on the grass, back into the world of hatred and being classed as a freak.

But something in his stomach changed his mind. Everything was weird, no denying that. But it was also.. Magical. A place where your parents can talk to you properly, without the hidden insecurities that they hate you. Where jocks and mean people were exactly like you, giving them no reason to judge you. Where the guy of your dreams spoke to you.

Now, he didn't want to wake up. This reality was made for him. He finally felt accepted.

Logan climbed out of his seat when the bell screeched once more. He collected his bag, noticing Brianna walking straight over to him, smile plastered on her face. A smile directed at him. That was most definitely new. Usually, it was a smirk that usually came with the words 'hell', 'cure' or 'priest'.

"Hey Logan!" Brianna beamed, standing in front of him.

Logan eyed the girl, noticing her long, fiery red hair curling as it reached her shoulders gently. She dressed a lot like a little schoolgirl, usually in flowery jumpers, skirts and knee-high socks. It honestly looked as if someone had dragged her out of a 60's movie.

"Hi, Brianna," Logan forced a smile, trying to hide his resentment. Maybe this one is nice. "Can I help you?"

"Oh, you're so cute," Brianna smiled. "Actually, I was wondering whether you needed to borrow the notes for the lesson? I saw that you wasn't paying attention, and well, what are friends for!"

Before Logan had a chance to reply, Brianna had thrusted the booklet into his hands, a peachy smile on her face. "T-Thanks.."

"Oh, don't be silly. It's the least I could do for my fellow prom commitee." Brianna chirped.

"What?" Logan replied flatly. "Prom commitee?"

"Yes," Brianna shook her head, still smiling like a mad woman. "You and me were arranging the theme- 'A night under the stars'."

Brianna waved her hands in the air dramatically, as if in her mind, a giant banner had swooped down from the ceiling with the name. She straightened out her clothes as she looked at Logan, noticing the white cloth wrapped around the palms of his hands, the skin only showing around his fingers and knuckles.

"Oh my, what happened to your hands?" Brianna asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Logan forced another smile.

"Well I hope so," Brianna frowned slightly. "You're no good to me with bad hands."

With that last word, Brianna departed the room, sliding her shoes across the floor. Logan furrowed his eyebrows, staring at the booklet and then at the door. Not only did this Brianna seem nice, but too nice. Nice as in, any minute now, she could easily stick a knife in your chest with a sweet-as-cherry smile on her face. Smirking quietly to himself, Logan left the room, amused at the world that he was going to have to call home.

* * *

><p>As he crossed down the hall, he saw some of the other kids he recognised. Raising an eyebrow, many thoughts flooded his mind. All these kids, all that witnessed his bullying, the ones that sat back and watched whilst some joined in.. It was like karma. Absolutely perfect. Now, they couldn't say a peep.<p>

Then, after passing his glaze from a crazy, black wearing kid that seemed to scream murder, he saw Carlos again, leant against a locker. He was smiling, arms crossed over his chest, talking to some of the other hockey members, most notably, Kendall. Everytime Logan watched him open his mouth in the distance, he could have sworn he heard angels singing. That's how beautiful Carlos was.

A light tap on the shoulder snapped him back into reality.

"Stop staring at my man!"

Logan turned on the spot, noticing James giving him a downright glare as he leaned against the lockers.

"Stop frowning, you'll get wrinkles." Logan bit back sarcastically.

"No I won't!" James defended himself in a whiny voice, dropping his frown and then smoothening his forehead out with his hands. "But seriously, he's mine. Back away."

"Who, Kendall?" Logan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Who else?" James replied. "I swear you're supposed to be the smart one."

"Maybe I'm the pretty one and you're the brains?" Logan joked.

"Don't you ever say that again," James scowled. "If you aren't drooling like a lovesick puppy over Kendall, then who?"

James craned his neck forward, leaning past Logan and down the hall. Skipping through the selection of the hockey team, he named each one. Some of the names Logan grunted, having known who the boys were because they were in the real universe. Other names, who he didn't know, Logan simply shook his head. One name in particular caught his attention.

"Carlos?"

"N-N-No," Logan croaked, his breath hitched. "Damn it.."

"You like Carlos Garcia? Goalkeeper for the hockey team?" James raised an eyebrow.

Logan nodded, tugging his lip between his teeth and giving it a gentle bite. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Well.." James tilted his head. "I thought you were trying to get on Dak?"

"Dak?" Logan asked, mentally slapping himself when he realised that he needed to pretend to remember everything. "Oh yeah.. Dak.."

"You asked me to hook you guys up," James said, smile turning to a pout. "I went to all that trouble for you to go and change your mind?"

"Heart wants what the heart wants, I guess," Logan shrugged. "Tell Dak I'm sorry?"

"Yeah, I'll tell his broken heart," James glared. "Good thing you guys have only met once, through me, luckily."

Logan nodded absentmindely, completely unaware of what was leaving James' perfect mouth.

"Have you forgotten that too?" James whined. "Ugh, you met Dak when you came and saw me perform at the Minneapolis Centre?"

Logan shrugged his shoulders again.

"Romeo and Julius? I was Romeo, he was Julius?" James suggested, his tone growing in annoyance.

Logan smiled awkwardly and shrugged his shoulders again. Romeo & Julius? So, even Shakespeare wrote gay plays. This world got more and more awesome by the minute.

"You called him cute? Begged me to get his number? I went out of my w- You know what, forget it. You're a lost cause, Logan." James whined as he left Logan.

Logan laughed lightly to himself, watching James throw the biggest strop ever as he walked away, stomping on every step. He had a feeling James was over-dramatic. He always got that vibe when he saw James in the school musicals and plays. He just seemed like a born-to-be actor. A croaky cough sent Logan turning around, and just like before, his legs turned to gelatin.

"Hey." Carlos grinned his toothy smile.

"Hi," Logan gushed, dusted pink growing on his face. "Again."

"Yeah, again," Carlos lightly laughed. "So, I was talking to Kendall and looks like he has a thing for your brother."

"James' feels the same." Logan smiled.

"He also said that he was going around your house afterschool today, and well, Kendall wanted me to come and I didn't want to be rude or a third wheel.. But, you and me could hang out, if you really want?" Carlos suggested with a smile that made Logan's little melt like butter.

"S-S-S-S-Sure.." Logan stuttered, his whole body stiffening as his heart almost came to a standstill.

"Great!" Carlos grinned, chocolate orbs sparkling. "So, I'll see you at the end of the day, yeah? You can catch a ride with me, leave Kendall and James alone?"

"That sounds nice, but, I'd feel bad for Elizabeth." Logan replied.

"She can come with?" Carlos smiled. "If she's anything like you, I'm sure she's amazing."

Them mere words caused Logan's heart to almost completely shut down. If it wasn't for the fact that his crush of many years wanted to spend time with him, he could have fainted at this entire moment. It was all so perfect, it had to be fake.

"And what if she's more like James?" Logan playfully retorted, his voice laced with flirtiness.

"Then, it's going to be an interesting ride," Carlos chuckled. "Meet me at the carpark. You know my car, right?"

Logan nodded. "I'm sure I'll find it."

"Great, so, catch you around Logie." Carlos said with a golden smile and wave as he walked off.

Logie. He just called Logan, Logie. Already, Carlos had picked out the perfect nickname to use. His heart was literally hammering at his chest, begging to be released and to join Carlos'. As his whole body warmed and sizzled at the mere word, Logan turned on his heel, sprinting off to what he thought was his next lesson.

* * *

><p>The final bell whistled throughout the halls, the school chattering with noise as kids climbed out of their seats, met their friends and then departed for home. As Logan walked through the hall at the teenagers, he could feel the nerves building up inside of him, the somersaults twisting and turning in his stomach. Never before had Carlos spoke to him, and now, in a completely new environment, Logan would have to spend time with Carlos.<p>

The air smothered his body and caused his clothes to wrinkle as he pushed the doors open, noticing the carpark in the distance. He was surprised to find the exit, in reality. No doubt, he assumed he would easily get lost. During the day, he managed to find James and tell him of Carlos coming over, although, James apparently knew. Carlos had told Kendall, who passed the information onto James at lunch. His heart tingled more as he saw the Latino leant on the bonnet of his car in the distance.

Carlos had bragged about it. Clearly, he was excited which of course, only added to the growing nerves and feelings overwhelming Logan's body and mind.

"Hey, I'm ready." Logan said quietly as he stopped in front of the car.

"Cool," Carlos grinned. "Where's your sister?"

"Oh," Logan paused. He forgot to find Elizabeth and tell her about taking the car with Carlos. "She err.. S-She wanted to go with James.."

Carlos nodded with a sweet smile painted on his caramel face. "Hop in, let's get this party started."

As Carlos climbed in, Logan joined him, taking a deep breath as he opened the car door.

"Yeah, let's get this party started.." Logan mumbled to himself as he took his seat next to the boy of his dreams.

The car purred to life as Carlos made his way to Logan's house, having learned the address of by heart, apparently. Now, there was no turning. Now, Logan would have to spend time with Carlos. Things were moving fast, well too fast. But he couldn't control it. He had no control whatsoever. In his mind, Logan decided to enjoy the ride. To enjoy this reality before he would wake up and everything would be gone.. Forever.

* * *

><p><strong>I think the ending was rushed? My main focus on this story was Cargan interaction, Jagan brotherly interaction as well as introducing some characters that are vital to the overall storyline.<strong>

**Okay- Logan has always crushed on Carlos. In this world, though, it's pretty much established that gay-universe Carlos really likes Logan. But yes. There is a real world Carlos as well, although, he completely ignored Logan.**

**Now, Logan doesn't have to worry, seeing as gay-universe Carlos likes him!**


	5. Step In The Right Direction

**I still love you amazing people. Yes, I mean you **_nigel small_, _LogansWifeyy_, _brittney_, _Big Time Ships_, _Logan's Cougar_, _Aeroja_, _cookielover101_, _Hikari no Kasai_, _anon_,_Xbigtimerusherx_, _Lansten_, _Mr. President_, _I AM AIR _**and stalker supreme, **_MoonbabyAstroRock3r._

Still, I do love those of you that favourited and alerted. You guys are amazing, you know that?

* * *

><p><strong>Struck By Thunder<strong>

**Chapter Five; Step In The Right Direction.**

* * *

><p>The hum of the radio kept the boys from hitting that awkward silence that seemed to be creeping up on them a lot. Carlos was more nervous about saying the wrong thing, whilst Logan was more preoccupied within making sure that his story worked out, that it seemed as if everything was normal; that in reality, he wasn't this crazy guy who claimed to be from a different universe, a bolt of lightning having thrown him into this world.<p>

A world that was growing on him, bit by bit.

Carlos had never paid attention to him at school, so now, this was his chance to show the Latino that he was a normal kid.

"So, Carlos.. How long have you known Kendall?" Logan asked quietly.

"Hmm.." Carlos furrowed his eyebrows, eyes still fixed on the road. "I think, from since we done hockey together in pre-school. Yeah, from then."

"Awesome.." Logan replied, attempting to make his voice keep even, rather than breaking into a high-pitch scream because in his mind, he was happy dancing. He was alone, in a car, with Carlos Garcia, his crush for many years.

Carlos turned his head slightly, taking his eyes from the world and planting them on Logan. He smiled to himself when he saw the colour of Logan's cheeks, the nerves and blushing more apparent than the brunette had thought.

"You're cute, you know that?" Carlos laughed.

That made things even more harder to cope with. At this point, Logan was literally fighting the urge to wind the window down and scream until his lungs had burst. That's how giddy Carlos was making him at this very moment. His hand found it's way to the back of his neck, scratching awkwardly until once again, a sharp pain washed over his body.

He forgot the damage.. Again.

"Fuck.." Logan hissed through his teeth.

"Seriously, man," Carlos chuckled. "You need to go to a hospital or something. It could be infected or something."

"Infected. Wow, you know about medicine?" Logan asked, surprised.

"I watch the odd medical show here and there," Carlos smirked. "From what I hear, you practically eat and breathe medical knowledge."

"Yeah," Logan gushed, stopping when he realised how idiotic he must sound. He coughed, clearing his throat and making his voice stronger, more solid. "I mean, that's what I want to be when I'm older. A doctor."

"That's good, having your dreams and everything. I hope to play professional hockey, hopefully. I'm keeping my fingers crossed that a scout decides to recruit me." Carlos grinned.

"Yeah? What college you got in mind?" Logan questioned him.

"Well, I haven't decided that just yet," Carlos took a breath. "I mean, I'm happy with whatever I get, you know?"

"Yeah, I guess," Logan nodded. "I'm sure you're brilliant at it, though. Playing hockey, I mean."

Carlos laughed once more, his tone of his voice reducing Logan's body to gelatin within seconds. "Well, you'll have to come watch me sometime."

"I'll hold you to it." Logan playfully replied, the awkwardness evaporating as if it was never true.

Logan could see the faint smirk that began to paint its way across Carlos' caramel face, the light catching in the right place to make it look as if it glowed. He looked like an angel. His eyes soon found their way out the window, watching the scenery pass by as Carlos continued the journey to the crazy residence that Logan had to now call home.

* * *

><p>He could see his house in the distance, rather big and towering over many of the small, dainty cottage-type houses next door. Then, he recognised James' car parked on the driveway. Hopefully, James did wait for Elizabeth, otherwise, she's still at school, not doubt on the phone and getting the boys in serious trouble.<p>

"Your house is massive." Carlos whistled as he climbed out the door and onto the pavement.

"Yeah, I suppose so.. Is yours?" Logan asked, curiousity getting the better of him as he followed. If he had two dads and two moms, clearly Carlos had the same. Who'd he live with?

"It's okay, I guess, I mean, I live with my mom and sister." Carlos shrugged.

"Oh, so, a small family then? Complete polar opposite to mine," Logan laughed lightly, watching as Carlos began to tense up. "Oh, I'm sorry if I've hit a nerve.."

"No, no you haven't," Carlos forced a smile. "Now, let's get inside and show me the console. I'll whoop your ass at Mario Kart."

"Well, yeah, we'll see about that." Logan smiled as he unlocked the door.

Logan led Carlos through the house, finding it unusually quiet. I mean, he knew most of the people were out, but he expected something. Well, he expected to at least hear whimpers or moaning from James and Kendall practically dry humping each other upstairs.

"Anyone home?" Logan shouted.

"In here."

Logan smiled turning to Carlos, letting his hand take hold of Carlos'. His mind whirled when their skin touched, but it went completely berserk when he felt Carlos tightening the grip, as if relishing the warmth that Logan's hand gave off. Slowly, he pulled Carlos through the house, completely guessing where to go. He knew the voice came from the right, but from which room was a mystery. Yet, he had to make it sound like he's always lived here. Because he has, to these people anyway.

He walked into the living room, managing to remember his dad thrusting him onto the vivid purple couch. But instead of seeing the vast, colourful material, he saw 2 boys, leaned forward and their eyes strained on the large TV perched in front of them.

"You guys work fast." Logan chuckled as he pulled Carlos into the room, hearing yet another whistle from the Latino.

"I can work even faster, if you get my drift." Kendall smirked, getting an elbow to the ribcage from James.

"He's joking, by the way," James said, not even turning his eyes. "Set the other controllers up, we'll take you down."

"I can take you down, if you get my drift." Kendall teased once more, only this time, gaining a raspy and high-pitched laugh from James, the nerves taking over and a huge laugh from Carlos, his friend obviously finding the humour from Kendall's innuendos.

"Yeah, alright then." Logan raised an eyebrow at the childness, grabbing the remaining 2 controllers carefully from the table, avoiding hurting his hand even more, passing one to Carlos. The Latino went almost giddy, jumping up and down on the spot before running across the room and planting his body down on the room in front of Kendall's legs.

Carefully, Logan lowered himself to the floor, taking the time to not use his hands to lower himself down. He didn't want to damage his hands, again, since that's all he seemed too do lately. It was hard to remember the pain when he finally felt relaxed. Free. At home.

* * *

><p>The boys shared a joke and laugh as they went through their character selection. Quickly, Kendall, James and Carlos took their characters, going for the obvious choices that matched their personalities. Logan, on the other hand, took his time. In his mind, the gears were spinning and a formulation was printing out from the supercomputer.<p>

Despite it being a game, Logan took it more of a mathematical equation that needed to be solved.

"Dude, you're picking Peach?" James raised an eyebrow, looking at Logan.

"Yeah, trust me, she's gonna kick your ass." Logan smirked, confirming his choice and letting the game load.

* * *

><p>"God damn it! He always does this. This is why, I don't play games with him." James moaned in annoyance, slamming his controller on the couch as he slumped backwards, his hands slamming into his face.<p>

"How did he win, again?" Kendall looked confused at Carlos, getting a simple shrug from the Latino, before turning to Logan. "Seriously, how do you keep winning with Peach?"

Logan flashed his crooked grin, only this time, it had a sense of confidence and cockyness to it. "Well, I done the math. If you balance out all the properties and numbers yo-"

"Forget it, brainbox, I have no idea what you just said." Kendall interjected, rolling his eyes.

"Stop being babies now, it's just a game. Look at Carlos, he ain't bothered." Logan gestured his hand outwards.

"Yeah, that's because he's more than happy just staring at you," Kendall so kindly put in, smirking at the pair. "That's why he keeps coming last. He's too distracted due to the fact that you stick your tongue out and bite on it when you concentrate."

A prickly heat climbed Logan's neck ever so slowly, reaching his cheeks and turning them a vivid red as his eyes landed on Carlos, noticing the Latino had his head bowed, fighting back an incredibly cute grin.

"Awh, isn't he adorable Logan?" Kendall grinned playfully, landing against the back of the couch, not noticing Carlos leaping to his feet and thrusting Kendall against the back.

"Such a dick," Carlos laughed, scratching awkwardly at the back of his neck when he felt hot eyes on him. "H-He erm, he doesn't know what he's saying.."

Logan nodded, fighting back the pleased grin that was trying to spread out on his face. He turned his eyes to James, noticing the brunette staring at him, his eyebrows dancing as his eyes twinkled. Logan groaned, punching a soft fist against James' knee. James laughed, leaning back to join Kendall, the dirty blonde deciding it was safer to stay away from Carlos, seeing as he didn't want his secrets being spilled out.

"Don't worry, lovebirds, we'll be heading upstairs and out the way." James smiled, taking Kendall's hand into his as he lead him away from the room.

Logan watched the pair move away, noticing Carlos jumping in Kendall's seat quickly. He smiled as Carlos rubbed a circle on the leather, giving Logan the puppy-dog eyes.

"Come sit with me, Logan," Carlos pouted. "We can watch TV or a movie?"

Warmth swamped over Logan's body. His dream was literally unfolding right before his eyes. He had always wondered what it would be like to talk to Carlos Garcia, or better yet, share a couch with him whilst they watch TV.

"Yeah, sure, but first, let me get some snacks and you pick out the movie?" Logan asked, climbing to his feet.

Carlos grinned, perfect teeth on show that just made his caramel face brighten. "That sounds perfect."

Logan smiled softly as he departed the room, taking a moment to quickly recount his steps from the morning and find out where the kitchen was. After making a turn and pushing open the door, he was met by the long brown hair and piercing sea green eyes of Elizabeth, the girl sitting at the dining room table with her eyes up at the door, books and paper spewed out across the wood.

"Hey," Logan greeted her. "Homework?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Yeah, I heard a lot of shouting and cheering.. I take it the boys got whiny you beat them?"

"Yeah," Logan laughed. "Turns out, boys can get pretty emotional when their manly characters get the crap beaten out of them by girly characters."

"Boys will be boys," Elizabeth said with a soft smile. "I heard Carlos Garcia's voice, right?"

"Yeah, you did," Logan furrowed his eyebrows. "Wait. How do you know him?"

Elizabeth's eyes grew slightly wide, the sea green that tinted the orbs becoming more prominent and glossy. "O-Oh, you know, he's quite good friends with my friend Evan."

"Evan.." Logan replied, dragging the words out in an attempt to cover up the fact he had no idea who Elizabeth was one about.

"Y-Yeah, Evan Wilde. H-He's in my year, but he's the water and towel boy for the hockey team." Elizabeth stammered with a smile.

"Oh, okay," Logan said softly. "Well, I'm gonna go fetch some snacks for a movie with Carlos. Do you know when everyone will be back? It's kinda weird they aren't all home."

"But they are?" Elizabeth said confused.

"Are they?.." Logan breathed, worried they might have seen everything. He didn't know how they would react, but seeing as they seemed over the top flamboyant, it was clear they would probably squeal and jump on the spot.

"Yeah, they always head on over to my side when everythings finished. It's time for my dad and Julian to spend time with Daisy and the twins. Then, when dinner draws, we meet here and then separate to our own sides. It's always been like this, Logan." Elizabeth tilted her head to the side, allowing her curls to fall slightly.

"Sorry, still erm, not feeling in top perform." Logan grinned awkwardly, quickly removing himself from the situation.

He motioned into the kitchen, noticing the busy people once again slaving over the cookers, preparing the food for the huge family. Logan smiled sweetly at the women and men, ducking down to the cupboard, pulling forth a hoarde of junk food and sugary snacks, all of which, were mainly for Carlos. Logan didn't particularly like them, but mainly because being a genius, he knew the damage it done.

But now, he had to at least seem fun and appealing for Carlos, not a know-it-all.

* * *

><p>With the load embraced in his arms, Logan moved back into the living room, noticing Carlos with a DVD gripped in his hand, a child-like grin painted across his golden face.<p>

"You look happy," Logan chuckled, placing the food out on the table, letting the snacks sprawl out. "What movie did you pick?"

Carlos blushed slightly, allowing the dusty pink to take over the golden shine on his cheeks. "Well.. I kind of found my favourite movie of all time and err.. It pulls on my heartstrings."

Logan's eyebrows rose as he caught a glimpse of the title of the movie, Carlos' fingers only covering it slightly.

"Titantic?" Logan smiled.

Damn. He was not expecting that. Logan took a deep breath, finding it had been caught in his throat. Flutters hit his heart rapidly, allowing the organ to feel as if it was rising in his body, ready to pop. Titantic was his favourite movie of all time. He knew it was sad, and really, it's not got the best of endings. But in reality, the love story between Jack and Rose was what drew Logan in the most. It was sweet and yet, doomed.

Something Logan could relate to. He could see himself finding someone, but just like how Jack and Rose were doomed, he was too, only difference being that instead of the boat sinking, it would no doubt be his heart, breaking at the cruel words that he faced a lot in the real world.

"Yeah, it sounds lame.. But, I dunno, something about the romance makes me all gooey." Carlos softly smiled, the pink on his cheeks becoming more vibrant.

"I know what you mean," Logan nodded with a small smile, taking his seat on the couch. "It's my favourite too."

"Really?" Carlos grinned, his pearly white teeth showing. "See, I knew we had a lot in common."

Logan blushed when Carlos passed him a cheeky wink, climbing off of the couch to insert the DVD into the player. When he returned, Carlos' body fell back against the couch as Logan grabbed the control, pressing play.

A few minutes into the movie, Logan's eyes flicked towards Carlos for a split moment, noticing the gap between them had gotten smaller. He smirked, the prickly heat tormenting his face as he tried to focus on the movie. Although this time, it was more noticeable. A couple more minutes in, Logan heard the faint sound of the leather squeaking, and when his eyes looked to the left of him, he noticed the gap had gotten even smaller.

"Carlos, may I ask why you seem so determined to invade my personal space?" Logan cocked an eyebrow, smirking.

"Why?" Carlos playfully replied, sliding a bit closer. "Does me being so close bother you?"

"I-I-I wouldn't say it bothered me.." Logan spluttered, desperately fighting against his body to make it work properly, rather than turning to mush.

"What about.." Carlos whispered in a sultry voice, sliding even closer. "Now?"

The heat was literally dancing on Logan's cheeks so much, they hurt. He could feel the stinging sensation that was happening, all because he was biting back the ever-growing grin that wanted to stay on his face when Carlos was near. His body went completely stiff as he saw, from the corner of his eye, Carlos raising his arm, draping it across the back of the couch, his fingers lightly brushing against Logan's shoulder.

"Y-Y-Y-Yeah." Logan squeaked, realising his voice had risen, due to the nerves building.

Carlos smirked, letting his hand fully fall onto Logan's shoulder, feeling the boy grow stiff and then relax underneath his touch. Then, after a while on letting his hand sit there, Carlos pulled Logan into his body slowly, Logan's head lightly falling against Carlos' shoulder. The Latino waited with baited breath, expecting Logan to jerk away quicker than ever. But instead, all he heard was a contented sigh, a signal that Logan was enjoying the almost-complete-cuddle.

Then, it was cut short, a cough coming from the doorway.

"Hate to interrupt, seeing as I can feel the tension in this room," Kendall smiled politely, but with an ounce of his cocky attitude. "But I need to get home and I don't have a lift."

"Get James to take you?" Logan suggested, hiding his blush as he pulled himself from Carlos' light grip.

"Or better yet, walk." Carlos scowled.

"Funny. Now, pull yourself away and drive me home, Car, you can see him tomorrow. Or better yet, get him to come to the game." Kendall said.

"That's true.." Carlos pondered for a moment, turning to Logan. "Don't forget, you said you'll hold me to it."

Logan let out a small, breathy laugh. "That's so true. Yeah, sure, guarantee James is coming."

"Course he is. He thinks I look good in my jersey." Kendall replied with a cockyness lacing his voice.

"So, I'll erm, I'll see you tomorrow then," Carlos said sweetly, climbing up from the couch. "I had fun."

"Me too." Logan gushed.

He held out his hand, expecting Carlos to shake it. Or better yet, maybe push it open for a hug. He didn't expect much, but, they practically just spent most of the day lightly flirting and then, cuddled watching a romantic movie. It was basically the draft to a relationship, possibly.

But he got neither.

Carlos leaned forward, tilting his head to the side. His lips parted, drawing in a small amount of breath as the lips made contact with Logan's hot cheek, sending a wave of shiver down the brunette's spine.

"See you tomorrow, Logie." Carlos breathed softly, leaving the room with a now, hysterical laughing Kendall, the blonde preparing himself to ridicule Carlos to the bone.

Logan stayed still, in the same spot, absorbing what had just happened. The kiss on the cheek. Things were looking up. But one thought constantly danced on Logan's brain. It constantly bugged him throughout all the happy moments, the blushing and gushing. What if this world, this perfect world, wasn't real, but a simple fantasy?

He didn't want that. Everything was too good to turn back now. It was too far gone.

It was clear. His mind was clear.

He didn't want to wake up. Ever.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I'm preparing myself to lay down the actual plot to everything. Obviously, the romance is a big storyline itself, but I mean, what's the fun in romance without a bit of drama and bad stuff? Need a healthy balance.<strong>

**I won't go into too much detail, just.. Don't expect the romance to be the only storyline. There will be other storylines, which I'm setting the foundations for soon. It might have happened. You never know, you'll have to pick these things up along the way.**

**I'm worried about the Cargan romance going on.. It's so slow!**


	6. Learning My Life

**Woohoo! Lots of love to go out this time, especially to **_Miss-Invisible-Heartbreak_, _nigel small_, _LogansWifeyy_, _Aeroja_, _anon_, _brittney_, _Hikari no Kasai_, _I AM AIR_, _My Covergirl-Beauty Within_, _kendallsgirl12_, _Vampire-Goth-Girl_, _Lansten_, _Cookie Monster Giggles_, _ThisHendersonChick14 _**and my amigo, **_MoonbabyAstroRock3r._

Oh my. All the alerts and favourites for this story! I'm so flattered, it's unreal. Seriously, everybody, thank you from the bottom of my heart!

Well, _anon_, I appreciate the time you took to review, but seeing as it says Cargan/Kames in the summary, and seeing as 5 chapters are already written telling exactly who Logan likes.. It'd be silly to change it now, plus, since it's my story, I'm using my personal preference, which is Cargan and Kames.

* * *

><p><strong>Struck By Thunder<strong>

**Chapter Six; Learning My Life.**

* * *

><p>The warm sun flickered through the curtains, pouring it's rays onto the two sleeping boys in the purple shaded room, both curled up under their separate duvets. A thin stream of light caught Logan's eyes, causing them to squirm, slowly peeling open. Letting out a tired yawn, Logan steadily rose on the mattress, careful not to hurt his now, recently bare hands. Flipping them over to the palms, Logan smiled contently when he noticed that the hot, bright red mark that scorched across his hand was now a soft, baby pink.<p>

Leaning on his hands to hoist himself up, his eyes fluttered around the room, taking the scene of the purple walls and carpet. Logan smirked to himself, happy that he hadn't woke up. He couldn't. Not now. Not when Carlos and him were so close and getting along swimmingly. He couldn't return to that horrible life, he didn't want to return to that horrible life.

His soft smirk soon turned evil as he noticed James in the bed opposite him, blanket brought up to cover his eyes, only a mess of hair laying on top. Gripping onto the pillow behind him, and in one swift movement, Logan brought the item into the air and threw it, aiming at James.

It hit dead centre on his head, causing the taller boy's eyes to quickly shoot open.

"Don't be a dick." James hissed through a yawn.

"Well, I'm sorry sleeping beauty," Logan raised an eyebrow. "But if you didn't hear that insanely annoying ringtone, I'd say your phone was going off."

James' eyes widen as he quickly threw back the cover, his hands falling over the side of the bed to the underneath, scrambling for the device. Laughing to his success, James got back up, phone in hand. His soft and almost giddy smile soon turned to a fall out grin once he pressed a few buttons.

"Lover boy?" Logan asked, a tint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Yes," James beamed. "He was texting me to remind me about the hockey game and to come and watch him."

"Oh, well if he knew about last night and how you wouldn't shut up about th-" Logan joked.

Before Logan could finish his sentence, he was cut off a pillow thrown to his face, causing a few strands of hair to fall ungracefully in front of his forehead.

"Well, I wonder how Carlos would react when if he knew about you, talking about him in your sleep?" James smirked, his eyebrows rose.

A deep tone of pink forced their way onto Logan's cheeks, highlighting his features more. He tugged his lip between his teeth, desperately surpressing the urge to either grin like he was insane or to scream to the high heavens about how happy he was. His eyes soon flitted back to James, seeing the downright smug look on his face.

"Shut up," Logan replied with a laugh, climbing out of bed, stretching his arm out in the direction of the bathroom he and James shared. "I would love a shower before school this morning, so y'know, hurry up pretty boy."

"I'm fine, thanks," James smiled, before it turned smug, once more. "You can go first, seeing as you probably will want to sing or scream in the shower about Carlos."

A breathy laugh escaped Logan's lips as he motioned across the room, stopping around James' bed to punch him lightly in the arm. As he opened the door and moved in, he heard the faint whine of James pretending to be hurt. Closing the door and quickly shedding the top and shorts that clothed him overnight, Logan carefully stepped into the ceramic tub, standing directly under the shower. Twisting the silver tap, the water rushed out, trickling over the vulnerable pale skin.

It slowly caressed his body as he washed his hair, allowing his fingers to move freely through his locks. It was nice, being able to use his hands without the constant pain that rushed through his body everytime.

When he was finished, towel wrapped around his waist, Logan moved back into the bedroom, noticing James was gone. His eyebrows arched, Logan moved across the room, quickly the time that James wasn't around to get changed and dried before he could come in and no doubt make Logan feel incredibly uncomfortable. Finally dressed, Logan grabbed the backpack that sat neatly at the bottom of his bed, slinging over his shoulder as he made his way downstairs.

* * *

><p>Once again, pushing the door open, the only person to be seen was Elizabeth, eating her breakfast whilst looking through a book. Logan smiled, taking in the fact that despite not sharing any of his genes, Elizabeth had picked up many of Logan's attributes, making her even more quirky.<p>

"Morning," Logan said warmly, taking a seat opposite her and waiting for the cooks to bring the food into him, like Francis had taught him, all over again. "Did you sleep well?"

Elizabeth's eyes flicked up for a moment, the sea green looking a lot duller than normal. "Yeah, it was okay, I guess. Yours?"

"It was nice, thanks," Logan paused, taking the bowl from the lady, who appeared out of nowhere. "You seem down, Liz, you wanna talk about it?"

"I'm okay, honestly," Elizabeth's head shot up, her curls shaking slightly. "I'm just.. Really tired, that's all, nothing major."

Elizabeth forced a small and sweet smile on her face, hoping it would keep Logan from asking any questions, which luckily, it did. He wasn't too sure how his relationship with Elizabeth worked, but for now, it was best to leave it. That way, she knew she could trust him.

Pulling a spoonful of food to his lips, the door from the other side of the house swung open, one of the twins quickly rushing in, his clothes all messy and wrinkled.

"Lizzy, Lizzy!" the small boy cried, tapping his small fist onto her knee.

"What, Dalton?" Elizabeth replied, her voice changing to match a more, sweeter tone.

"Mommy says can you come and.. Err.." Dalton paused, bringing a finger to his lip as he thought for a second. "Help her."

His head bounced up and down, confirming he chose the right answer. Elizabeth let out a sigh as she slipped out her seat, heading into the other side of the house that she lived in. Dalton turned spun around, facing Logan with a sweet smile.

"Hey Dalton," Logan smiled. "Are you okay?"

Dalton pursed his lips, letting it turn into a mischevious grin as he nodded, the small fringe on his head bounce.

"Are you sure? Everything okay?" Logan asked gently.

"Yeah." Dalton grinned, again, the smile laced with a hint of trouble.

"Dalton, did you do something wrong?" Logan raised an eyebrow, fighting back a smirk.

"No!" Dalton whined, letting his eyebrows drop as he frowned. "It wasn't me, it was Xavier! He did it, I swear!"

"Did what?" Logan smirked, unable to hold it back.

"Well, err," Dalton said timidly, bringing the finger to his lips once more. "We were playing and I threw a ball and Xavier was supposed to catch it but he didn't and then it went into the wall and it bounced soooooo high and it landed on the table and knocked the glass of flowers off.."

Dalton frowned as he lowered his head, worried about the possible consequences. Logan smiled, climbing out of his seat and moving over to Dalton, getting down on his knees in front of the boy, their eyes at the same level.

"Don't worry," Logan cooed, scruffing his hair up. "I'm sure mommy will be fine with it."

Rather than replying with a word, Dalton flung his arms open, quickly wrapping them around Logan's neck. Dalton let out a contented sigh as Logan finally accepted the hug, letting his own hands gently rub the young boy's back. He didn't know the feeling, but right now, knowing the kid was looking to him for comfort.. It left a sort of warmth in his heart he didn't know about. A warmth completely different to friends or family or Carlos for that matter. A warmth that showed he was needed and not useless.

He pulled away from the hug, holding Dalton by the shoulders. "You should go and say sorry, though."

Dalton nodded with a huge grin, quickly running off into the house as fast as his legs could carry him.

Logan returned to the table and finished breakfast hastily, realising he was going to be late if he didn't hurry.

* * *

><p>He opened the front door, prepared to leave when he noticed that a car was missing from the driveway. But oddly, despite saying they always travelled together, it was James' car that seemed to be missing.<p>

"Liz, did James go already?" Logan asked as he walked down the path to the car, closely followed by Elizabeth.

"I guess, either that, or he went to meet up with Kendall." Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

Logan unlocked the car, getting in at the same time as Elizabeth. "Does he normally just run off in the morning without a word of warning?"

Elizabeth turned to face him in the car, raising an eyebrow as she surpressed a laugh. "No, but since sorta seeing Kendall.. Yeah.. Most definitely."

"Nice of him to tell us." Logan deadpanned, starting the car and letting the machine pur for a while, before finally deciding to head towards school. Luckily, after watching both Carlos and James drive to and from the house, he pretty knew the direction down to a tee.

"That's James, for you, just be glad you don't share the same genes." Elizabeth laughed softly.

"Well, if I'm honest, you seem more like me than James." Logan replied with a smile.

"Yeah," Elizabeth said. "I've always wanted to be more like you than James."

"Is that so?" Logan gently laughed. "You want to be more like the geek than the stud?"

"That's because I don't believe in falling for someone by their looks," Elizabeth stated as she changed the channel on the radio. "I believe it's all down to personality alone. Nothing else. That's why I try to be smart and make a life for myself, so that when I find the right girl, she'll like me for my personality and not just my looks."

Logan turned his head, shooting her a confused but sweet smile. She was more like him than he imagined. "That's a good philosophy, Liz."

Elizabeth returned the smile as Logan turned the steering wheel, pulling it into the school parking lot and parking it at the end. Logan opened the door, closely followed by Elizabeth.

"So, I'll see you at the end of the day, yeah?" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh, right," Logan furrowed his eyebrows. "I promised Carlos that I'd go watch the hockey game.."

"Oh.." Elizabeth frowned slightly. "I guess I can wait around? Do some work in the library or something."

"Are you sure? You can just come and watch the game." Logan lightly laughed.

"Maybe," Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders. "I'll see you around."

With that final word, Elizabeth walked off in the direction of a group of girls, her bag slung over one shoulder. Logan smiled as she disappeared with the gaggle of girls into the building, Logan taking a moment to straightening out his clothes before making the journey inwards.

* * *

><p>Pushing the door open, Logan made his way to his locker, feet pounding against the tiled floor. He caught a couple of guys staring at him, well, more like checking him up. It was odd, seeing as not only did he know a fair amount of them, but many of the guys would never have took a second look at Logan in the real world, let alone shamelessly check his body out. Dialling his code, Logan opened the metallic door, dropping a few items inside when a dry and breathy cough caused him to turn around.<p>

Coming face to face with Jett Stetson, leaning against the lockers, eyes sparkling and arms crossed over his chest.

"Hey cutie," Jett smugly smiled. "So, are you gonna come and check out my football game this week?"

Logan froze in the spot. It was weird, seeing as he was flirting with him.. But the voice.. It sounded so cold and harsh, just like it did in the real world.

"Well? I mean, c'mon, you can't resist me forever." Jett smirked.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Logan smiled sarcastically, realising that he could take advantage of the horny teenager, seeing as he wanted to kiss him rather than hurt him. "Was you speaking to me?"

"Don't be such a tease, Dimples," Jett cooed, lifting his hand out and letting a finger run along Logan's jawline, causing the brunette to flinch. "I know you want me."

"When pigs fly," Logan slightly hissed, jerking his head away from the finger. "Which begs the question.. Can you fly yet?"

"You won't be able to resist me forever, Dimples," Jett smirked as he began walking away, turning to shout down the hallway at Logan. "I always get what I want!"

Logan shuddered at the mere thought of being with Jett. The man was disgusting, a complete and utter pig of a man. His face contorted at the replay of Jett calling him Dimples. No-one has ever called him that, let alone even notice the small features that became more obvious when he smiled. Another wash of disgust flooded his body, as if in his mind, he could hear Jett breathing the words into his ear, ever so lightly.

It was disgusting, pure repulsive.

Collecting a book from the locker and closing the door with a thud, Logan made his way to class, narrowly avoiding Brianna, the redhead calling him from a distance about the prom, again. He had to get used to this world properly, first, not floundering around dealing with a prom that Brianna could easily take control of and do herself. She just liked having underlings, Logan thought.

As Logan took his seat, the rest of the class filled up, including Kendall, who wiggled his obscene eyebrows and smirked to Logan, indicating the humour behind Carlos talking to him about Logan. A deep blush sat on Logan's cheek as he buried his head into the book, waiting for the teacher to start the lesson.

* * *

><p>Soon, the morning flew by, Logan taking his lunch and sitting with Camille and Jo, enjoying their pointless gossip. It was refreshing, listening to the girls. It reminded him of home, seeing as their personalities hadn't changed the slightest, just the topic they talked about. Drowning out of their new topic on this boy in the year below, someone caught Logan's attention from the corner of his eye, turning his body into a fluttering mess.<p>

The caramel skin shone as the light gently graced itself over his flesh, highlighting every muscle and shadow perfectly. Even more so, Carlos was decked out in his hockey uniform, ready for the afternoon's game. It was odd, him wearing it so early when there was still a few hours left of school, but still, that didn't stop the warmth that suffocated Logan's body instantly, the rapid beating against his ribcage.

Carlos flashed a crooked grin that set Logan's heart alight, as he followed the rest of the hockey team inwards, heading over to a table in the far corner. Realising the deep blush on his face and wanting to avoid being cooed at by the girls, Logan ate his food quickly, making up an excuse to leave the cafeteria and head somewhere else. Somewhere away from the incredibly cute boy that caused his heart to melt and the best friends that took their babying to a whole new level.

Before he knew it, after sneaking off and attending the afternoon lessons, the day was over.

Walking through the school halls blindly, looking for the gym or arena or whatever the game was going to be held in. Searching the halls, he noticed that every kid in the entire school was heading in the same direction, gossiping and chatting between themselves about the game and how important it was going to be. Smirking at the fact that it got easier, he tagged along, hoping that he could slip by them all when he got closer to the venue.

Sliding past a group of girls, Logan pushed through the large metal-like doors that lead into the gym, except this time, there was a brisky chill to the air. The whole arena was covered in bleachers, tons of them, whilst the centre had been turned over from it's usual floorboards into a compact ice arena. It was amazing, considering the technology it must need.

But then again, this world was full of surprises.

Taking a seat on the bleachers at the end, leaving a gap, due to not wanting some random stranger sitting next to him, Logan watched eagerly through the crowd, trying to find those that he recognised. More geeks, more cheerleaders and more other, randomly placed kids on the food chain. But no jocks. It didn't surprise him, actually. It must be quite the rivalry between sport teams such as ice hockey and football.

Like Jett versus Carlos.

Logan tried to bite back the image of being with Carlos and rubbing it in Jett's face, when some music blared through the speakers in the corners of the room. Soon, a deep, husky voice spoke over the tannoy.

_"Ladies and Gentleman, please give a warm welcome to your very own, Duluth Dodgers!"_

The boys started to skate onto the ice, in the uniform that Logan drooled over when seeing Carlos. It was bulky and green, making each member look like a miniature version of the Hulk. But then again, Logan couldn't help but that attractive, seeing as he loved comics at the same time. A small smile peered on his face when the last person to skate out was Carlos, waving at the roaring crowd that cheered the team on.

_"And, give a warm welcome to away team, the Minneapolis Minotaurs!"_

The roar of cheers soon turned to boos as another team skated on from a different direction, encouraging the crowd to boo even more. Looking at the stands, Logan noticed a boy with bleach white hair, sat down on the benches in normal clothing, yet, had a tray of water bottles connected to his chest, a towel thrown over his shoulder.

He furrowed his eyebrows, trying to remember what Elizabeth had said about the water boy. Evan, that was his name.

The timer went off as the puck was thrown down, the game beginning. The sound of bodies colliding echoed throughout the room, Logan's eyes flicking between the game, Carlos and Evan. He looked so strange, with his almost pure white hair and light skin.

"Hey man," James said as he sat down on the empty seat. "Don't the boys look hot?"

"Yeah, really hot.." Logan replied quietly.

"Yo, earth to Logan!" James called out louder, watching Logan jerk his head around, followed by a few people who hissed at him for making such noise. "Oh shut up, it's not the movies."

"Yeah?" Logan asked, completely not with it.

"What you staring at then, another boy you've decided to move onto, you little whore?" James chuckled as he craned his neck to the area Logan was focused on. "Evan Wilde? The water boy?"

Logan nodded. "Yeah, Elizabeth was talking about him the other day."

"Well, of course she was, he's her best friend." James cocked an eyebrow.

"Is it? I totally forgot about that.." Logan mumbled, once again covering up his lies. "So, how do you know which ones Kendall?"

"Isn't it obvious?" James smiled, pointing his finger. "He's that one right there, Number 10, the guy totally destroying the field!"

"Know his number, do we?" Logan teased. "That doesn't sound stalkerish at all."

James lightly punched Logan's arm, smirking devilishly. "It's not stalkerish at all, Mister I-I-I wouldn't say it bothered me."

"You were spying!" Logan whined.

"It's not spying when we was stood innocently at the door, waiting for you guys to finish up so Kendall could go home," James said matter-of-factly. "You were the one that couldn't keep yourself quiet with the sexy Latino near you."

"Least my guy doesn't have caterpillars for eyebrows.." Logan replied.

"So Carlos is your guy now, yeah?" James smirked even wider.

Damn. That sure as hell backfired on Logan. He pouted slightly turning his attention to the field just in time to see Carlos drop to his knee, defending the net by stopping the puck quickly. James just grinned to himself at his victory against the smarter one of the two, leaning back into the chair to enjoy the game and the sight of Kendall. Both boys kept quiet the entire game, constantly sharing jokeful glares as they watched their own boy play the game.

But for Logan, his eyes flickered between Carlos, stood in goal, and Evan, the mysterious water boy.

* * *

><p><strong>Eee, sorry for the lack of Cargan interaction here! I just really wanted to work on the Jagan brotherness as well as getting to know Logan's crazy family more, well, more specifically the children like Elizabeth and Dalton. Plus, writing for Dalton was soooo adorable! It made my heart swoon.<strong>

**Yeah, ewww.. So, Jett in the real world bullies him.. Jett in the gay universe fancies him. Nice turnaround, me thinks!**

**Evan.. He's mysterious.. I love him!**


	7. Progression And Hearts

**A big thank you and shout-out to these amazing people that reviewed. Love for **_Aeroja_, _cookielover101_, _ThisHendersonChick14_, _nigel small_, _Katerina The Von_,_Xbigtimerusherx_,_Lansten_, _kendallsgirl12_, _Miss-Invisible-Heartbreak_, _Vampire-Goth-Girl_, _brittney_, _LogansWifeyy_, _Greengamer14_, _Deathmetal180_, _OneBigDisaster_, _Cookie Monster Giggles _**and who could forget, **_Moonbaby__AstroRock3r._

Okay, so, alerts and favourites are loved as well. You guys astound me.

I'm going to say it now, before people start lighting their torches and grabbing their pitchforks. This chapter does have Cargan, a fair amount of it, but it also focuses on other stuff. But yeah, Cargan is in this one, I promise! It's kinda cute, also!

* * *

><p><strong>Struck By Thunder<strong>

**Chapter Seven; Progression And Hearts.**

* * *

><p>The final buzzer blared through the arena, teenagers launching to their feet to cheer and scream. Logan looked onto the rink, noticing the team all skating along to Carlos, stood in the goal, pumping his fists into the air, no doubt smiling behind the criss-cross of the mask. Smiling to himself, Logan watched as the team threw themselves into the air and onto Carlos, all crashing onto the icy floor below.<p>

"Yes!" James cheered, thumping the air.

"Happy, I take it?" Logan smirked.

"Yes, of course I am," James replied with an equal smirk. "Winning the game means a happy Kendall. A happy Kendall means a happy James. You're a genius, you do the math."

Logan's face contorted as an image began to play in his head, just the mere thought of what James was on about making him queasy. Either way, they better not do it at the house in their shared bedroom. Logan had to sleep in there, and despite it not technically be his, it would be far too uncomfortable to know that James and Kendall got it on, just a little bit away from him.

"You're disgusting." Logan scowled.

James laughed, lightly punching Logan's arm. "It could be the same for you and Carlos, y'know."

"We have manners, actually," Logan replied matter-of-factly. "Plus, we're not all dirty minded like you."

"But you wish you were." James said smugly, ending the sentence with a near perfect wink.

"As much as I want to sit here and listen to you, which I don't," Logan scoffed. "I think I'll go and do something else."

"Do something else or do someone else?" James teased with another wink.

"I hate you." Logan scowled, stepping past James and down the steps towards the rink.

His eyes flitted around the room, noticing the large crowds of teenagers all still standing and jumping on the spot, some even throwing small boxes of popcorn into the air. Logan furrowed his eyebrows, noticing the contents of one box spewing out across the floor only a few steps in front. Popcorn? Where the hell did they even get it from?

Music began to blare again around the room, joining in the ever-growing noise of the proud supporters of the school team. Smiling, Logan took the last few steps down to the ringside. Looking through the plastic glass that separated the field from the stands, Logan managed to get his eyes to connect with Carlos, the Latino smiling and skating over. He lifted his helmet off of his head as he got closer, throwing the item onto the ice and letting it skid slightly to the side.

Rushing up to the glass, Logan lightly laughed, noticing the large, pearly white grin that was painted across Carlos' caramel face. Logan nodded his head slightly, a small and sweet smile on his face. He looked curiously as Carlos pulled his top lip between his teeth, giving it a light nibble as a twinkle went off in his eye. Logan's eyebrows furrowed as he watched Carlos breathing out onto the divider, steam smothering the space, leaving it white. Then, despite not being able to see Carlos very clearly, warmth filled his body as he watched a small dot of the condensation clear, a finger running along the line, clearing the space.

Then, his heart died.

Carlos had drawn heart with his finger and hot breath. Carlos stepped to the side, being able to see Logan. Logan's grin was hard to hide and a prickly heat crawled up his neck, dusting his cheeks a soft pink. Carlos blew a dainty kiss as he skated away, leaving Logan in nothing but a lovestruck mess.

"That was cute."

Logan spun on the spot, noticing the mysterious water boy, Evan, standing next to him.

"Pardon?" Logan asked politely, cocking an eyebrow.

"I said, that was cute," Evan smiled. "I think Carlos definitely likes you."

Logan nodded his head awkwardly, unable to actually think of something to say back. His mind was thumping him, telling him to ask the boy why he was so mysterious, but confliction rose, telling him that would be stupid.

"Do you know where Liz is? I was hoping she'd turn up to keep me company, but I guess she had other plans.." Evan frowned.

"Well," Logan coughed. "I did ask her if she was coming, but she said she'd go study."

Evan's frown only grew longer, a sad gloss swamping his eyes within a matter of seconds. Logan's smile pushed up to one side, his eyebrows arching.

"But I mean, she seemed quite busy and off.." Logan quickly interjected, hoping not to make the bleach blonde boy cry. "So maybe she wasn't in the mood for company?"

Evan shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, maybe.."

"Did you guys argue?" Logan asked, cocking an eyebrow again.

Evan's sparkling blue eyes widened, a slight terror shimmering over the cerulean blue. "N-N-No! I mean, not that I know of, but d-did she say anything, about me, that is?"

"She just reminded me that you guys were friends, so that's positive right?" Logan warmly smiled.

"I suppose," Evan forced a sad smile. "But thanks for letting me know."

"No problem." Logan smiled again, bringing his hand into the air pat Evan on the shoulder. But just as it was about to make contact, Evan's eyes caught hold of the palm of Logan's hand, noticing the scar and soft baby pink from the thunder strike. Instantly, Evan's eyes grew terrified.

"I-I-I gotta go.." Evan awkwardly replied, scurrying off.

Logan tilted his head slightly at the boy running away. Something was definitely off. For that split second, where Evan looked so terrified from seeing the scar, Logan could have sworn he saw Evan's eyes changed another colour. From the crystal, cerulean blue they normal were to an acidic green colour. It was a flash, changing back instanty, but Logan swore he saw it happened. It could have all been in his mind, seeing as everything was blurring together for his own liking.

* * *

><p>Sitting on the benches, Logan marvelled around the now empty arena, when he heard a large, grinding noise. Soon enough, the entire ice rink collasped down into the ground, wooden floorboards sliding along the top, decorated in their pretty colourful lines that matched the variety of games that were played on it. The plastic dividers slid down in the ground, everything changing in the split of a second.<p>

"It's awesome, right?" Carlos said, emerging changed from the locker room.

"What, the arena or your game?" Logan smirked as Carlos took his seat.

Carlos' small laugh echoed throughout the room, melting Logan's heart once more. "Both, I guess. Speaking of which, did you see me save that last attempt?"

Logan turned to the side, noticing the still impossibly large grin on the Latino's face. "Yeah, you done amazing, Carlos."

"Good, because I was trying to impress someone, y'know." Carlos warmly smiled.

"Me?" Logan gushed.

"Of course," Carlos said with a breathy laugh. "And the college scout watching as well."

Hot flush ran onto Logan's cheeks, the blush no doubt radiating. Logan bowed his head, turning it slightly so that it was away from Carlos. He just made himself look like an idiot, there was no way he was letting Carlos rip him to shreds for it. Oh, if only James could see.

"Don't worry, I definitely performed more for you," Carlos smiled, placing his thumb underneath Logan's chin, pulling it back to him. "I mean, did you not see the heart?"

"Yeah," Logan lightly laughed. "That was adorable, thank you."

"No problem, Logie," Carlos smiled, corners reaching his eyes. "I was wondering, though, if we could hang out? I mean, I really want to spend more time with you, if that doesn't sound creepy at all."

"Doesn't sound creepy at all," Logan confirmed. "We could head back to mine, once I've found Elizabeth? No-one will be home. Well, yeah, they will be, but away from my side."

Carlos looked at his confused, chocolate orbs sparkling, fluffy eyebrows arched forward.

"Don't worry," Logan laughed, standing up. "Even I don't understand it half the time."

Carlos soon climbed up, also, following Logan out of the arena. Walking through the hallways, Carlos moved up a bit faster so he could walk side-by-side with Logan. Gingerly, his pinky stuck out, slightly brushing against Logan's hand, causing the brunette to stop mid-conversation, just to try and hide yet another blush fighting for dominance.

* * *

><p>"So, was the game good?" Elizabeth asked, sitting in the passengers seat.<p>

"Yeah, it was okay," Logan smiled. "I'm not into sports, but y'know, boys in uniforms playing sports kinda speaks for itself."

"Yeah, I like girls," Elizabeth laughed. "So no, I wouldn't understand but yeah, I do understand, if that makes sense."

"We're smart, who needs to make sense?" Logan chucked with a grin.

Elizabeth turned her head slightly, facing out of the window. Her sea green eyes caught hold of the car following them, the Latino sat behind the wheel, bouncing and mouthing something.

"He's awfully strange.." Elizabeth drawled. "I think he's singing."

"He's just.. Err.. Different, I guess," Logan lightly laughed, nodding at himself for agreement. "Like Evan."

Logan turned his head to the side slightly, noticing the pupils of Elizabeth's eye grow larger, a shimmer swamping them. Her eyes dashed between looking forward and then looking to her lap, as if she couldn't make up her mind about what to do in the situation. Logan furrowed his eyebrows, completely confused by both Elizabeth's strange behaviour to when Evan got mentioned, to the bleach blonde's weird raction to the scar that grazed across Logan's palm.

"Do you hate him?" Logan asked seriously. "Cause if he done something, me and James could talk t-"

"No!" Elizabeth quickly interjected. "It's nothing, honestly, he's just acting weird, lately."

"Weird lately?" Logan questioned her.

"Yeah.." Elizabeth sighed. "I can't explain it and I don't wanna talk about it."

"Okay.." Logan retreated. "But I'm here if you need to talk."

"Thanks." Elizabeth mumbled under her breath, playing with her thumbs.

The car soon came to a halt, stopping outside the large abode that was home to the concotion of the family. Logan unbuckled his seatbelt, climbing out, Elizabeth closely following. The air smothered and caressed his body as he stood on the pavement, eyes flicking over the roof of the car to look at Elizabeth, who clearly was now avoiding his eyesight. Carlos' car soon pulled up behind, a grinding noise coming from the engine. The Latino climbed out the door, flashing a cheeky grin at Logan as Elizabeth walked up the path, entering the house and slamming the door behind her.

"That didn't look too pretty.." Carlos commented as he walked over.

"Something's up with her," Logan frowned. "She won't tell me, though."

"Just be there for her, I guess," Carlos smiled child-like. "It's all you can do."

"Wow," Logan breathed. "When did Carlos get so wise?"

"It was always there, Logie," Carlos smirked. "It just choose its moments."

Logan laughed, shaking his head slightly. "You're so weird."

"Unique, I think, is the better word to use," Carlos grinned, a shiny flash of teeth showing. "Come on, I want some food and games!"

"And the child is back." Logan laughed, watching Carlos scowl as he began to walk up the path, leaving Logan behind, playfully.

The door swung open, Carlos casually walking into the living area like it was his house. Logan laughed lightly, watching the adorable Latino fall onto the couch in a heap, a contented sigh escaping his lips as he relished in the space he got to himself.

"Glad you made yourself at home," Logan smiled, with a light laugh. "Did you want anything to eat or drink?"

"Err, yeah, sure." Carlos smiled, grabbing the controls for the console.

"I take it we're playing computer games, again, yeah?" Logan chuckled.

"Yeah!" Carlos beamed. "I am going to kiss your ass at Mario Kart! This time, your cute face will not faze me."

A deep, pink blush tinted Logan's cheeks as he fought back a huge small. Nodding, Logan quickly departed, heading towards the kitchen to once again, search for snacks and beverages. Opening the door, the smell of cooking food swamped Logan's body, the heat from the cookers smothering the air. As Logan bent down for the cupboard, grabbing bags of chips and sugary sweets, the door opened again, loud and fast footsteps pounding against the floor.

"Logan, there you are!"

Logan's eyes fluttered to the corner, noticing Joanna stood there, Daisy wrapped in her arms.

"Hi, mom," Logan replied cautiously. "..Is something the matter?"

"Yes, Daisy isn't feeling well," Joanna frowned. "Neither of your dads are back and Brooke's at work late tonight. I have no-one to look after the twins and James, the little so-and-so, has decided he wants to sleep at Kendall's tonight."

His chocolate eyes grew slightly wide, terror filling them quickly. "..And you want me, me, to look after them?"

"Would you please sweetie?" Joanna begged. "I really need to take her and the twins would just cause too much trouble. You've done it before, they love you and you're great with kids."

Closing his eyes, his mind blurred at the thought of babysitting. It was something he's never done before, but clearly, in this universe, he has on many occasions and is good at it. Sighing, Logan's eyes peeled open, the terror still very much clear.

"I guess I don't have a choice," Logan replied. "Do you know how long you're gonna be?"

"I have no idea, but your fathers will be home in an hour or two." Joanna confirmed.

"Okay," Logan sighed, forcing a small smile. "I suppose I could.."

"Thank you sweetie!" Joanna panically smiled, quickly kissing Logan on the cheek as she scurried out the room, Daisy death gripped in her arms.

* * *

><p>"You two have to behave, okay?" Logan said, pointing his fingers at the two, much younger boys in front of him, both dressed in identical clothing, their hair being the only difference.<p>

Dalton and Xavier nodded, mischevious and cunning smiles on their faces. Logan quickly made a mental note that Dalton has a fringe, similar to James, whilst Xavier has hair more like Logan, styled and short. That was the only real way Logan could tell the two apart, if someone doesn't say their names.

"Right, I don't want no trouble at all. Got it? Carlos is in there and you have to be on your best behaviour." Logan raised an eyebrow.

Xavier let out a small, kissy noise, puckering his lips up, gaining a faint giggle from Dalton.

"Guys.. Promise me, okay?" Logan pleaded.

Once again, the twins nodded, Dalton's arms linked behind his back whilst Xavier's were crossed over his chest. From looking at them, you could tell the differences in their personalities. Dalton was more reserved and quiet, no doubt easily manipulated under Xavier's influence. Whereas Xavier was clearly the leader, bold and confident. Polar opposite to Dalton.

Logan walked back into the room, bags of food wrapped in his arms, closely followed by the two kids, both looking devilishly innocent.

"Awh, and who are these?" Carlos smiled, propping his elbows on his knees.

"Well, this is Dalton," Logan said, throwing the bags of food onto the table and tapping Dalton on the head, ruffling it up. "And the devil next to him is Xavier."

"What cool names," Carlos grinned. "I never knew you had little brothers."

"And a sister, but she's sick so my mom is taking her to the doctors," Logan said, taking his seat next to Carlos. "We gotta babysit, so, I'm sorry."

"That's okay," Carlos beamed, leaning back into the leather couch. "I love kids. I wish I had siblings."

"Oh, take it you're an only child?" Logan asked, tilting his head.

"Yeah," Carlos replied, scrunching his lips up. "Dad didn't want to be a single parent to more than one child."

Logan nodded, his eyes flickering over to Dalton and Xavier, both boys sat on the carpet behind the table, whispering into each other's ears, every now and then letting their eyes wander over to Carlos and Logan, as if a plan was being created, very suspiciously.

"I think we're in for trouble.." Carlos whispered, snapping Logan out of his confusion.

"What makes you think that?" Logan replied, just as quiet.

"Look at them.." Carlos mumbled, jerking his thumb in their direction. "Twins don't need to talk. They have twin telepathy. Right now, they're probably thinking about causing chaos and tying us up, like you see in the movies."

"This isn't the movies, though." Logan raised an eyebrow.

"It can still happen.." Carlos bit his bottom lip as he whispered, making Logan wonder whether he was serious or just joking around.

"We'll have to keep them entertained then," Logan smirked. "Guys, do you wanna watch TV?"

"Yeah!" Dalton cheered, gaining a small scowl from Xavier.

Logan smiled as he leaned across, wrapping his fingers around the remote control and flicking the button, letting the TV come to life, static smothering the screen. Logan pressed a few random buttons, when something on the news caught his eye.

"What's this?" Logan asked, curious.

"Oh, that, don't let them watch it Loge," Carlos quickly replied. "It's bad."

Logan looked at Carlos, noticing the weird look the Latino was giving off. Completely ignoring him, Logan pressed the button, turning the volume up. A lady, microphone in hand, was speaking to the camera about an incident.

_'Early this morning, a body of a teenage boy was found down by the loading docks. It was reported that the boy, rumoured to be around 17, was severely tortured, his body covered in cuts, bruises and gashes, most likely from a variety of objects. No information has been handed out, nor have the crime department confirmed who the boy is. Many of the officers on the case believe it to be a hate attack against a heterosexual male. Witnesses have confirmed they heard some men shouting out profanities, confirming the officers belief that he was targeted and tortured, simply for being different.'_

"My Dad told me about it this morning," Carlos frowned, slightly. "He's one of the officers on the case."

"He was killed for liking the wrong gender?" Logan turned around, mouth agape.

"Yeah, Dad believes he might have been found out for being a 'breeder', so people took his life," Carlos replied, pure disgust in his eyes. "I know it's classed as a sin, but some people are disgusting."

Logan nodded, unable to find any real answer or reply. Carlos was right, it was disgusting. People being murdered for being different. Just as Logan thought the world he was now in was a lot better, things decided to change. Things started to blur.

The gay universe and real universe might be different, but there was definitely similarities.

Logan looked over at the twins once more, noticing neither boy was looking at the TV, both faced the opposite direction and playing with some toys they had pulled out from the drawer in the table. A small smile creeped onto his face as he watched them, wondering if they knew what this world was like. If they knew what would happen if they tried to be different.

He hoped so, for their sake.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, this hate attack thing happens in this world too, just, straight people get killed instead. Scary, no? I told you it was a sin. Okay, so, everyone seemed to love the interaction between Logan and Dalton, so, I tried it again with both kids, just.. Not as much. There wasn't much depth, but I wanted to establish that Dalton and Xavier have two different personalities that could either benefit Logan or cause him trouble first.. Then, I'll work on more scenes that could be cute or dangerous. :D<strong>

**Evan's introduction! Bonus. He freaked out seeing the scar. Why? Elizabeth still acting strange.. Why?**

**Also, guys, do me a big favour and go to **MoonbabyAstroRock3r's**, **_Carlos In Wonderland. _**It's really good, I promise. Plus, if you review, I'll give you a cookie?**


	8. True Colours

**Massive hugs and kisses for **_ThisHendersonChick14_, _Xbigtimerusherx_, _Cookie Monster Giggles_, _LogansWifeyy_, _Aeroja_, _Katerina The Von_, _kendallsgirl12_, _Miss-Invisible-Heartbreak_,_brittney_, _I AM AIR_, _Hikari no Kasai_, _BigTimeOzzy _**and of course, **_MoonbabyAstroRock3r._

Once again, the favourites and alerts were massively thanked! I have no idea how long this story is going to be, mainly because I have so many ideas to fill.. So, bare with me.

Plus, there is more Cargan in this, with an inkling of Kames. Kames is a part of it, but it's not heavily focused, so word of warning.

* * *

><p><strong>Struck By Thunder<strong>

**Chapter Eight; True Colours.**

* * *

><p>"Xavier, put down the toy brick!" Logan shouted, pointing his finger at the mischievous twin, block gripped in his tiny fist.<p>

Rather than replying, Xavier let out a dark laugh, launching the brick across the table. Logan, with quick reflexes, managed to jerk his head to the slide, the small toy ricocheting off of the wall, landing perfectly onto the sofa. Logan's eyes widened as Xavier bent down, ready to grab another. Quickly, Logan turned to the side, noticing Carlos laughing behind the pillow he had held in front of his face.

"Do you think this is funny?" Logan exclaimed, only hearing more muffled laughter.

Slowly, Carlos pulled back the pillow, smirking. "Well, I definitely don't think you should babysit very often."

"I don't anyway," Logan replied, annoyance laced in his voice as he quickly moved his head once again, a bright yellow block flying past him. "Xavier!"

Xavier giggled, his eyes narrowing as a devilish smirk plastered across his face. He jerked his head to the right, noticing Dalton was sat on the floor, happily playing with the bricks that he had left and Xavier hadn't tried to hit Logan with. With ease, Xavier launched himself across the floor, completely ignoring Logan's commands, tackling Dalton to the floor.

"Ow!" Dalton cried out, his arms sprawled out across the floor, Xavier on top of him.

Xavier soon climbed off, his devil smirk still intact. He let out another, satisfied and dark giggle, wanting Dalton sit himself up, glaring at his brother.

"You're mean." Dalton pouted.

"No, you're mean." Xavier retorted, sticking his tongue out.

"Na-uh!" Dalton cried out, clearly offended.

"Loser." Xavier hissed, scrunching his face up, his eyebrows arching downwards.

Then, the minute the word escaped Xavier's mouth, Dalton's bottom lip began to quiver. He stood up in a hurry, running across the room and throwing himself into Logan's lap, letting out a muffled whine as he tighted his arms around one of Logan's legs.

"Xavier, you've upset him," Logan sighed, looking at Carlos for a brief moment, noticing the Latino was still clearly amused. "I'm sorry about all this."

"Don't be," Carlos chuckled. "I find it hilarious."

"I bet you do," Logan lightly laughed, prying Dalton from his leg and sitting the younger boy firmly on his lap. "Dalton, don't worry, Xav didn't mean it, did you Xavier?"

Dalton's eyes casted downwards, his fingers instinctively grabbing hold of the hem of Logan's t-shirt, running the fabric through his fingers. Logan smiled to himself, craning his head around Dalton's body, noticing that Xavier had two bricks in each hand, banging the objects together, smirking at the noise they created when they collided. Then, a cough caught the boy's attention, his little head snapping around to the doorway, noticing James and Kendall there. Logan, also noticing the noise, turned as well.

"Hey guys," Logan smiled. "I thought you guys were hanging at Kendall's?"

"We were.." James rolled his eyes playfully, looking at Kendall. "But this guy here made a bit too much noise, so, his sister kicked us out."

Logan raised his eyebrows, accompanied by Carlos' laugh. "You guys didn-"

"Oh, but we did," Kendall smirked, wrapping his arms around James' chest. "But y'know, this guy here, he just happens to have th-"

"Not in front of the kids!" James whispered loudly into Kendall's ear, only getting a tighter squeeze around his chest. "Which reminds me, where's the little man?"

Hastily, Xavier bounced to his feet, dropping the bricks onto the floor as he sprinted across the room as fast as his little legs could carry him, launching himself at James' leg, similar to how Dalton done the same to Logan. Kendall snaked his arms away as James bent down, scooped Xavier up and then moved into the room.

"How long you been looking after them?" James asked, sitting on an armchair.

"An hour, but it feels like a lifetime," Logan sighed, putting Dalton on the floor and watching him scurry over to his toys once more. "All I wanted was to spend some time with Carlos.."

A deep, pink heat clawed it's way up Logan's neck, tinting his cheeks as Carlos slung an arm over the brunette's shoulder, pulling him into his side, Logan's head falling onto Carlos' shoulder.

"If you want a hug, all you had to do was ask," Carlos teased with a smile, looking down at Logan. "That includes a cuddle, a kiss or y'know, maybe what James an-"

"What is it with you guys?" Logan whined.

"We're teenage boys," Carlos smirked, snuggling himself into the couch with Logan buried into his side. "You do the math, brainbox."

"That's my nickname for him." Kendall remarked, moving into the room and sitting on the floor by Dalton, playing with the younger of the twins.

"Well, I'm stealing it," Carlos stuck his tongue out. "I also call Logie."

"You can't call it, Carlos," James chuckled. "Plus, I'm family, I've been calling him it for years now."

"I am here, you know?" Logan interjected, throwing his hands into the air and letting them drop, slapping against his legs.

"And so are we."

The boys snapped their heads to the door once more, noticing Mr. Mitchell and Francis stood in the doorway, almost perfectly matched outfits. The same colour, the same colours.. The only thing different was the people underneath the clothes, although, Logan didn't want to think about that too much.

"Now, we aren't going to stay long, seeing as you boys look busy," Mr. Mitchell winked at Logan, causing the brunette to squirm slightly. "So, Dalton, Xavier, come on, we broughts you guys something."

Instantly, Dalton climbed from his seat, closely followed by Xavier bouncing down from James' lap, both boys running out the room after their fathers, giddy expressions on their faces.

"So, let's hear about you guys getting caught." Carlos smirked, turning to face James.

"No, let's not hear it," Logan complained, digging his body into Carlos more, slinging his legs onto the couch so he was laid down. "I'd rather not here about them dry humping each other."

"Who said anything about dry?" Kendall cocked an eyebrow, letting it dance as he crawled along the floor, sitting at James' legs.

"You disgust me." Logan rolled his eyes.

"Well, it's a good thing it's not you I'm fucking then," Kendall smiled devilishly, backing his body against James' legs, the brunette quickly dropping his hands and wrapping them around Kendall's neck. "Cause let's face it, Carlos has already claimed that position."

"Idiot." Carlos glared, grabbing the pillow next to him and launching it at Kendall.

* * *

><p>Logan motioned down the halls, his feet dragging against the tiled floor underneath his shoes. He looked around, his eyes gazing at the many teenagers, still many he didn't recognise. Clearly this world had more made up people then real people from Logan's past. Soon, a metal screech bellowed through the halls, the small gaggles of kids quickly sprinting off in different directions, heading to their own classes.<p>

Luckily, for Logan, he had a free period.

Reaching his locker, Logan punched in his combination as the metal door swung open, revealing a colourful amount of books and folders, each for something different. Logan flicked through the pile, grabbing the ones he really needed. Math and American History. A small but satisfied sigh escaped his lips as he closed the door, not even noticing a person hidden behind the metal.

Well, close to a person.

"Hey babe," Jett smirked again, resting his elbow against the cool metal of the lockers. "So when are we going to get together? I need some action."

"And I will repeat the same thing over, Jett, can you fly?" Logan grimly replied.

"Oh, Dimples," Jett said with a sickening smile, stepping forward slightly. "Stop trying to mess with fate. It's gonna happen, you know it."

"I'm sorry?" Logan cocked an eyebrow. "If fate was involved, then it might have actually given you a brain up there that says I'm not interested."

Logan instantly regretted his words, watching the anger rise to Jett's cheeks, turning them a vivid and clearly mad red.

"Now now, no need to be a bitch," Jett snarled, moving and slamming his hand on the other locker, trapping Logan between his arms, body pressed against the back. "You will be mine, one way or another.." Jett moved in closer, watching Logan flinch as his hot breath rolled into Logan's ears. "..Whether you like it or not."

Instinct rose in Logan, the brunette thrusting his hands outwards, letting them collide into Jett's chest with enough force, the blonde staggered backwards.

"Don't come near me again!" Logan hissed, his body violently shaking in a mix of anger and disgust.

Jett stood, proud as day, smirking. He straightened out his clothes, making himself look presentable, before stepping forward again.

"Then go out on a date with me?" Jett asked calmly.

Logan's eyes widened, almost popping out of their sockets. He didn't believe this. In the real world, Jett was always the king of insults, never missing an opportunity to throw a verbal rock at Logan when they happened to cross paths. Then, for the first time, it got physical and Jett was the one that pushed Logan to the floor. Now, in gay-world, Jett wanted to fuck him, be a complete pig of a man and then ask for a date, like it's nothing?

"Are you fucking insane?" Logan screeched, throwing out his hands in empathsis.

Jett smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. "You're so cute when you get mad."

Logan scowled, fighting back the sickening feeling as Jett blew a kiss, quickly departing the scene. As his body began to calm down, Logan brought his books closer to his chest, squeezing onto the objects for security. Cautiously, Logan began to walk down the hall, heading for an area in which Jett would never bother to enter.

The library.

* * *

><p>Pushing open the doors, Logan was met with the musty smell of new books mixing with old, combined with the stench that oozed from the lady behind the desk, coffee cup clenched in hand as she eagerly stared at her computer screen. Looking around, Logan noticed a small table tucked away in the corner, hidden from the door and lady's views. Still gripping onto his books, Logan made his way over, dropping his bag onto the floor as he laid his books out on the table neatly.<p>

As his pen burned against the paper, a light tap on his shoulder brought Logan back to reality.

"Hey you," Carlos smiled, moving to take the seat opposite him. "Whatcha doing?"

"Reading," Logan smirked, raising the book in the air like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Hiding." Carlos raised an eyebrow.

"W-W-Why would you say that?" Logan stuttered, his hand clawing at the back of his neck as he chuckled awkwardly.

"Because of Jett," Carlos replied sternly. "I heard."

"How? It barely happened an hour ago.." Logan sighed, shaking his head.

"News travels fast," Carlos said quietly, stretching his hand across the table. Logan noticed the tanned digit, desperately trying to touch Logan's pale hand stretched out and over his book. "Do you want me to do something?"

"No," Logan quickly replied, allowing Carlos' hand to cover his, causing the pale boy to fight back the urge to smile widely. "I just want to forget back it. Next time, I'll knee him between the legs."

Carlos let out a small chuckle, rubbing his thumb over the top of Logan's hand. "I'll do anything for you, you know that, right?"

Logan nodded, allowing a small smile to paint across his face.

"Good," Carlos smirked. "Because I'm not kidding about doing something. I'll protect you no matter what."

"And considering that we aren't dating, should I be worried you might have turned into a crazy stalker?" Logan joked, squeezing onto Carlos' hand.

"You should be incredibly worried, Mr. Mitchell," Carlos said, voice turning into a whisper. "Because I'm nuts about you."

A deep and embarrassing heat crawled up Logan's next, tinting his cheeks a dark shade of pink. Grinning a crooked smile, Logan squeezed onto Logan's hand once more, sighing in happiness. Then, a dry cough caught their attention. Logan noticed Carlos subtlely roll his eyes, causing Logan to jerk his head around to see the culprit.

Brianna.

"Now now boys, nobody wants to see that in public," Brianna said dryly, moving to the final seat that was spare. "So, Logan, are you ready to do more planning?"

Logan's eyes widened at her apparent change of being completely emotionless to having the biggest, and most creepiest smile on her face. He watched as the redhead pulled books and notepads from her bag, revealing an assortment of coloured paper.

"I thought I said that I wanted to drop out?" Logan asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Oh, don't be silly," Brianna insisted with another smile. "You and me are an unstoppable and stylish team!"

"Oh really?" Carlos interjected with a smirk, tilting his head playfully at Logan. "I did not know you guys were sooooo stylish!"

"We are," Brianna smiled sweetly, batting her eyelashes as she laid out the spread on the table. "So, Carlos, are you going to stay and help or just distract Logan with your kissy faces and footsie?"

"Stay and help?" Carlos replied, sounding unsure of the right answer.

"Good, because I'd hate for you not to help, seeing as we need all hands on deck as quick as possible!" Brianna beamed.

Logan and Carlos shared a look, showing both their confusion and general creeped out by Brianna. Carlos laughed under his breath as Brianna scattered the papers across the paper, putting certain ones in front of Carlos and others in front of Logan. Logan looked down at the bright pink on the table in front of him, smashed up next to his and Carlos' joint hand. He let his eyes quickly skim reading the writing, ignoring the parts marked in glittery pens or signed with golden stars.

"Looks easy enough." Logan remarked, looking at Brianna.

The redhead passed a devilishly smirk, narrowing her eyes at Logan. "Oh, but that's only for the decorations."

* * *

><p>"Well that was so much fun!" Carlos joked as him and Logan walked down the hall.<p>

"Tell me about it," Logan lightly chuckled. "Brianna has turned into some crazy stalker for this homecoming dance."

"Dedication does that to a person." Carlos laughed, stuffing his hands into his jeans pockets.

"Does that mean you're going to turn into some crazy stalker for me, also?" Logan laughed.

Carlos stopped in his tracks, turning to face Logan with a sweet smile on his face. Instantly, Logan felt the all too familiar heat crawl as his face grew tense, eyes bulging and mind regretting the words that slipped through his mind and out his mouth without a second thought.

"I-I-I'm so so-" Logan stuttered, fingers tracing the small hairs on his neck.

"Possibly." Carlos smiled.

"W-What?" Logan spluttered. "Did I just hear that right? Or did you not hear me right?"

"I heard you, alright," Carlos laughed, swaying back on the balls of his feet. "I might turn into a crazy stalker for you, seeing as I'm dedicated."

Logan smiled, watching the Latino push his hand out, encouraging Logan to lace his fingers through his, interlocking themselves. Slowly, Logan did just that, Carlos' hand eagerly scooping up the opportunity to hold Logan's hands.

"Does that mean Carlos gets a little kiss now?" Carlos stuck his bottom lip out, batting his eyelashes.

Logan laughed, spinning Carlos to face him. "And the child is back again."

"A little one?" Carlos pouted more. "On the cheek, at least?"

"Fine," Logan gave in, watching Carlos' smile turn into an all out grin. "But only a quick kiss to the cheek. You'll need to work harder for more, Garcia."

Leaning in slowly, Logan's puckered lips met with Carlos' tanned cheeks, the Latino squealing just a little as Logan melted into the kiss, the warm touch of his chaste kiss on Carlos' cheek. Carlos. The same Carlos he had been crushing on for years. It was like a dream come true. Soon, Logan pulled back, another metal screech pounding through the school.

"I'll see you later, yeah?" Carlos gushed, rocking his and Logan's joint hand back and forth.

"Of course." Logan smiled back, dimples pushed up underneath his eyes.

Carlos smiled one more time, removing his hand and quickly sprinting down the hall, narrowly dodging the kids storming out of the classrooms. Logan stood there, fighting back the urge to scream and focusing on keeping his legs to stay still, rather than shaking with nerves and excitement, combined. Then, in the mass of the kids, Logan managed to see Evan, his bleach blonde hair striking out in contrast to some of the others.

"Hey Evan!" Logan called out, raising his hand in the air and watching the boy turn around, an awkward smile forced on his face. Both boys began to walk towards each other, closing the gap until they were face to face. "How are you?"

"I-I'm good," Evan nodded. "And you?"

"Yeah," Logan narrowed his eyes slightly. "How are you and Liz yet?"

Evan coughed, dropping his gaze to the floor as he began awkwardly shifting between his feet, scuffing them against the tiled floor.

"Evan?" Logan repeated.

Evan's head snapped up, his eyes flashing from the cerulean blue to the acidic green once more, causing Logan to quickly point at Evan.

"It happened again!" Logan exclaimed, finger almost in Evan's face.

"W-W-W-What are y-y-you on about?" Evan stammered, sweat forming on his forehead.

"Your eyes," Logan whispered. "They changed colour.. Again!"

Logan pulled back, watching Evan take a deep breath, releasing it shakily. Then, the boy straightened out his clothes, standing straight and putting his hand out. In a flash, Evan flipped over his hand, revealing a scar going across the palm, baby pink skin surrounding the mark.

"W-W-W-" Logan's eyes widened as he stuttered.

"Looks like we have more in common than just Liz," Evan breathed quietly. "I'm from your world."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so, does this make you like me more? I done more fluffy Cargan, sexy and rude Kames, naughty twins, evil Jett, annoying Brianna AND Evan's secret! Surely you guys should love me? Please? I hope you do. I'm trying my hardest, I really am. I have so much to do in so little time and ah!<strong>

MoonbabyAstroRock3r's, _Carlos In Wonderland_. **Go and review! It's amazinggggg.**


	9. Clear

**So, a lot of love goes out to these people right here. You can have a hug **_Aeroja_, _Vampire-Goth-Girl_, _Daisuke James_, _CrazyKAMESFan13_, _LogansWifeyy_, _ThisHendersonChick14_, _I AM AIR_, _Xbigtimerusherx_, _brittney_, _BigTimeOzzy_, _Miss-Invisible-Heartbreak_, _Becca Krava_, _Cookie Monster Giggles_, _Hikari no Kasai _**and my best friend forever, **_MoonbabyAstroRock3r._

Whoa, still loving the alerts and favourites. You guys are still loved. I mean, yeah, hugs for you too.

Err, okay, listen up. This chapter is weird, because like, it's setting the story up now and filling in blanks. Evan explains the whole idea of the world, so I suggest paying close attention and reading slowly. Trust me, it's kinda confusing and I wrote it.. But if you take your time, things should seem clearer. If not, feel free to message me and I'll explain it in more depth and in easier language.

* * *

><p><strong>Struck By Thunder<strong>

**Chapter Nine; Clear.**

* * *

><p>"You're from my world?" Logan hissed in a whisper, carefully watching the people around them to see if they were listening.<p>

Evan didn't reply, simply nodding his head and pulling back his hand, bringing it to his chest.

"B-But.. How? Elizabeth and you have been friends since you were kids?" Logan furrowed his eyebrows, watching Evan slightly squirm. He was scared, there was no denying that. Sweat began to bead on his forehead once again, his body slightly shaking with nerves.

"Let's go somewhere quiet.." Evan quietly whispered, turning on his heel and walking past Logan. For a split second, he turned around, ushering Logan by waving his hand. On instinct, Logan followed, the gears in his mind twisting and turning so dramatically.

Logan followed Evan through the halls, up a flight of stairs and down another hall. Logan's eyebrows began to arch, the reality being that he had never seen this part of the school before, and gay-world school was supposed to be like real-world school. Evan's hand reached for a door, twisting the handle and giving it a shunt, the wooden door exposing the dusty and abandoned room behind it.

Evan motioned in, closely followed by Logan, his brain still churning ideas as he carefully watched Evan. The bleach blonde moved over to the blinds, giving them a shake as dust fluttered in the air, streams of light tearing through the room. He turned to face Logan, their eyes making contact. Logan side-frowned, moving into the room and sitting down on the table, placing his hands in his lap. His eyes were focused on Evan's, noting how bright the blue looked, even brighter than normal.

"So?" Logan asked. "Explain it to me. How the hell are you from my world?"

Evan took in a deep breath, pacing back and forth for a while, before sighing once more. Carefully, he allowed his body to calm down as he sat on a table opposite Logan, the colour in his eyes turning down to the normal blue that Logan had noticed before.

"Right, for starters, I'm not 16," Evan breathed. "I'm 20."

Logan's eyes widened, pupils ready to burst from their sockets. Just as he opened his mouth to say something, Evan raised his hand, cutting him off.

"I've been here for 4 years, and whilst I should technically be 20, I'm stuck at being 16 since that was the age I was when I got transported," Evan said calmly. "You see, you might be here for a different reason than me. But, I'm being punished."

"I didn't mean to come here!" Logan exclaimed, thrusting his hands out. "I got brought here by some stupid lightning bolt!"

Evan lightly chuckled, his blue eyes now becoming darker and more like navy. "Well, I'm being punished, but sadly, a lightning bolt didn't bring me here."

"Then what did?" Logan asked.

"House fire," Evan breathed in again, clearly a touchy subject. "You see, when I was back in the real world, I was a homophobe. I used to bully everyone a lot, but there was this one kid who was out, Clayton. I tortuted him relentlessly.. Then one day, he killed himself. Pills. Before I knew it, the next day after I found out about the suicide, my house was on fire.."

A small tear rolled down Evan's cheek, the light catching the droplet and making it shimmer.

"Then, I woke up here. In this world with this scar. My punishment. I bullied a gay kid and made him feel outcasted, and now, I'm a straight kid trapped in a gay universe where I am now the outcasted."

"Breeder.." Logan quietly confirmed to himself.

"Yep," Evan nodded his head, wiping away the tear with the sleeve of his top. "I treated him like he was out of society, not normal.. Now I'm in a world where I have to pretend to be gay, otherwise, I'm out of society, not normal."

Logan gulped down the lump in his throat, clearing his mind to place the pieces together. "But 4 years.. Isn't it weird that you've been 16 for 4 years? People must notice.."

"They never do because I never stick around," Evan confirmed. "Every year, on my birthday when I'm supposed to become 17, I fall asleep and wake up somewhere completely different. New family, new friends and a new life. Re-living the year of me being 16. That's what happens.. Move, restart and adapt. Every year, I lose the family that I grew to love, the friends that made the effort with me, the life I tried to fix.. All ripped away from me, forcing me to start over with new people in a new state."

"I still don't get it.." Logan shook his, completely confused. "But a new family? Don't they find it weird that their 'son' just pops up out of nowhere?"

"The beauty of restarting.. Everytime I wake up, memories are placed into peoples' minds. They believe I was always around, that I always there for all the years. But in reality, I never existed in their lives. That's why Elizabeth believes we were friends as kids.. We never were because before this year, I never existed in her life. She never knew an Evan Wilde. But my birthday comes, I wake up to my new family and suddenly, Elizabeth has a friend that she's known for many years." Evan declared with a side frown.

"Otherwords.." Logan drawled.

"Otherwords, it looks like I've been here the whole time when I've only been around for a few months." Evan nodded, forcing a sad smile onto his face.

"And the eyes?" Logan questioned, raising an eyebrow as he stared at Evan's eyes, waiting for the change.

After all, Evan's eyes had been going through a frenzy of colours. Cerulean blue to becoming brighter and then darker, even turning to a lime, acidic green. It kept varying, making the waterboy seem even more magical and freakish.

"Side-effects," Evan responded, before breaking out into a small, breathy laugh. "Do you know, I'm not even blonde. I'm naturally dark haired, like I'm talking black. My eyes are supposed to be hazel, but everytime I wake up for the next year, my appearance has changed slightly. My hair grew lighter, my eyes flick through the colours, playing out like a mood ring. The colour of my eyes matches my emotions."

Logan just looked at Evan bewildered, wondering whether to laugh in his face or simply shriek, not believing it.

"Wait. Everytime you wake up, ready to start again, you change a bit?" Logan asked, not convinced.

"Yeah," Evan sighed again. "It's to remind me that I need to 'adapt'. That's the process, Logan. Move, restart, adapt."

The bleach blonde looked at Logan, noticing how out of place and confused the pale boy looked. Letting his light eyebrows arch, Evan moved over to the whiteboard in the corner, picking up the pen.

"Move.." Evan spoke as he wrote down a sentence on the board. "On the date of your birthday, you wake up in a new environment with new people and memories implanted.

Logan nodded, watching Evan write the next line.

"Restart," Evan tapped his pen at the word, turning to face Logan. "You have to restart your life, picking up where they've left you. For instance, Elizabeth and me were best friends as kids. I didn't know that, but because I restarted, I had to play along."

The brunette nodded once more, still watching Evan.

Quickly, the bleach blonde wrote the final piece. "Adapt. For exactly one year until your next birthday, you're forced to adapt to the new environment. Blending in, like a chameleon, so that you don't stand out."

"It's too much to take in.." Logan complained, rubbing his fingers in a circle on his temple.

"I know," Evan sighed. "But you'll get used to it, after a while."

With the words escaping Evan's lips so freely, realisation smacked Logan in the face once more. He'll get used to it. Everything would be ripped away from him, like it was for Evan, constantly. If there was a way back home, Evan hadn't found it. Not that Logan wanted to go home anymore. But now, this world didn't seem so peachy. Each year, a new life.

* * *

><p>Logan walked down the halls, his steps growing thicker and thicker, like stones were in his shoes. His mind whirled from Evan's words, constantly reminding himself that slowly but surely, minutes and hours and days and weeks would go by, then shortly, his birthday would come up and everything would be gone. No more Elizabeth. No more Dalton or Xavier or Daisy. No James. No Kendall. No Carlos.<p>

All in a matter of a year.

It seemed like a long time, but then again, that didn't change anything. The more attached he would grow, the harder it would be to adapt.

"Hey you," Carlos smiled, snapping Logan from his thoughts. "You okay? Look a bit distant.."

"Thinking, that's all," Logan forced on a smile, hiding his pain. "Are you okay?"

Carlos let out a breathy laugh, smiling a toothy grin. "I'm a lot better now I've seen you."

The familiar heat clawed up Logan's neck, tinting his cheeks, causing the Latino to only smirk. As Logan's eyes fell down to the floor, he felt Carlos' finger lightly touch his cheek, skimming up the skin slowly, almost caressing it. Tugging his bottom lip between his teeth, Logan allowed himself to melt into the warm touch, happy memories and pictures filling his mind. Then, the slight pain struck.

"Stop it," Logan said quietly but still relatively warm, pulling away from Carlos' touch. "Touching me in public is trashy."

"Trashy?" Carlos laughed, his grin touching underneath his eyes. "Trashy is the definition of Kendall and James, don't you mean?"

"They do touch each other a lot.." Logan nodded his head, lightly laughing as he and Carlos began to walk down the hall.

"Exactly. The dirty boys," Carlos finished with a wink. "We should totally be like them."

"We should totally not," Logan gushed, desperately trying to hide his big grin. "Plus, we're not an item like them, remember? They're dating or fucking or whatever.."

"One day, I mean, we could be, right?" Carlos replied shyly as he stopped, stuffing his hands into his pockets and swaying on the balls of his feet.

Logan stopped as well, eyeing the nervous Latino in front of him. The way he looked so nervous, compared to the same boy that so proudly made Logan's legs turn to gelatin. It just made him that much more adorable. The sun peeled through a nearby curtain, dancing on Carlos' caramel skin, making it shine ever so beautifully.

"One day," Logan confirmed with a sweet smile. "One day, if you're lucky, that is."

Within a second, Carlos snapped his head back up, innocence replaced with the same cocky and happy-go-lucky attitude.

"Challenge accepted." Carlos grinned, poking his hand out for Logan to take. Which he did, locking his fingers with the boisterous Latino.

* * *

><p>The metal screech through the halls grabbed Logan's mind, his eyes looking up at the clock, his fingers instantly dropping the pen clutched in them. A small sigh of relief pushed past his lips, until his head jerked to the side, his hand acting on instinct and rubbing the side of his head. He looked around, noticing a notepad of the floor and James' eyes glued on him. Glaring, Logan bent down and scooped the pad up. He placed it on his desk, turning to once again, meet James' darkened eyes.<p>

"You're such a little whore." James smirked.

Kids began to climb out of their seats, grabbing their bags and booklets. Logan done the same, pulling himself to his feet, stretching for his bag and then slinging the object over his shoulder in one swift motion.

"What are you talking about?" Logan raised an eyebrow, watching James climb up.

"I mean, I caught you and Evan going up to the top floor, where barely anyone goes.." James' dark smile painted across his face, before he casually winked.

"Did you follow me?" Logan replied flatly, eyebrows straightening out in annoyance.

"Ha! So you admit it," James patted Logan on the back. "Nothing wrong with being a whore, Logie, but don't you think you're going fast?"

"I'm not a whore!" Logan defended himself, scowling. "We went up their to talk privately, that's all."

"Dak then Carlos and now Evan? I mean, going for someone younger than you Logan? Really?" James teased as the pair began to walk out the class.

"For the last time, I'm not a whore and I am still stuck on Carlos." Logan said matter-of-factly.

James stopped, letting his hands drop to the sides as he smiled, prodding Logan's arm with his extended finger. Logan instantly realised his wording, biting down on his lip as he tried his hardest to fight against the ferocious blush.

"You're stuck on Carlos?" James grinned devilishly, making his eyebrows dance. "Awh, little Logan is in love with Carlos!"

"Yeah, and what do you call you and Kendall, hmm?" Logan shot back with a smile.

James' smile faltered, dropping down as his eyes narrowed. "Touche."

"No touche, Jamie," Logan teased. "C'mon, what are you and Kendall? Dating? Casual?"

"Dating.." James mumbled under his breath.

"What was that? I didn't hear you?" Logan pushed, grinning at his satisfaction.

"I said we're dating!" James yelled, face turning to a scowl. "I hate you."

"Life moves on," Logan rolled his eyes, watching James huff and stomp away, defeated. As James motioned down the hall, Logan shouted after him. "Just remember, I have leverage too!"

As Logan watched the taller boy fade into the distance down the hallway, his geniune happiness turned into a sad smile. It was weird, but Logan was more than attached. He always knew that him and James were never related and not possible, but now that Evan confirmed it.. It just meant leaving at the end of the year even harder. In reality, in this reality, he was only partially real. He knew many from the real world and the ones he didn't, they knew him from their implanted memories.

It hit him. After the year was over, on his birthday, he'd go from partially real to not real at all. He'd be like Evan, in a new life where people knew stuff about him before he even did.

Letting out a simple and depressed sigh, Logan gulped down the lump in his throat and spun on his heel, ready to walk the other way.

* * *

><p>Slumping into the seat, his mind raced over the thoughts. He needed to stop thinking so much about it and just enjoy this new life he was given. The new life he would be granted every year from now on, constantly starting afresh. But it pestered him, constantly. It was torture, even as a thought, being ripped away from James and Elizabeth and Dalton and Xavier and Jo and Camille and.. Carlos..<p>

Then, that smell creeped up his nose as he watched the letterman jacket peep into his view, the disgusting boy hidden beneath it. His eyes flicked up for a moment, noticing Jett take a seat only two away. The blonde turned for a moment, winking at Logan as he slid into his seat. The simple gesture caused Logan's whole body to stiffen then shiver, as if he had just been swamped by an unusual sense of cold.

As the lesson began, Logan could feel the intense burn on his back, eyes piercing through his body.

Jett.

Turning to the side, Logan's eyes connected with Jett, the blonde blowing a sickening kiss at Logan, finishing it off with a wink. Logan's eyebrows raised at the gesture, but rather than backing out like he always done when it came to Jett, Logan decided he could have the chance to fight back. Logan smiled, pulling Jett into a false sense of hope, the blonde rising in his chair slightly. But rather than keeping the smile, Logan parted his lips and pretending to shove two fingers down his throat, making an invisible gagging noise.

That caught his attention.

Red painted his cheeks as Jett scowled, angrily turning back to his book and flicking the pages over like a moody toddler.

Satisfied, Logan turned back to the front. But throughout the lesson, he could feel the same burn, only this time, it felt more of anger. Everytime Logan let his eyes, only for a second, look in Jett's direction, he was met with darkened eyes, a unimpressed scowl contorting his face. It made all the small hairs on Logan's arms to rise, fear building up in him. It was like he might have awoke an animal.

Logan strolled through the school, heading towards his car. As the sun and air caressed his body, Logan could make out two blurry figures in the distance, near his car. The unusually bright sun caused him to squint, but he could make out the hands of one flowing around like mad, almost angry.

Then, the long hair appeared in the form of a shadow.

And the bleach blonde hair.

Evan and Elizabeth.

On instinct, Logan pressed himself up against the brick wall, letting his head crane around the corner. The rays soon died down, making it easier to see. From what he could see, Evan seemed to be either apologising or trying to make Liz calm down, whereas she had tears streaming down her face, her hair spilling over her shoulders in a messy heap.

He couldn't hear them properly, seeing as they were arguing through hissed whispers, but it definitely was clear that Elizabeth was ticked off. Once Evan parted the scene with his head bowed low, Logan made his appearance.

"Wanna talk about it now?" Logan said, watching Liz snap her head around. Quickly, she used the sleeve of her shirt to dry her tears, sniffing as she did so.

"N-No," Elizabeth choked. "I'm f-fine."

"Since when was crying fine?" Logan said matter-of-factly, raising his eyebrow as he pulled Elizabeth into a hug. "C'mon, don't cry."

Elizabeth's broken sobs soaked into Logan's shirt, her cries muffled slightly by the material. Logan's hand found itself on her back, rubbing a circle in an attempt to calm the beautiful brunette down. Slowly, Logan pulled her away, noticing her red, puffy cheeks.

"Are you positive, absolutely positive, you don't wanna talk about it?"

Rather than reply, Elizabeth nodded her head as she bit down on her bottom lip, making it look as if her mind was countering her argument. Swiping away a strand of hair, Elizabeth made her way to the passengers' door, opening it and climbing in, without a word.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went by rather quickly and quietly. Elizabeth stayed quiet, refusing to talk to anyone whilst James kept up the facade that he was annoyed with the Logan, completely ignoring him throughout the family dinner, particularly when Logan made the effort to make a conversation with him. Dalton and Xavier, for once, seemed rather solemn and down. It was as if the whole family had a gloomy atmosphere hanging over their heads.<p>

Logan moved into the frontroom, closely followed by Mr. Mitchell and Francis, James opting to go upstairs and get his facial regime started before bed.

As the static of the TV filled the room and the picture began to blur to life, Logan layed back against the couch, watching his fathers curl up together on the other couch. All seemed settled, until the door swung open, revealing Brooke.

"Brooke, what's going on?" Francis shot up, eyebrows arching in worry.

Brooke looked deathly pale, eyes slightly glossy. But before she had to say something, the faint sobbing in the background made it clear.

"What's she upset about?" Logan asked quietly.

"Evan," Brooke replied emotionless. "She's crying over Evan."

Then, a sudden outburst of a choked cry filled the room, Elizabeth's pain becoming clear.

"Brooke.." Francis said seriously as he rose from his curled up position. "What about Evan?"

Brooke stayed quiet, her eyes focused on a point in the distance, her eyes not meeting anyones.

"He's in the hospital," Brooke croaked out. "He was attacked."

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhangerrrrrr. This chapter was extremely choppy, not to mention overdue. I'm so sorry for not sticking to the schedule.. It was my birthday and like, things happened and I didn't write and then I had to keep editing the first bit so it made sense.. I'll shorten it up, though, right now.<strong>

**Basically, you live your first year in the gay-universe parallel to your real one. So, you see family members and friends you knew, as well as new people. Then, your birthday comes and you fall asleep.. Wake up somewhere new, a new state, where everything is crazily fake. So, made-up family and made-up friends, all of whom assume you've been around for years, when in reality, you never did exist in their lives before this day.**

**Note that the last, final segment of this chapter took place later that evening. So, a few hours after school, almost time to go to bed. Evan was attacked between that period. Sorry for not making it clear!**

MoonbabyAstroRock3r's, _Carlos In Wonderland_. **Go and review! It's amazinggggg.**


	10. Let's Live It For Us

**So I need to thank these wonderful people for their encouraging reviews. Hugs for **_ThisHendersonChick14_, _BigTimeOzzy_, _LogansWifeyy_, _brittney_, _Xbigtimerusherx_, _UltraViolet116_,_Aeroja_, _Miss-Invisible-Heartbreak_, _Daisuke James_, _Hikari no Kasai_, _Cookie Monster Giggles_, _KEALY KAMES_, _CrazyKAMESFan13_, _instantnosebleed _**and of course, **_MoonbabyAstroRock3r._

Surprisingly, I still got a large number of alerts and favourites. I'm truly honoured, despite my current lacking with updating this story. In my defense, though, this is totally out of my character but it should be fixed! But thank you guys!

Sorry for the _huge_ wait on this chapter. As many of you know, exams are coming up and even being from England, I still have to do these awful things combined with ridiculous amounts of coursework, studying, projects and then real life. Which as we know sucks compared to computer. I hope the ending is worth it, it might not, but it's the best I got.

* * *

><p><strong>Struck By Thunder<strong>

**Chapter Ten; Let's Live It For Us.**

* * *

><p>Within an instant of Brooke going to check back on Elizabeth, the mood changed. Logan sat there, staring blankly at the television, questions swimming through his mind. He had only seen both Evan and Elizabeth talking only mere hours ago. Sure, they were arguing, but that didn't change a thing. It's not like Elizabeth had anything to do with his accident. The faint sound of sobbing could still be heard in the background, combined with the moving of feet against the floorboards.<p>

"Do you think we should go with them?" Francis asked Julian, worry glossing his face.

"I'm not sure," Julian replied. "Elizabeth might just want her moms. She might not even go at all."

"Don't say that," Francis frowned, his eyebrows creasing. "Elizabeth and Evan have been friends for years, of course she's going to want to see him."

For years. If only they knew that none of it was true. For both Evan and Logan. A small sigh escaped Logan's lips as James entered the room, phone and car keys gripped in hand. His face looked slightly panicked, slight flushes of red dotting around his tanned skin.

"I'm gonna drive Elizabeth to the hospital. Mom and Joanna are staying here," James stepped into the room, throwing his phone at Logan. "You. You're coming with me."

Logan's eyebrows dropped as he looked at his Dad and Francis. It wasn't that he didn't want to go, he just didn't feel the need since he barely knew Evan, and in reality, he didn't know Elizabeth.

"Yes Logan, go, keep James company. Are you coming back?" Francis asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well," James stopped, readying his answer as if his life depended on it. "Because of the state Liz is in, Mom called up her friend Belle and asked if she could stay the night."

"Why doesn't she just stay here?" Logan quipped in.

"When she's like this, no-one can help her," James frowned. "It's weird, but usually when she's upset, she goes and stays at Evan's. But since it's Evan, Belle will have to do."

"Are you dropping her off there?" Francis quickly interjected.

"Yeah." James nodded.

"And you're coming back?"

"That's the thing.." James trailed off, looking at the window, keeping his eyes away from his father. "I was.. K-Kinda hoping to drop Liz off at Belle's and then stay at Kendall's, since it's a lot closer to both the hospital and the school and you know how dangerous it can be driving at night.."

Logan's eyebrows furrowed, confusion spreading across his face. But if James wanted to stay at Kendall's, but he also asked Logan to come with him, where would Logan go?

"And Logan?" Francis asked the question Logan was thinking.

James put his arms out, defensively, one of his fingers pointing to his phone in Logan's lap. "I already called Kendall and he said it would be fine and then I called Carlos, just to see about Logan. They live down the same street."

Before either Julian or Francis could question or say yes to James' well thought out argument, Elizabeth had appeared behind the taller brunette, body slightly shaking as tears streamed down her cheeks silently. Her face was bright red, hair flying out in different directions. She sadly smiled, allowing more tears to roll down her face and fall to the floor.

"Let's get going," James said as he turned to face Elizabeth, rubbing his hand on her shoulder for apparent comfort. "You coming Logan?"

"Yeah, I guess." Logan responded, clutching on James' phone as he got and followed them out.

* * *

><p>The journey was quiet. Rain poured down from the sky, hammering against the windshield, the wipers desperately clearing it so James could see as he drove. The faint hum of the radio kept the mood from being completely silent, combined with the odd sniff and sob from a broken Elizabeth in the back seat.<p>

"The rain's coming down hard.." Logan furrowed his eyebrows, looking through the windshield and at the sky.

"That's what she said." James chuckled lightly under his breath, turning to face Logan for a split second, noticing the genius' frown.

Logan opened his mouth, ready to respond and scold, before James beat him to it.

"I know, not appropriate. But damn, Kendall would be so proud of me for that." James smiled, fixing his eyes back on the road.

Surprisingly, James' comment was refreshing in such a dark atmosphere, that Logan couldn't help but smile at it. It was weird, going to see Evan, all beaten up and bloody, when only a few hours ago, he was fine and admitted to being different. To being from the same place as Logan, the real world.

"I'm sure he would." Logan responded, eyes fixated on the windshield. The sky quickly lit up an electric blue, a roar of thunder followed by the crackle of lightning, piercing through the gloomy clouds.

As much as he didn't want to think it, the lightning looked oddly familiar. Just like the day that transported Logan. Only this time, it was at night. Maybe it was just him being paranoid or him being a bit over the edge with the news from Evan. But either way, the way the lightning rocketed through the sky was omnious.

The car slowed down, the noise of the wheels scratching against the gravel becoming more obviously. James sighed as he pulled the keys from the ignition, turning to face Elizabeth in the back seat. Logans copied the motion, noticing that Liz had stopped crying, but more or less was still distraught. With a bright red face and the shine of fresh tears on her cheeks, it was obvious she had been crying. But something about it seemed a little odd. Logan knew he would cry if one of his close friends or Carlos, for that matter, had got hurt and were in the hospital. But not completely broken like Elizabeth was. Except maybe for Carlos.

The three opened the car doors, rushing for the entrance to the hospital. The smell of medicine and soap wavered through the air, a polite and neatly dressed woman sat behind the counter. They approached, James taking the lead and the protector role.

"Hi, I was wondering if you knew which room Evan Wilde was in?" James asked politely.

"Sure, sweetheart," The woman began tapping on her keyboard, staring at the screen through the top of her glasses, before pointing down a long corridor. "He's in Room 2B."

"Thank you." James smiled, walking ahead.

Logan, on the other hand, stayed back and kept at the same speed as Elizabeth. Something was bothering him, and being the genius that he was, he needed to find out. Just like everything, Logan wouldn't be satisfied unless he had an answer that he felt was correct.

"Hey, don't worry, I'm sure he'll pull through," Logan urged Elizabeth with a sympathetic smile. "He's a fighter."

Elizabeth only nodded, allowing a single tear to roll down her cheek from her sea green eyes.

"Plus, he's in great hands, you should know that more than anyone, seeing as we created that lotion, remember?" Logan nudged her, trying to lighten the mood, if not for him then for the sake of both Elizabeth and Evan. Being sad wouldn't change anything.

"Y-Y-Yeah, I remember.." Elizabeth whispered, looking up through teary eyes to see James stop in front of a door, knocking before twisting the handle and entering. "D-D-Do you think he'll live?"

"Of course, Liz, as long as you believe, I'm sure he'll pull through." Logan responded with a sweet smile.

Taking a breath, Elizabeth followed James into the room. Logan waited for a moment, collecting his scattered thoughts. Evan admitted being different. Evan explained it. Evan and Elizabeth argued. Evan got attacked. Evan's now in hospital, fighting for his life. Taking a deep breath, Logan let a small sigh escape past his lips as he passed through the doorway. Smothered underneath the sheets was Evan, only his head and bare arms on show.

His facial features were distorted, violet bruises littering them, red areas for the more vulnerable area. One eyes was swollen and a vivid purple, his lip swollen and a dry bit of blood stained against his chin. Everything about Evan didn't look the same. His arms were now a funny green colour, bruises forming all up and down, even a few cuts. Some little and minor, others deeper and more harsh looking.

Logan's eyes flicked around the room, noticing James sat in a chair, Elizabeth squeezing onto Evan's hand. The whole sight was too much. His stomach began to flip in a frenzy, rising through his body, his throat becoming scratchy. Reality hit harder than before, realising that Evan was attacked for one possible reason and that was the reason he had admitted to Logan only hours ago.

About being a breeder.

His mind began to cloud as question after answer after question popped in. Someone must have overheard, otherwise, they wouldn't have known. There was an eavesdropper. That meant that they could have found out Logan was from another world, and obviously, that would cause unwanted trouble and confliction.

Everything could turn just the way they were before. And that was something Logan couldn't handle.

"Logan, are you okay?" James asked quietly from his seat, furrowing his eyebrows.

"I don't feel good.." Logan meekly replied. "I-I-I might just walk to Carlos'.."

"In the pouring rain? Are you mad?" James' eyebrows only dropped further, his eyes glossed with confusion. "You can get really sick."

"I-I-I just n-need to get out of here," Logan rubbed at the back of his neck, bringing his fingers through the ruffles of his hair. "I-I gotta go.."

"L-Logan!"

But Logan didn't respond. Instead, he turned on his heel, walking as fast as his legs could carry him, straight out the hospital. The smell of the medicine made his stomach flip more, everything become worse. The doors slid open, the thundering sound of rain slamming against the concrete. Without even thinking, Logan ran out, allowing the rain to smother his body. His clothes began to clinge to him, hair losing it's bounce.

But it didn't matter. None of it mattered.

Every step only dragged out the current thought on his mind. If people found out about Evan, through their conversation, then people could easily find that Logan doesn't technically belong in their society. Just like the real world, the torture and relentless bullying would begin.

* * *

><p>The soft amber glow of the streetlights allowed Logan to know where he was going. Thankfully, he knew Carlos' address. Well, his real world address. Back there, Logan made a note on Carlos for everything. Quirks, likes, dislikes.. You name it, Logan made a mental note of it as he clung to the hope that the Latino would sooner or later be his. Logan squeezed his eyes shut, desperate to avoid rain in his eyes, the droplets becoming harder and faster.<p>

Then, he lost his footing. One puddle he stomped through splashed water up his leg, so, he tried to avoid the next. Only missing it completely and losing his balance. Quickly, his body tumbled to the floor, water flying into the air as his knee slammed against the concrete. Pain roared through his body, but through the haze, Logan could see Carlos' house in the distance, a faint glow from the downstairs window.

Pulling in every ounce of effort, Logan struggled to his feet and staggered to the door desperately.

He had no idea what was wrong with him, but the the days events hade taken their toll. Swinging the gate open, a small thud against the hinges as another dagger of lightning shot through the sky, Logan staggered up the steps. Balling his fist, he pounded against the door, deep heavy breaths breaking through his lips. The door swung open, streams of the warm light illuminating outwards.

"Logan?" Carlos said a little shocked, taking in the image of a soaking wet Logan.

"I-I-I'm h-here to s-sleep." Logan stuttered out, a mixture of emotions and being cold.

"You're insane, get inside." Carlos lightly laughed, stepping aside and allowing the brunette to enter. Instantly, warmth smothered him as another wave of pain rushed up his leg.

"What the-" Carlos' eyes widened as he stared at the ripped jeans, a deep gash running along Logan's knee. "Did you fall?"

Logan nodded, shaking as water dripped off his body.

"Wait here, let me get you some clean clothes and a towel." Carlos replied with a worried look, rushing upstairs.

The fire crackled slightly, amber dancing along the wood, spitting out sparks. A small sigh pushed through Logan's lips, just as Carlos entered the room.

"You're lucky my Mom and sister aren't home, otherwise, they'd kill me for a having a boy around," Carlos lightly chuckled, sitting down on the floor next to Logan, in front of the fire. "But seriously, Logan, why did you walk here in a thunderstorm?"

Logan opened his mouth, ready to explain, when nothing came out. He didn't have a reason. Not a lie, anyway, and telling the truth was never going to help.

"Logan.." Carlos sighed, placing his hand on Logan's good knee. "Why did you walk here in a thunderstorm?"

"I just.. I needed someone." Logan stammered out.

"You had James and Elizabeth, sure Elizabeth was occupied with the whole Evan thing.." Carlos frowned slightly. "But they were there for you, as well."

Logan tugged on the blanket wrapped around him, pulling it in tight for comfort. "I know. I just.. Needed space from family."

Carlos nodded, laughing slightly as he adjusted his seating, moving just a tad closer to Logan. "As I repeat, good thing my family ain't home."

"Thank you for doing this, Car, it means a lot." Logan smiled.

"Don't mention it," Carlos said as he pulled his knees to his chest, wrapping his unders around it as he stared at the fire. "I'm always here for you Logie. Day or night, sun or rain, I'm here."

If angels could descend and sing, they would. His whole body felt as light as a feather, lifting graciously from the ground, floating. His heart switched between fluttering and hammering against his chest, different emotions rolling over each other rapidly. He was nervous but happy, giddy but determined and more importantly, something that was obvious, he felt something strong than just a crush.

Without even registering a thought, Logan leaned over, placing his hand on Carlos' arm. Instantly, the Latino turned to face him, dropping his arms from his knees. He smiled, the obvious intense atmosphere closing in on them. Swiftly but sweetly, Logan placed a kiss on Carlos' tanned cheek, only this time, backing away so that only a few metres were between them.

"Can I.." Carlos breathed, his breath mixing with Logan.

Logan nodded. "Can you?.."

"Can I.. Kiss you?" Carlos breathed again.

"I was hoping you'd ask." Logan lightly smirked, leaning his body in and letting his lips collide with Carlos'.

Fireworks rocketed in his mind, their colours filling up the night sky in a roar of crackles and hisses. Anything that was good in the world was happening. It was as if time had completely frozen, the only people that mattered being the pair, sharing their passionate and sweet kiss. They moved in sync, grinding against each other, lips opening and closing in perfect harmony. It was right. They were right.

A small pop filled the quiet room as the pair split. Logan's eyelids opened, his orbs focused in on Carlos' dark, chocolate eyes. Leaning away, Logan leaned his forehead against the Latino's, allowing their breath to escape their body, mingle in the air and then disappear, united.

"I've been wanting to do that forever." Carlos admitted.

"You don't even want to know how long I've waited for that." Logan lightly chortled.

Inside, Logan died a little. He had waited so long for it. So long, that, he couldn't even count how many days, weeks, months we wished and prayed for the moment the love of his life would notice him finally. But after today, after finding out everything that would happen in a matter of months, everything he ever wanted that was given to him would be ripped away, combined with Evan being attacked over the possibility of admitting something in a private conversation with Logan that could happen to him.. It was like the worlds were crossing.

And worse of all.. Logan feared that once again, he would find himself on the outer ring of society.

But at that moment of time, he had one thing. One thing he was so sure of. Carlos. But if time was running out, he needed to act fast.

Logan pushed his lips in again, smothering them against Carlos, both boys erotically gasping for air. Logan's pale hands travelled along Carlos' body, running over his abs, fingers curling at the top and lifting it up, gently touching against the caramel skin.

"L-Logan.." Carlos murmured through the kissing.

Logan pulled back, stopping, staring longingly at Carlos. "What?"

"Are you sure?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah," Logan breathed, out of breath. "It's now or never, right? Live for the moment and all that crap."

Carlos lightly chuckled, leaning back into the kiss as he pushed Logan onto his back, towering over him, the amber flames dancing as the boys shared their love.

It was only a matter of time, but for now, whatever was to happen, Logan needed to enjoy it. Taste it. Indulge in it and more importantly, live it.

* * *

><p><strong>No smut, I'm afraid. Whilst this story is M, it's for other reasons like the language. I don't feel smut works in the story unless it's called for, which I don't think is ready for this one. It might happen, one day, but not yet. But yes, they had sex. Woo for an emotionally messed up Logan and comforting and cute Carlos!<strong>

**Hey, this makes them an item now, so love me. Please?**

**Updating schedule should return.. Might waver a little, but should not be as long of a wait.**

MoonbabyAstroRock3r's, _Carlos In Wonderland_. **Go and review! It's amazinggggg, honestly, such hardwork put into it.**


	11. When Push Comes To Shove

**Once again, I have a bunch of people for sticking by me, even though I've lost the plot with this story. Massive hugs for **_Xbigtimerusherx_, _Aeroja_, _LogansWifeyy_, _Hikari no Kasai_, _BigTimeYugiFan_, _brittney_, _hope for enternity_, _KEALY KAMES_, _Cookie Monster Giggles_, _CarlosZorro_, _LoneWolfie_, _CUTE CARGAN LOVE_ **and lastly, for some whose incredibly amazing, **_ThisHendersonChick14._

Okay, so, I still managed to pull alerts and favourites. I really don't know how this happens after so long but thank you guys so much!

I'm _soooo_ sorry for the massive delay. I know I promised a quick update or at least a quicker update than the last wait, but so many things have pushed this story to the back of my mind. I started my two newest stories, seeing as I'd had them written up for so long and secondly, college sucks now the year is finishing. So much to do, so little time.

It might be a bit choppy, I'm trying to get back in the swing of things for this story..

* * *

><p><strong>Struck By Thunder<strong>

**Chapter Eleven; When Push Comes To Shove.**

* * *

><p>The sunlight glistened through the room, catching Logan's eye and causing him to squirm under it's rays. Slowly, his eyelid opened, his vision taking in the sight from the night before. His body was tangled in a blanket on the floor, layed out in front of a burned out fire, darkened wood smoldering. His let his gaze travel around the room, letting the memory of last night catch up with him. Hospital. Evan. Rain. Carlos.<p>

The cups on the table confirmed it. Carlos' house. Last night was a blur, but from the rain and the overwhelming emotions, he remembered one decision he did make.

"Morning," Carlos smiled as he walked into the livingroom. "You move a lot in your sleep."

"Do I?" Logan responded, a vivid pink clawing at his cheeks.

"Yeah, like, you move a lot," Carlos chuckled lightly, placing a cup down on the table. "At one point, I thought you were gonna start sleepwalking and I'd have to restrain you."

"Sorry, I guess it was just a rough night last night." Logan frowned, eyes dropping to the blanket, fingers playing with the fabric.

"Hey, don't be sorry," Carlos cooed, using his thumb to tilt Logan's chin up, forcing the brunette to stare at him, rather than avoid it. "I stick to what I say and I meant what I said. I'm always here for you."

"Even though I'm an idiot?" Logan replied.

"Logan Mitchell, boy genius, an idiot?" Carlos smirked playfully. "Never thought I'd hear those words coming out of your mouth."

"It's true, though."

"You're not an idiot. You never can be, Loge," Carlos smiled, leaning forward and placing a sweet kiss to Logan's cheek. "You're perfect."

Logan's heart melted slightly, all the doubts and fears being replaced with nothing but desire and warmth. When he realised what happened last night, he felt guilty, mainly because he thought his reasons were wrong. But now, after hearing those words escape the Latino's lips so easily, Logan was certain he made the right choice. It was a mixture of both, but he definitely did want Carlos. Now or later.

"That's because you put me on a pedastal." Logan responded.

"No I don't, the only people that get to go on my pedastals are insanely cute ones that deserve it all." Carlos gushed slightly, handing Logan a cup. "Drink up, we're got a whole day ahead of us."

"Don't you mean school? Not exactly the greatest of days." Logan chortled, sipping at the hot beverage.

"Yeah, but it does when you're gonna spend it all with me." Carlos grinned a toothy smile, taking a sip of his own drink.

"And by that you mean?" Logan questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"My boyfriend is spending all day with me, whether he can handle it or not. Besides, I'm pretty sure Brianna is going to hunt you and me down until we finally help her out. Well, hunt you, I'm just lured in by you." Carlos wiggled his eyebrows, laughing lightly to himself.

Boyfriend. That wasn't a word Logan was used to hearing. It sounded nice, sweet, it made his heart flutter and fall from the heavens. Everything that was good in the world was wrapped up in that one word, that one moment and everything else just sucked in comparison.

"Well, that's very true. Brianna can be quite.. Persuasive and pushy." Logan laughed.

"Exactly," Carlos smiled, grabbing Logan's hand and thumbing his palm. "But you have me and that means it won't be so bad. It's not like I can back out now, I'm sucked in, just like you."

With that word, Carlos climbed to his feet, pulling Logan up by his hand. Logan gushed, feelings rushing to both his brain and heart, confusing everything. Carlos lead him out the room, to go and borrow some of the Latino's clothes. But problems clouded Logan's mind. He hadn't faced James since going all crazy and abandoning both him and Elizabeth at Evan's hospital bed. They could be pissed or worried and more importantly, Logan didn't want to face it.

Not yet. Not whilst his time was drawing closer and closer.

* * *

><p>As they stepped out the door, Logan caught the glimpse of Kendall's car, parked a little bit down the road. He squeezed on Carlos' hand, nerves building up inside. Sure, it was his brother technically and he shouldn't be nervous about that. But anyone could tell that Logan had been acting weird, ever since finding out about Evan and the "accident". He wasn't even sure you could call it an accident, and if he remembered correctly, Brooke mentioned that it was an attack.<p>

But why?

That's the part that scared Logan the most. He knew why, well, he guessed he knew. The news report a while back mentioned that some kid was murdered and they assumed it was a breeder attack. This could have been another one, they just didn't managed to finish Evan off correctly. That's what made him sick more than anything.

"Do you wanna go over and see them?" Carlos asked gently, noticing Logan's eyes trained on the car. "Or you can drive with me, just text James or something?"

"Yeah, I coul- Oh crap, my phone," Logan mumbled, slipping his phone from his trouser pocket. He pressed the screen, noticing a variety of text messages and missed calls. All for James. A sickening feeling rose in him, reminding him that James was worried. Not judgemental, just worried. "Nah, I think I'll text James instead."

"Okay," Carlos softly smiled, leading Logan down the path. "Just remember, you asked for this."

Pocketing his phone and allowing an eyebrow to raise, Logan slowed down. "I asked for this? And what does that mean?"

"You'll see," Carlos smirked, letting Logan walk around to his door. Logan opened it up and got in, Carlos doing the same. Once in, Carlos turned around, planting a kiss on Logan's lips. The brunette jumped back in surprise, but didn't let his lips leave the Latino's. It was perfect, the way it moved in perfect sync with each other. "See, I told you."

"You really had me worried." Logan mocked him.

"Yeah yeah, whatever," Carlos grinned, turning the ignition. "Get ready for a fun filled day of Brianna and classes."

"The joys of it all." Logan responded with little to no enthusiam, his mind somewhere else.

Could they have found out? Is there some rule that you aren't allowed to speak out, that could get you sent away earlier than your birthday? Reminding himself, Logan had ages to go until he turned 19 years old. 2 months to be exact. Well, maybe not that long and once again, as the acid sprayed the back of his throat and his stomach done a series of knots and twists, Logan regretted waking up that morning.

* * *

><p>"So how was last night? You were acting even more weird compared to normal."<p>

Logan closed the locker, looking at James, poised against the metal door with his elbow. "It was fine, I just, I can't stand hospitals."

James snorted, raising his perfect eyebrows. "Coming from the person who wants to be a doctor? Shit excuse, Loges. Now seriously, what's going on?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." Logan forced a smile.

It didn't work.

"I'm your brother, I know when you're lying to me. I can help, Logan, but you need to tell me what's going on." James pestered.

Logan waved him away with his hand, scooping the books to his chest and beginning to walk, James trailing after him. "And I told you, it's nothing that could concern you. Honestly James, I'm much better now after being with Carlos."

"Oh really?" James wiggled his eyebrows. "Take it you guys done it last night then."

A deep heat clawed at Logan's cheeks, turning them a vivid pink. He ducked his head, embarrassed completely.

"Oh my god.." James gasps. "You guys actually did do it last night!"

Logan's eyes widened, the heat now smothering his body, suffocating him slightly. "N-N-N-No-"

"Bullshit!" James exclaimed, pointing his finger at the smaller brunette. "You guys totally did do it! That's why you're acting funny, you lost your virginity to Carlos!"

"How do you know I'm a virgin?" Logan defended himself.

"Please, you're very uptight Logie," James teased. "Now, spill the details. I wanna know everything!"

"You can't know everything because nothing happened!" Logan argued back.

"Really? So what if I was to go and ask Carlos then?" James shot back with a satisfied smirk.

Logan paused for a moment, debating on an answer that would put James in place. "Oh you see, that's actually quiet funny. Me and Carlos were talking last night and apparently, Kendall tells him everything. Everything, Jamie."

James' smile faltered, eyes widened and body stiffening. Logan smirked, knowing that he had no evidence but it wasn't like he needed it.

"That's lies." James whispered.

"Do you wanna test it and find out?" Logan raised an eyebrow.

"I hate you." James scowled.

"Love you more," Logan grinned. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm kinda not in the mood to argue today, I'm exhausted."

James' smile brightened, eyes glazed over with a darkness that meant mischief. "Oh really?"

"Yeah, but for different reasons than you think, you pervert," Logan shook his head. "I have to help Brianna out later and I'm not too thrilled about that."

"Brianna's a psycho."

"No need to tell me that," Logan sighed, hearing the bell screech over their conversation. He shrugged his shoulders. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck," James smiled, walking away. He then stopped, turning on his heel to face Logan. "Not that you need any luck since you've pulled!"

* * *

><p>Logan walked into the library, the thick atmosphere of quiet smothering him. He needed quiet. He needed to clear his head, think things straight. He laughed to himself, realising the irony in that. He used his hands to rub down his face, trying to concentrate. Evan got attacked. He ran to Carlos. He slept with Carlos. Elizabeth is acting weird. His birthday is in 2 months and the dreaded dance is in a week.<p>

Great.

He looked up, noticing the girl he didn't like, walk into the room.

"Hey Logan!" Brianna chirped, placing her array of books onto the table, letting them scatter. "And how are you this lovely morning?"

Logan laughed to himself. "Yeah, it's good, I guess. Carlos said he's gonna be here soon, though."

Brianna pouted, sliding the books around the right way. "Typical Carlos. Always late for everything. Don't worry that the dance is in a week and it's incredibly important to get everything. No, he can go worry about himself, the selfish so-and-so."

"Brianna, technically, Carlos isn't even on the prom committee." Logan side-smiled, knowing that he was treading on enemy territory. He didn't know this Brianna very well, but the real world Brianna, she was a tyrant, not liking not having her own way. It was amusing, sometimes, annoying others.

"He sat in on the last meeting," Brianna's eyes widened. "He's seen basically everything so now, he has to be a part of it. Otherwise, he knows the plans and he's just a guest."

Her pout at the end of the sentence cheered Logan up. It was fun, watching the girl he loathed with every ounce of his body, getting worked up over something so trivial. Served her right for being a homophobe.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon." Logan forced a smile, ignoring the funny looks they were getting from the librarian, no doubt the woman hating the noise.

"He better be, the dance is in a week, Logan. A week and we're not even halfway!" Brianna exclaimed, pushing some books along the table to Logan.

"Not even halfway?" Logan gasped, eyes widened and a disappointing gloss coating them. "I-I thought we were doing well.."

Brianna shook her head. "You're so cute, Logan, thinking we're actually almost finished."

Great. That's all Logan needed with everything else going on. Currently, he was doing a brilliant job in not breaking down, the thoughts clouding his mind. And now, he had to worry about pleasing Brianna, just in case.

The door to the library opened frantically, Camille running in.

"Logan!" Camille yelled out, gaining a shush from the librarian. "Oh you shush!"

"Ms. Rob-" the librarian was about to scorn.

"Logan!" Camille cut her off.

Logan climbed off his chair, frantic, rushing over to the curly brunette. "What Camille? What is it?"

"It's Carlos.." Camille looked pale. "He got into a fight."

* * *

><p>Logan rushed through the halls, Camille and Jo trailing behind him, both looking just as worried. Sweat began to bead on Logan's forehead, panic setting in. Carlos got into a fight. He could be hurt. Camille wouldn't have freaked out so much if it wasn't bad. Then again, Camille was a drama queen, so she does have a tendency to over-react. But none of that mattered when he reached the nurse's office, the pristine walls littered with different posters on health.<p>

Sat on the bed, ice pack to his jaw, was the Latino, caramel skin peppered with violet bruises.

"What the fuck did you do?" Logan breathed harshly, staring at the boy.

Carlos pulled off a smile, grimacing when the pain caught him by surprise. "Jett said some things.."

The lump in his throat began to increase, cutting off all air to his lungs. His heart dropped in his chest. Carlos promised him. Promised to leave it alone.

"What did he say?" Logan mumbled, realising that the emotions were catching up to him, taunting him.

"Just said some stuff about you I didn't like," Carlos hissed under the pain again. "I'm sorry, Logie, I know I promised you but I couldn't let him just trash talk you like that."

Logan walked over to the bed, carefully, ignoring the nurse's watchful eye. He let his hand dance outwards, slowly gripping onto Carlos'. Logan ran his thumb over Carlos' palm, tears blurring his eyes and a sad smile on his face.

"Thank you," Logan whispered, tears slowly streaming down his face. "But you didn't have too, I can take care of myself."

"But that's what I'm for," Carlos smiled slightly again, trying to avoid the pain. "I'm here to make sure you don't have to take care of things yourself. I just want to protect you, Logan, that's all."

The last part came out as barely a whisper, but all the thought and emotion poured into it caught Logan. It only made things harder now. His vision became blurred again, more tears streaming down his now reddened face. In response, Carlos squeezed his hand lightly again.

"Carlos, promise me properly this time. No more getting yourself hurt." Logan softly smiled.

Carlos smirked. "Does that mean I can protect you, as long as I don't get hurt?"

Logan let out a breathy laugh, tears sliding past his open mouth. "Yeah, seeing as I can't stop you. Protect me if you have too, but please, please, don't get hurt. If Jett's being a prick, just ignore him."

"It's just the words he said, Loge." Carlos responded.

"What did he say?" Logan asked, curious.

"He was just being the disgusting animal that he is," Carlos hissed through gritted teeth, each word laced with venom. "Talking things about you that make you come off bad, like you're cheap."

Logan swallowed the lump, clearing his mind by closing his eyes. It didn't bother him that Jett was a pig. That he could be so digusting, he made scum look classy. But that wasn't the point. And worse of all, Logan couldn't help but feel like he lied to Carlos. Not directly, just through not telling the entire truth.

But to counter that, Carlos did find out. Just through other people, but again to counter that, he had no idea what the Latino heard. Anything could have been twisted through the grapevine.

"Just don't worry about it, karma will cut off his nuts sooner or later." Logan smiled.

Carlos fought back a laugh, still rubbing the ice pack against his bruised chin. "That was a good one."

"I thought so," Logan grinned proudly. He used his hand to wipe away his wet tears, trying to smile a bit more. "Now, rest. Remember, protector not fighter."

Carlos nodded in response, smirking, using his free hand to tap his cheek. "Kiss?"

"I suppose so," Logan laughed, puckering his lips and planting one of Carlos' cheeks. "Behave yourself, Mr Garcia."

"Only when I'm around you." Carlos replied, just as Logan walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Logan closed the door quietly, hoping to avoid his parents. It was late and Logan had missed dinner, thanks to Brianna. He expected her to go crazy and make him stay behind school. He didn't expect her to make him stay until 7pm. Sighing, he walked through the house quietly, taking in the sight of the purple. It was weird, how he never noticed it before during his short stay. Everything was purple. Everything, even the picture frames.<p>

He peeped into the livingroom, noticing neither parent there. He released the built-up tension, until, something caught his ear.

Soft crying.

Elizabeth?

He walked through the house to where the dining room was, noticing the young girl sat at the table. When she saw Logan, she instantly tried wiping at her wet eyes, desperately. Logan walked over, taking a seat opposite her.

"Liz.. Evan's going to be okay, alright?" Logan said in a soft tone.

Elizabeth nodded, along her brown curls to spill in front of her face. She pushed them away with her hand, revealing her sparkling sea green eyes.

"I-I-I know he is," Elizabeth murmured. "He's a fighter, always has been since we were little kids."

Logan smiled in response, Evan's little talk coming back to him. Elizabeth honestly believes that she has known Evan since they were tiny, when in reality, Evan admits that he only came here not long ago. The whole planting process did really seem messed up.

"Exactly, so, nothing to worry about and yet, you're crying?" Logan responded, still with the soft voice.

Elizabeth tugged her bottom lip between her teeth, eyes casting downwards. Something was up, it was that obvious.

"Is something else bothering you?" Logan asked again.

"No, I promise."

"I just tried that with James today and he wasn't buying it," Logan lightly laughed to himself, stretching his hand across the table and touching Elizabeth's. "So you can't use that one. Come on, I'm here for you, I promise. I won't judge."

She paused again, deciding on her answer. Logan's heart dropped into his chest, realisation catching up to him. He did honestly love Elizabeth like she was his own sister. It made sense now. But something else was bothering. Something he couldn't quite place his finger on.

"Promise?" Elizabeth looked up with hopeful eyes, begging Logan to be by her side.

Logan nodded, softly smiling. "I promise."

Elizabeth took in a deep, shaky breath, allowing a single tear to slide down her face. "I'm pregnant, Logan. And Evan is the father."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh goodness, I jumped from different scene to different scene a lot there! I'm sorry if it seems choppy. I needed to get a rush on the storyline, I feel like it's going slow and if my updates seem to be delayed, that's so unfair on you readers. So, I sped it up a little.<strong>

**Sorry if you don't like it.. I'm not too pleased with it but if I don't update now, I won't for a long time.**

**There you go. Weirdness solved. Elizabeth was knocked up and Evan was daddy. :)**

**To clarify, both Liz and Evan are 16. All the guys are 18, their last year at school. The twins are a lot younger, around 4/5, I haven't decided whilst Daisy, the baby, is 1.**

**Oh and go and check out **_Miss-Invisible-Heartbreak's Normal Is Overrated._ **I'm an OC and it's like, the best thing I've ever read. Reduces me to wanting more each and every time. Go, go read and review**


	12. Downhill From Here

**Once again, I'm amazed. I near abandoned this story and you guys still stuck around. I love you to the moon and back, so, here are the hugs for **_hope for eternity_,_SWACGleekFreak_, _ThisHendersonChick14_, _LogansWifeyy_,_ KEALY KAMES_, _nigelbtrlover24_, _LoneWolfie_, _Aeroja_, _Deathmetal180_, _CarlosZorro_, _brittney_, _TremorsThatBreakAHeart_, _CUTE CARGAN LOVE_,_ Car-the-awesome_, _Cookie Monster Giggles_, _HomeSkillitBiscuit.93_, _Hikari no Kasai_, _ZeldaLove_ _Akira-Chan_ **and lastly, the ever amazing,** _Miss-Invisible-Heartbreak_.

I still saw a huge boom in alerts and favourites. Honestly, guys, I couldn't be more happier.

Shout-out to _ZeldaLove Akira-Chan_ for being incredibly brave and making my day. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Struck By Thunder<strong>

**Chapter Twelve; Downhill From Here.**

* * *

><p>"You're pregnant?" Logan shouted out.<p>

Quickly, he clasped a hand over his mouth, regretting the words that came out of his mouth. He looked at Elizabeth, noticing the tears streaming her cheeks. She looked so pale, as if right there and then, she would be sick, spewing onto the floor.

"Evan.." Logan whispered. "Elizabeth, b-b-but.."

"It just happened.." Elizabeth replied quietly. "I-I-I don't exactly know but.. It just happened."

"When, though?" Logan questioned with a raised eyebrow, trying to hide all emotions. He didn't want to make Elizabeth feel any worse. "I mean, how far are you gone?"

Elizabeth's sea green eyes casted downwards, a few tears flying and splashing against the table they were sat at. Logan couldn't believe it. Finding out Evan was not only straight but from his world was something. Then getting attacked and put in the hospital proved another problem. Now the news that Elizabeth and Evan were together, but that Liz was also pregnant with their child? Just made life ten times harder.

"8 week.." Elizabeth replied numbly.

Logan ran a hand through his dark locks, trying to think of something. He was smart. He was a genius. He could think of something, anything, to help out and make the problem go away. This would was cruel to breeders like the real world was cruel to gay people. Elizabeth was too young to be subjected to that, especially carrying a child.

"Oh god.." Logan whispered. "No abortion?"

"Where would I get the money from?" Elizabeth cried. "And I can't.. You know it's tough.. Why would a 16 year old get pregnant willingly? They'll either assume I was raped or that I'm a breeder, Logie.. I-I-I don't k-know what to d-do!"

"Calm down," Logan said as he climbed out of his chair, walking over to Elizabeth. He placed a hand gently on her shoulder, soothening her. "We'll think of something. I'm hear for you, okay? I'm always going to be here for you."

He said it, despite not even believing it. He knew it was a lie, because in reality, well gay reality, he wasn't going to always be there. In a short time, he'd be gone. Vanished. And no-one will remember him because that's how it all works. It works out that you leave just as you get attached. Everything you grow to love just gets ripped away from you, liking taking a bandaid off. Fast and pretty painless, except, the pain doesn't go away.

That's something Logan would have to get used too, as long as he was staying in the gay universe.

"But Logan.." Elizabeth whispered. "You can't tell anyone. No-one. Not a soul."

"I won't, I promise," Logan mumbled in return, embracing her in a hug. "I won't tell anyone."

Elizabeth's soft tears soaked into Logan's clothing, and for a moment, his heart broke. Just like Evan said. He got attached to someone that really, was nothing more than just a figment in this reality. He knew Elizabeth never existed in the real world. She was made up for this universe, and now, it just made things more complicated. He grew attached.

And there was no turning back. Something had to be done.

* * *

><p>Logan closed the door to his locker, letting out a sigh. He spent all last night with Elizabeth, talking about Evan waking up from his medically induced coma, the likelihood of him wanting to become a father at such a young age. Except, he wasn't really young. He was older, a lot older than he let on. He was an adult compared to Elizabeth's teenage years and that itself, made the whole thing more scandalous and harder.<p>

"Hey you."

Logan snapped his head around, finding Carlos with a soft smile. "Hi.."

"Are you okay?" Carlos asked, concerned. "If it was me getting into that fight, I'm so sorry. I promise I won't do it again."

"It's not that, Car," Logan sighed. "Just some other stuff."

Logan began to walk away, but Carlos wouldn't let it go. That was his boyfriend and he'd be damned if he just let him walk away, without a care in the world.

"No no, wait, I can help." Carlos quickly inputed.

"You really can't," Logan frowned, eyes casting downwards. "It's not something anyone can help with except me."

Carlos tilted Logan's head back up, with his thumb on the brunette's chin. "What happened to me doing anything I can for you? I keep to my word, Logan, you should know that."

"Like you did when you promised not to do anything about Jett?" Logan quickly replied, realising his words seemed more icy than intended.

Carlos recoiled slightly. "Besides that. You know what I mean, the actual important stuff, not some meathead jock."

"Fuck, Carlos, I don't know what to do." Logan moaned, sorrow clear in his eyes.

"Then let me help." Carlos softly smiled.

"That's the thing, though, I promised her I wouldn't say anything to anyone, including you!" Logan shouted. He stopped, scanning the area and instantly, his stomach dropped. His body felt hollow. Looking at Carlos' face, the smile was gone, replaced with a serious frown.

"Tell me Logan. If this is going to work, you have to trust me. I wouldn't do anything you didn't want me to do." Carlos pleaded.

"Exc-" Logan put a finger in the air, before being cut off.

"Except that thing with Jett. Yeah, I know, I'm sorry. Moving on," Carlos scratched the back of his neck nervously. "It's Camille or Jo, isn't it?"

"No, it's neither of them," Logan responded quietly. "In fact, I don't see much of them anyone. Too wrapped up in themselves and their relationship lately."

"I'm sure that's not it." Carlos raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I'm sure it is. I get a text or a phonecall, that usually ends up interrupted by the other and kissing and bleh," Logan grimaced. "And I thought Kendall and James, and just boys in particular, had hormone problems. Looks like a disease that has spread to the female population as well."

Logan looked at Carlos, noticing a small but clear smile on his face.

"What?" Logan scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, just like before. Sometimes, Carlos just had this power of him. To turn him either into a blubbering wreck of emotions or to make him feel awkward with the intense staring.

"You just got, like, a lot cuter with all that scientific talk you just did." Carlos smirked.

Logan raised an eyebrow. "It wasn't scient- It was just normal, educated lan- Yes, Carlos, scientific talk."

Carlos' smirk fell into a fallout grin as he scooped Logan in for a hug. "Jokes aside, I'm still here. You may think everyone else has abandoned you, but not me and never me. It will always be like this. You and me against the world, if we have too."

Logan's smile turned, faltering. He intensified the hug, despite to cling on. Carlos had no idea how right he was. How they would have to go against the world, because for all Logan knew, things were about to get more dangerous and sooner or later, Logan would have to face the world. Whether he liked the idea or not.

* * *

><p>Logan walked into class, hugging his books and for some reason, feeling more vulnerable than ever. The whole thing with Evan shook him up, no denying that. And the whole ordeal with Jett. Not to mention Elizabeth being pregnant and a target for the attacks lately, added onto school commitments and the upcoming dance and just the thought of being pushed into another life.. Saying he was shaken up would be an understatement.<p>

"Hey Brainbox, James told me what happened," Kendall appeared out of nowhere, smiling. "I'm sorry. I also found out about the fight. You know I'd always protect Carlos, so technically, since you've become official, the invitation extends to you."

Logan studied the blonde's grin for a moment, a ghost of a smile on his face.

"Does it now?" Logan questioned him.

Kendall nodded. "Yup. And we hockey boys are notorious for our beat downs and punch-ups. That and hey, I just worked out something, we're technically related now, brother-in-law!"

"You only just worked that out now?" Logan smirked.

"Maybe.." Kendall blushed lightly. "But you get the point. And I'm sure James would be there to back both of us up, not that I want his pretty face to get damaged at all."

"You guys are getting serious then, yeah?" Logan couldn't help but ask as they began to walk to their seats.

"I guess so," Kendall replied quietly, smitten. "I didn't expect to fall so hard. But James, he err, he has a charm about him that makes it hard for me to breathe sometimes."

"That's adorable." Logan teased.

"So are you and Carlos," Kendall shot back with a playful grin. "He's serious about you too, you know. More serious than I've ever seen for anything and this is Carlos we're talking about here. His attention span can rival that of a goldfish's."

A deep heat crawled on Logan's cheeks, laying there. "I suppose I feel the same."

"There we go then." Kendall smiled, looking back to his desk and pulling out his books.

Logan sighed happily, placing his own books down on the table. Then, the atmosphere grew thick and instantly, Logan felt uncomfortable. He looked up, noticing a shadow appearing near him, belonging to a blonde. Jett, sporting a black eye.

"Well hello there, Logie," Jett said calmly. He looked at Kendall, noticing the dirty blonde was furious. "And Kendall."

"What do you want, Jett?" Kendall seethed.

"So we have more than one bodyguard?" Jett smirked. "Interesting. Well, I just came to see if Logie would like to go on a date with me."

Kendall's eyes grew wide as he looked at Logan, noticing the same look on his face. Logan leaned forward, pale skin turning ruby. "Are you actually kidding me? Please tell me you're kidding. Surely, even if you are a fucking idiot, you must have an actual brain up there rather than just air!"

Jett's smirk wavered. Kendall's frown turned to a grin. Everyone was staring and Logan instantly toned down. Jett, without his smugness, didn't move. He stayed still, staring at Logan with intensity, a fire could spark from the glare.

"I want one chance," Jett stated emotionless. "One date and I'll leave you and your moron of a boyfriend alone. Just one, tiny date and then, I'm gone out of your life if it doesn't work."

"Did you just hear what you said?" Logan glared. "You just used the words 'your boyfriend' and 'date' in the same sentence. I'm starting to believe that it's possible, I've found the first human being without a brain."

Kendall scoffed from the corner, deciding now was his time to step him and protect his future family.

"You heard him, Jett, he isn't interested. Rather than spend your life rejected, which I think will happen on a regular basis just because you are you, I suggest you get over yourself and leave Logan alone. If you cared the slightest for him, you'd want him happy, whether he was with you or not." Kendall said as he stood, crossing his arms.

Jett's eyes moved from Logan to Kendall, the smirk returning.

"I like a challenge," Jett nodded. "And I accept."

"A challenge?" Logan almost shouted, aghast. "I'm not some prize you can win for playing a game! I'm not an object that you can just use and pass on!"

Jett glanced back between Kendall and then Logan, from emerald to hazel. "We'll see about that, shall we?"

With his last word, Jett walked to his seat, just in time for the bell to ring and the teacher to arrive without a clue. Kendall sat back down, laying his hands out on the wooden table, flushed with anger. He stared at Jett and then at Logan, noticing the brunette was shaking violently.

"Are you okay?" Kendall whispered.

Logan looked at him and then back again. "When I kill him, sure."

* * *

><p>Logan closed the door softly to his house, wondering the possibilities of his future and everything. He thought everything was safe and bit by bit, it was getting destroyed. Bit by bit, his perfect reality was crumbling, falling to pieces and it was getting hard to hold it up.<p>

But his entrance wasn't so quietly.

Quickly, a small figure pelted from the livingroom, fringe bouncing. "Logan, Logan, Logan!"

"Hey Dalton," Logan slightly smiled, scooping the boy into a hug. "You okay, little man?"

Dalton nodded, bringing his hand up and showing Logan a toy car. "Xavier threw this at me.."

"Did he? Well that was mean. Did Daddy do something about it?" Logan asked him.

Dalton shook his head again, biting lightly on his bottom lip and looking more shy than ever.

"Well then, how about we go and tell Xavier to stop being so mean?" Logan smiled, gaining a small smile and heavy nod from Dalton. "Alright then, let's go!"

Logan carried the toddler into the livingroom, noticing Xavier on the floor playing with more, colourful cars whilst James was sat on the couch, eyes focused on the TV. It took him a while, but once Logan placed Dalton back on the floor, James glanced up.

"Oh hey, didn't hear you come in." James sounded surprised.

"Yeah, because a kid running to the door doesn't alarm you, not that anyone could just break into this house and kidnap them." Logan raised an eyebrow.

"Such a comedian," James drawled, before patting the seat. "Come, come tell me everything that's going on in that smart head of yours!"

"Compared to the pretty, brainless head of yours?" Logan teased.

James' eyebrows dropped, followed by a frown. "That was mean, Logie."

"I'm sorry," Logan lightly laughed, taking the seat. "It's just been a stressful few days."

"I would have thought Carlos would have released all that.. Tension." James smirked, a playful twinkle in his eyes.

"You're so vulgar." Logan rolled his eyes.

"Kendall doesn't complain. In fact, Kendall enjoys it." James stated matter-of-factly.

Logan caught the flash of a wink from the brunette, but ignored it, looking down at the twins. He could see so much of himself in Dalton compared to Xavier, and it was strange, because he could see a lot of Carlos in the other. Even with the way they acted. Xavier lead Dalton, which was nothing like Logan and Carlos. But in dire moments, Xavier actually cared a lot for Dalton, rather than throwing toy bricks and cars at him.

At one time, Dalton hit his head on the table and looked sad. Rather than take advantage of the situation, like he would have done if James was there, Xavier hugged him.

And that reminded them of him and Carlos. Which was strange, but in Logan's mind, it made sense. It was the only thing that made sense, but it was a start.

"Where the parents?" Logan asked James casually.

James shrugged his shoulders. "They said something about going out for dinner. Elizabeth is upstairs, Daisy got dropped off at a proper babysitters and I was left with the devil spawns."

"Hey that's not fair," Logan frowned. "Neither of them are devil spawn. Xavier just acts like it."

"Says a lot, really, why he seems to like me whilst Dalton chooses you. Maybe we've corrupted them." James snorted.

Logan laughed, getting up. One last glance at James on the purple leather couch and the twins made his heart flutter. He really did care a lot more than he should have. But things just happen and Logan would have to learn to live with it. Unless he tried to find his way home, that is, which didn't seem like a good option.

"No, you corrupted him. I'm going upstairs, got a lot of work to do." Logan said as he escaped from the room, narrowly missing James' complaint.

"No fair!"

* * *

><p>Stay in this world, jump around and keep starting afresh. New family, new life, new friends and new love. People would have died for that and it would all still be gay, so that would be okay, wouldn't it? But then he'd lose James, the twins, Elizabeth..<p>

His boyfriend..

Or try and find a way back. Back to the bullies and the parents that were never quite accepting, the torment and the friends that were his only outlet.

Sighing, Logan put the pencil back down, running a hand through his hair.

Whatever option he would choose, neither seemed to be great. The cons outweight the pros each and everytime. He needed to stay here, in this life, with the family and friends and boyfriend he loved. Not constantly jumping around like Evan had been doing.

Darkness pulled in from the corners of his eyes, stinging. He laid back against pillow, throwing the paper and pencil at the bottom of his bed. Stars peppered his eyes as he soon fell into a deep slumber, completely drained. Both emotionally and physically.

What with psycho Brianna and her death by dance, Jett and his games and trophies, James and his playful torment, Elizabeth and her pregnancy, Carlos and his caring so much that it made Logan's heart hurt.. Everything just got on top of him. Weighed him down. Now sleep was the best thing for him.

And he was out for the count.

But something stirred him awake later. His eyelids slowly peeled themselves open, and instantly, everything seemed blurred. Foggy, cloudly and thick. It took a second for realisation to snap in. Leaping onto his feet, it became obvious. Thick, black smoke rolled in through the cracks around his door, pouring in like fog rolling over a mountain. It clawed at his throat, tightening it. Logan began to splutter, his throat feeling like it had been scorched.

His eyes became to water, the smoke getting to me. His nose twitched, the smell of fire burning and ash catching it. Staggering over to the window, Logan looked outside, and through the night sky, he caught a glimpse of a group of figures, stood on his lawn.

Dressed head to toe in white, hoods up and the midnight coating their faces, pain struck at Logan's chest. He knew who they were, despite never seeing them before.

They killed that teenage boy down by the pier. They attacked Evan, no doubt. They hated breeders and now, just like Logan had worried over so many times since Evan was hospitalized, they found him. They heard that conversation. They heard about Logan, and now, they came for him.

They stood there, the 6 of them, in a line, staring at the house that was now roaring with flames. He couldn't make any of them out. None. They just stood there, watching, no doubt amused.

But the darkness caught him again. Coughing and splutting, hands on his knees and breathing heavily, the door to his bedroom bursted open, springing off the hinges. Amber flames flickered into his room, the ones in the hallway brushing against the ceiling, licking it black.

And with one last glimpse at the people on his lawn, everything went dark as Logan's body tumbled to the floor, unconscious, the black smoke around him smothering the air as the flames barricaded him in.

* * *

><p><strong>Meet the other bad guys. So like, these people are like a cult. They go round, eliminating the breeders and such. There's more to the story, though, when what this chapter says. Many secrets hidden and the story behind the arson is more complex than you might think.<strong>

**Just.. Don't take the last scene so literate. It'll make sense in the future chapters, just bare with me.**

**Again, it's so choppy! I'm sorry, it had to be done to keep moving forward! If I don't move forward, neither will this story or me writing it..**

**Will I kill someone? I don't know.. I have a habit of killing characters off.. We'll see. :)**


	13. Fire Burns

**Well, these people can have love for staying with me, even though I suck. Hugs for **_I love you Niall J Horan_, _ZeldaLove Akira-Chan_, _ThisHendersonChick14_,_ hope for eternity_,_Aeroja_, _brittney_, _Car-the-awesome_, _nigelbtrlover24_, _KEALY KAMES_, _Tigers257_, _Hikari no Kasai_, _CUTE CARGAN LOVE_, _Cookie Monster Giggles_ **and the ever lovely,** _Miss-Invisible-Heartbreak_.

Okay, loving the alerts and favourites. Don't know how it happens, but hey, not gonna complain!

* * *

><p><strong>Struck By Thunder<strong>

**Chapter Thirteen; Fire Burns.**

* * *

><p>The smoke drifted around the room, the faint crackle of the flames licking the ceiling filling the air. Logan laid there, sprawled out on the floor, drifting deeper and deeper into the darkness that was waiting to swallow him whole. His mind swirled and clouded, feeling light then feeling heavy, a mixture of emotions sweeping through his unconscious body. As Logan laid there, the flames began to crawl in along the carpet, hissing as it began to circle near Logan like a boa constrictor to it's prey.<p>

"Logan!" James screamed from the bottom of the stairs. He got no response, and as he took a step forward, a large, flamed piece of rubble fell, landing before James' feet, causing him to jerk back. "Logan!"

Instead, James ran through the livingroom, picking up both Dalton and Xavier with one hand, running out of the house in a coughing fit.

The twins cried as James placed them in the arms of his neighbours, the cult having disappeared long gone. He could have waited for the firefighters. That would have been the more sensible option, but James was never quite sensible. That and his brother was upstairs..

Then a thought snapped in his mind like a tree being cut down. Elizabeth was as well.

Logan blinked a few times, finding himself surrounded by pure white. Nothing else but white. It was so bright, it bounced around the area, causing Logan to squint. He stopped, glancing around, only to see more white, just as a small, black dot appeared at the end. His eyebrows furrowed as it grew, but as it grew, it got closer. Closer and closer and closer. Logan's heart thudded against his chest, and desperately, he stumbled back, only to find his feet cemented against the ground. Panic rose quickly, as the dot made contact.

His legs gave way, body falling. Like a bird desperate to stop falling, Logan flailed his arms, praying that it would slow him down or anything. His body somersaulted in the air, face first, he could see blue waves lapping over each other, smothering each other, and as he got closer, he could guess it was sea. Without a thought, he landed hard, water quickly swamping his body. He held his breath, cheeks puffed, flailing his arms and kicking his legs.

But he didn't move.

Each push dragged him under even more. He couldn't see anything but cerulean blue, but he was desperate to escape. To return home to Elizabeth and James and the twins and Carlos. They were his family. They loved him, accepted him and now, he was being cruelly taken away. His breath started to go, then, his jaw went slack as the salty liquid poured in. He choked, coughed, spluttered.

Then, everything went black as his eyelids peeled themselves closed.

The firetrucks began to pour outside, neighbours crowding the streets as the hose came undone, water pouring onto the building that was now becoming scorched. James clung to one of his neighbours, tears streaming his face as he watched on, unable to do anything, two siblings trapped in the inferno.

* * *

><p>"L-L-Logan! J-James!" Elizabeth cried out, banging on her bedroom realising that it was trapped.<p>

Her hand fell to turn the handle, only to find the metal scorching, causing her hand to jerk away. Tears streamed down her face, mixing with the dirt that clung to her skin from the smoke. Without even thinking, without even knowing what she was doing, her hand fell down to her stomach, tentatively rubbing a circle on her unborn baby.

What a life it was going to be born into. And now, at this rate, he or she would have no chance.

Elizabeth had no idea where the fire came from, the inferno that swallowed her house, but all she knew was that this was no coincedence. Evan was put in hospital and she knew why. Now her house happened to become ablaze? She knew why. It was that conversation in the school parking lot.

When Evan had approached her, begging her to run away with him. Run and live a life in hidden, raising their baby together, Elizabeth thought he was stupid. She had a life, he had a life and he wanted to throw that all up in the air and pray it landed somewhere safe?

That's why she got angry and upset. He wanted to run away, expected her to abandon Logan and James and the rest of her family. Her friends. Her lifestyle and home. But something caught her eye and that's why she didn't speak to Logan.

She saw someone watching them.

She knew it was wasn't Logan, because really, his hiding spot wasn't the greatest. But there was another set of eyes trained on the girl and Evan talking about eloping and living a brand new life. And later that day, Evan was in hospital and then, someone had trapped Elizabeth and her unborn baby in the crackling fire. She needed to save this baby. Because deep down, she knew what she had gotten herself into. She knew, no matter what, she was raising this baby.

With that last thought lingering in her mind, she tumbled to the floor, smoke filling her lungs as she fell unconscious.

She didn't even realise her door bursting off, flames glaring in.

Logan stood there shaky, drifting from one foot to the other, unable to stand on either at this point. He staggered over to Elizabeth's body, opening his mouth to scream or cry out for her. But each attempt left his mouth closing, unable to produce anything, vocal cords no doubt ripped from the amount of smoke that filtered into his throat.

He scooped down, picking Elizabeth up and slinging her arm over his shoulders, ready to haul her out. Thank goodness she was a small girl for her age. But as Logan stood there on the hallway landing, looking at the fire eating away at their staircase, his mind wandered to the small, almost unnoticeable lump forming at Elizabeth's stomach. He needed to get her out. It didn't matter about him at this point, it was all about getting her and the baby to safety. He wasn't even real in this reality, whereas he had no idea if Elizabeth was real in the normal universe. The one that Logan actually belonged too.

As the smoke drifted thick in front of his eyes, his vision blurred, he realised that with each second going by, the task to get out was becoming increasingly harder to accomplish.

The fire continued to lick and smother every inch of the house, and without even processing the thoughts, Logan's legs began to stagger backwards, pushing back from the staircase and heading to the bathroom. He had to get away from the fire. But it was getting to his head, again.

Stars peppered his eyes, his body mindlessly swaying to the sides as it tried its hardest to stay upwards. But everything was becoming harder and harder.

Their chance of escaping was becoming shorter and shorter.

And once again, the darkness took over as his head spiralled out of control, body crumpling to the floor, Elizabeth falling on top of him as he dragged her unconscious body down with him. Black. That's all he could see and that was all he was ever gonna see.

* * *

><p>When his eyes peeled open and took in all the light, he first believed he was in heaven. But then again, his mind told him that heaven didn't have room for people like him. He took in his surrounding, panic bubbling inside. He died.. He could have been transported. Oh god, instead of his birthday, another natural disaster could have forced the process to happen sooner than normal. After all, a house fire was what brought Evan to this world. Surely it had enough strength to take someone away.<p>

His mind registered the dripping, the sound of beeping and more importantly, the sound of light sobbing and footsteps.

It took a moment for his vision to correct itself, but when he did, he could see a small figure at the bottom of the hospital bed, looking at his with big, doe-like eyes.

"Logan!" Dalton squealed, jumping forward and wrapping his arms around the brunette's waist.

"Dalton, dear, Logan needs rest. You can't just jump him li-"

"Logan!"

Logan saw James cut his father right off, leaping forward and copying Dalton's movements exactly, wrapping his much larger arms around his upper waist.

"I was just about to tell Dalton that he shouldn't do that to Logan, and yet, you do the same, James," Mr. Mitchell sighed. "Looks like you're the wrong age."

Logan's lips gave him a small smile and he took the chance from the smothering affection to look around the room. He noticed James and Dalton, accompanied alongside his real Dad and Julian, when suddendly, his eyes caught the crumped form of a Latino in the chair on the other side of the room, head buried underneath a hood, eyes puffy but shut and a small, almost inaudible snore coming from his mouth. James and Dalton climed off, both smiling as wide as possible.

"He came here the minute you were rushed in," Mr. Mitchell smiled softly. "Refused to leave, so, the doctors allowed him to stay the night. When we came in this morning, he was like that, asleep. Nurses said he has never moved all the time you were unconscious."

Carlos cared. He heard the news, came and ditched school, just so he could spend the time in Logan's hospital room, making sure that he was there when the brunette was awake. Logan opened his lips, realising his throat was burning from the smoke. He choked, trying to form some words but was unable.

"Don't strain yourself," James frowned. "You inhaled too much. Same with Elizabeth."

Logan's eyes widen. He remembered falling with Elizabeth and the baby.. The baby, hospital.. The thoughts crossed his mind like freight trains, the many different disasters all clashing and colliding, the many outcomes different but just as horrifying. If she was in hospital, they might found out she's pregnant. She could be exposed. She could lose her life, just for the fact that she was different, not a sheep, her own person.

James looked at Logan, as if he knew what was churning inside the genius' brain. "She's just down the hall.. That's where everyone else is at the moment."

Logan nodded slowly, not exactly making himself feel better.

As if on cue, Carlos began to stir in his seat, almost as if he heard the voice and was reacting to it. When he peeled open his eyelids, his hazel eyes stared at Logan with such love, you couldn't deny it. He smiled softly, mouthing a 'hello' at the brunette, possibly embarrassed by the fact that the room was full and the Latino was caught in the act.

Mr. Mitchell clocked on, smiling as he looked between Logan and Carlos, taking Dalton's hand. "We're going to check on Liz, we'll see you later."

With that word, they left the room, James lingering around. A smile cracked on his lips, staring between the two before allowing his eyebrows to dance. "Oh I get it, I'm the third-wheel and such. That's fine, that's cool, I think I'll go and check on Elizabeth as well when. You two lovebirds stay safe, the walls have ears."

Logan smirked at James' wink, the taller boy vanishing from the room, leaving the atmosphere slightly tense. Logan's eyes flickered over to Carlos, who had worry glossing over his face. This is was going to be hard, no matter what direction they planned to take it. Carlos would be wondering how the fire started, Logan knew and was sworn to secrecy. He couldn't just tell Carlos, no matter how much he wanted too. He promised Elizabeth, and despite being related but not technically related, it did put her first before Carlos, another thing he wouldn't willingly admit.

"I know you can't speak much," Carlos said softly as he stood up, pulling back his hood. "So I guess I'll just talk and you listen, okay?"

Logan nodded his head in response.

"Well, I don't know how the fire started but I don't even care," Carlos croaked, his voice wavering. It pulled on Logan's heartstrings, reminding him of how lucky he actually was. "But I can't let you get hurt like this. I mean, you m-mean so much to me, Logan, I-I don't know what I'd do without you, you know? And now I realise I'm babbling on, just talking about crap and myself when you're the one that's injured and I'm being self-"

Logan cut the Latino off, grabbing hold of his sweater and pulling him forward, smashing their lips together. He sighed into the kiss, moving his lips as he kept his fists balled up in Carlos' sweater. He needed this. He needed it more than anything.

They pulled away with a pop, tears welling in Carlos' eyes.

"I almost lost you.." Carlos whispered numbly.

"But you didn't," Logan croaked out, extremely quiet it was almost a bare whisper. "I'm still here."

"And you c-can't leave me, Logie, you really can't. I need y-you," Carlos pressed his forehead against the brunette's, sighing shakily. "I-I-I need you."

Logan didn't respond, biting back the tears that threatened to crack. He couldn't cry. Carlos had already seen him cry, but that wasn't important. It was that, at this very moment, Carlos needed Logan more than the other way around. Carlos was the one that was shaken by the situation, the one that needed comforting. Logan had to be strong since Carlos couldn't.

But guilt coarsed through Logan's veins. He wouldn't always be there, he knew that, he couldn't promise something like that. But Carlos deserved to know. He deserved to know that, sooner or later, he would lose a boy he had grown attached too. That when the day comes, Logan would be gone and Carlos would never have remembered him. Not one bit.

"I need you too." Logan whispered, taking Carlos into another kiss.

* * *

><p>Logan stayed in the hospital over the weekend, not returning to school until Tuesday, despite berating phonecalls from Brianna. The dance was on the Saturday, which meant that there was only 3 days left of preparation before the actual event occurred. The thought made Logan's stomach twist as he walked down the hall, surprisingly still shaken. Carlos had came to visit him everyday, before being dragged away by James and eventually Kendall, who decided that the boy needed to give Logan some space.<p>

Even though Logan needed it more than ever.

The journey to his birthday was shortening. Massively. Everything was coming to head like a juggernaut.

Then there was Elizabeth. Elizabeth stayed in hospital, was still there now. For some reason, compared to Logan, she came out in worse shape and they had no idea why. They couldn't pinpoint the problem and that was both good and bad. Bad since Elizabeth was stuck in a pristine white hospital, stuck, whilst the good side meant that the pregnancy hadn't been found out. Back to the bad news, was that the longer she stayed in there, the higher risk she would be exposed.

That didn't help Logan. A series of knots twisted in his stomach, acid scorching his body. In the distance, he noticed Kendall and James, leant against lockers, looking at each other with soft eyes and dirty smirks. He knew exactly what was going on, yet when they him, it switched.

"How you holding up?" Kendall asked softly, like how you would talk to a puppy. "You feeling any better?"

"I was caught in a fire, Kendall, not run over. I only inhaled smoke." Logan laughed before coughing, Kendall quickly patting his back.

"You should be more careful next time then."

Logan looked at Kendall then at James, noticing the sly eye the brunette was giving him. James knew the fire started weirdly, yet, he didn't question Logan as much as he thought. Just asked the genius if he had any idea, which simply, he didn't. Because he technically didn't have an idea about how it started, he just knew who started it.

"Yeah, I should.. Have you err, have you seen Carlos around?" Logan asked sheepishly.

Kendall smirked at James, who only kept his watchful eye on Logan. "Nope, but I think Brianna is looking for you. Heard she's pissed."

"When is she not pissed? The girl's a psycho." James commented.

"Don't have to tell me twice, pretty sure she's crazy in the head." Kendall laughed.

Logan tugged his bottom lip between his teeth, pushing back a laugh as he saw Brianna walk down the hall, fiery red hair swinging and charming grin on her face like always. Never did she not look like she was demented. She stopped by the boys, fluttering her eyelashes as she smiled at Logan.

"Logan! I'm so happy you're back to school. We have so much to catch up on, what with the dance coming up in a few days times and how far we are behind, considering you weren't at school. But we're allow that for now, you can just make the time up now," Brianna grinned, teeth bared. "Come along now, we have to get a move on!"

Brianna latched onto Logan's arm, pulling him along, despite the fact that she knew he hadn't long been out of the hospital. She pulled him down a hallway or two, smiling and waving politely at kids who crossed their paths, and the whole time, Logan had no idea what was going on except remembering that for once, Kendall was true. Brianna was crazy in the head. Finally, Logan saw the library coming into distance and realising where she was taking him. To plan and prep more stuff that he didn't want to be involved in.

As the doors swung open, Brianna quietly apologising for making news, she dragged a stumbling Logan to the far corner table, which was empty all around. Most people hated to spend time in the library, anyway.

"I could have walked fine, thanks. I know I was in a fire, but my legs work fine," Logan sighed as he took a seat. "Lets get this over with then."

Brianna took her seat opposite him, smiling tightly. Logan looked confused, eyeing her up carefully. The girl folded her hands and placed them on the table, tilting her head to the side slightly.

"I'm glad you're okay, Logan," Brianna said quietly. "That fire was pretty nasty."

"Yeah," Logan frowned, raising an eyebrow. "It wasn't exactly the best thing to happen to me so far."

Brianna's smile only became tighter, lips almost in a straight line. "But you shouldn't have saved your sister, Logan."

Logan's head snapped up, all the alerts in his mind flashing on and off. He tried to put the pieces together. Tried so very hard, when, he remembered. He didn't see their faces, no, but he caught a glimpse of something. A flash of what could only be bright coloured hair.

"What the fu-"

"Yes, Logan, you aren't a genius for nothing," Brianna shook her head mockingly. "I was there. Last night. Watching the flames, praying they devoured your breeder of a sister."

* * *

><p><strong>I've had this part planned out for so long now, it's ridiculous. Brianna was always going to be my psycho, Breeder-hater because hey, she hated gays in the real world, she has to hate straight people in the gay world so the roles ended up being switched. Get it? I think it's clever. ;) Her personality is just that she is narrow-minded like hell.<strong>

**So, for confusion. The cult? That's my twisted, warped version of those people in the real world that call gay people "sinners" and such. No, I'm not against religion, my close friend is religious and all that. No, I'm not saying religious people are homophobic or anything.**

**It's fanfiction, people, nothing is ever real in this case.**

**Sorry for the lack of Cargan.. I suck, I know, throw a pole at me. It'll get better, I promise, but drama is just as good. I think we need that alongside fluff. Yes, that's my plan.**


	14. Crash

**Just wanna say a massive thank you to the people who continue to stick by me, even when I suck. Love for **_ThisHendersonChick14_, _Hikari no Kasai_, _ZeldaLove Akira-Chan_, _brittney_, _I love you Niall J Horan_, _Xbigtimerusherx_, _LoneWolfie_, _Car-the-awesome_, _CUTE CARGAN LOVE_, _Cookie Monster Giggles_, _nigelbtrlover24_, _Aeroja_, _Guest_, _Mr. President 64_, _Artemis La Rushe _**and the ever amazing, **_Miss-Invisible-Heartbreak._

Alerts and favourites were loved, as always. Again, I apologise for sucking. I hate real life for getting in the way, but for those of you who didn't know, my computer ate all my files and whilst I was able to save nearly everything, the chapter for this was gone. It had to be rewritten!

* * *

><p><strong>Struck By Thunder<strong>

**Chapter Fourteen; Crash.**

* * *

><p>Brianna's smirk was defiant, whilst the anger continued to bubble inside of Logan.<p>

"Who the fuck do you think you are," Logan seethed. "Killing people when you want?"

Then, reality smacked him. The news report. The dead boy, down at the docks, attacked they said. Killed, mercilessly by for being a known, well suspected, Breeder. Logan couldn't believe. Didn't want to believe it. He had always known Brianna to be mentally disturbed. To be so religious, she hated anyone who tainted that image in the slightest. And then, a gay world where, once again, Brianna became religious in a different fashion. Sticking up for the gays, taking down the straight.

"I don't think I'm above anyone," Brianna smiled a sickly smile. "I just believe that, in some cases, drastic measures are needed to be taken. For instance, that boy down the docks? He asked for it. He approached a woman, who clearly was in the right frame of mind to remind him that she was gay. Then, then came your sister and Evan, out in the school parking lot. She was crying, Evan looked hurt."

Logan stood up angrily, pushing back the chair. "You have no right. No right."

"I'm just keeping the status quo," Brianna defended. "I didn't plan to do anything to either of them. Sure, they were breeders, but in all fairness, they were young. Young and idealistic, curious even. But then, to find Elizabeth pregnant? Carrying a child through conception? Well, that wasn't allowed."

Logan gritted his teeth, shaking his head. "You deserve to rot in hell."

"I am in hell. As long as their are breeders around, I will always be in hell."

"Do you know what? You won't get away with it," Logan decided, pointing an accusing finger at Brianna. "I'm going to tell the cops."

"You do that, sweet Logan, but who would believe you? You have no evidence, no proof. Did you record this conversation? I hardly think so." Brianna spat with a smile.

That caught Logan. He didn't realise that part, that yes, he would need some sort of evidence to prove Brianna's guilt. Or at least the fact that she took part in the attack and slaughtering of teenagers who were just different. Not a sheep, their individual selfs. Dumbfounded, Logan stormed out the room, leaving Brianna with the smallest of smiles planted on her face. When the wind caught him, Logan just gritted his teeth more. Right now, there was only thing on his mind. Carlos. He needed to find Carlos and come clean.

Something about the whole ordeal would just make sense if it was free. Like a bird. Then, Carlos could help. Maybe James and even Kendall could. They liked to help. He pounded against the ground, taking a shortcut through a wooded area near the building. It was a quick dirt track that lead back down to the main school.

But as he made another step, a cold hand fell on his shoulder.

As Logan spun around, he was met with the cold, hard eyes of Jett. Instantly, Logan grabbed Jett's hand and shoved him away, anger inside flaring. He wanted Carlos, not Jett. He wanted short, tanned, soft and kind. Not tall, blonde and obnoxious beyond compare.

"Don't touch me," Logan spat. "Do. Not. Touch me!"

Jett held his hands defensively, contrast to the icy coldness in his eyes, smirking wickedly. "Hey, I was just checking if you were alright. But if you like it rough, I can comply."

As Jett stepped forward, Logan stepped back.

"I'm serious Jett, I'm not in the mood for your shit right now." Logan hissed with warning.

Once again, Jett placed his hands in the air. "I'm not going to hurt you, Logie."

"Don't, don't you dare say a word. Just walk away and leave me alone."

"I just wanna know if you're okay," Jett's smile softened slightly. "I care about you, you know. Always have done. Ever since we were little children."

Logan laughed bitterly in his head at that. Since little children. Well, in this world possibly. In the real world? That was impossible. They were friends, at some point. But not for long and when they were extremely young. Then Jett got popular whilst Logan stayed behind. Then, Jett never looked back. Never cared. Then ended up being his judge, jury and executioner. Logan stepped back again, which moved perfectly in sync with Jett's step forward.

"Why?" Logan pleaded, realising that in truth, he was hurt. He had no idea what was going on in his mind. Everything was just so blurred, confused. People flashed across, their faces. Carlos. Elizabeth. James. Dalton and Xavier. Daisy. Kendall. Everyone was in possible danger.

"Why what?" Jett half-laughed, except, it still ended up coming off hard and cold. "I told you, I care about you. You seem upset."

"Coming from the person that pinned me to the wall? Threatened me to go out on a date?"

Jett shrugged. "I just have some anger problems. I'm not used to rejection, I mean, look at me? This doesn't get rejected that often. And from you... It hurt, okay? What else do you expect me to say?"

Logan could sense the anger flaring inside Jett, as well as himself. Fire ripped through his body. Colour attacked Jett's face, turning it a pinky purple, smile turning to a scowl. That scared Logan. Normally, anything scared him. Brianna terrified him, acting like this, acting like what he dubbed her as. Jett, acting like, was exactly the same. Jett made another step, Logan took another step.

Except he didn't prepare for the lung.

Logan saw a flash of anger strike in Jett one last time, before he jumped forward, putting all his body weight onto Logan. Their bodies fell hard, Logan winded by the weight and the drop. He could feel fear replacing any existing anger. Jett was heavy. He was a jock, after all. Jett, snarling, clamping both his hands around Logan's wrists, slamming them into the ground. Logan yelped slightly, before giving up the struggle. He continued to kick his legs, but there was no point. Jett was sitting on top of his chest, pinning him to the ground by his wrists. It was painful, bringing back memories of the scorched hands.

"L-Let g-g-" Logan choked.

He couldn't get his words out. It was like his chest was decreasing, getting painfully smaller, like a balloon losing helium. Jett smirked smugly, happy. Logan squeezed his eyes shut, remembering the pain of when he was pushed to the floor by Jett. The smell crept up his nose, churning his stomach and making him want to be sick. Acid sprayed his throat. Everything hurt.

"I don't take rejection too kindly, Logan," Jett declared with ice lacing his voice. "I always get what I want. Who I want."

Then, Logan found his voice, ragged and husky. "You will never have me."

Jett laughed at that. "I will have what I want. Whether you hand it over to me or..."

Logan didn't need to hear the or part. He knew the end of that sentence before Jett was even saying it. Jett was incredibly heavy, pressed down on his stomach. The worst thoughts pushed through his mind... It was daylight. How could this be happening in daylight? Just like that? People were around... Then his heart sank. He was walking to the wooded area. Jett must have noticed, considering the dark grin on his face.

"Yeah... No-one is around, Logie." Jett smirked.

Then, Logan found a good use. He jutted his head forward harshly, colliding with Jett's head. The blonde let go, dazed and confused. Logan was quick to his feet, running as fast as his legs could carry him. Jett was a jock, though, he was just as fast. Logan could feel the hands on his back, pushing him forward until he hit the ground, wind passing his ears before the harsh slam.

"I tell you I don't like rejection, and yet, you do it again!" Jett snarled.

But this time, someone else had arrived. The one person Logan did want.

Carlos sprinted forward, spinning Jett around carelessly before driving his fist into Jett's jaw. The blonde staggered back, stunned.

"You're gonna pay, Carlos," Jett spat angrily. "You'll both pay!"

With that last word, Jett sprinted off with blood running down his chin, disappearing into the thick woodlands. Logan took a second to compose himself. Tears stung his eyes, his head hurt, hands hurt... Everything hurt, really. Carlos bent down, taking Logan by the hand. He pulled him onto shaky feet, before smothering him into a comforting hug.

"Logan," Carlos breathed shakily. "Oh my god, Logan, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

The tears that tormented Logan were free, running down his face slowly. He couldn't even say anything back. He was too much in shock, too much in pain to even form one single word. The same pained feeling from when he was pushed over, back in the real world, surfaced once more, consuming him. Back then, he had no idea what to do. How to feel. Everything was just clouded and mixed together. Now was no different.

Finally, feelings subsiding, Logan pulled away.

"Carlos," Logan breathed, before leaning in and planting his lips to Carlos passionately. He pulled away with a sloppy pop. "I-I-I dun-"

"Don't worry," Carlos smiled sadly, lacing his arms around Logan's waist and pulling him inwards. "Never worry. I'm here. Always have been, always will. I'll protect you, Logie. I'll make sure he doesn't touch you again."

Logan forced a smile, before frowning. "We need to talk."

* * *

><p>Logan grimaced as he waited for Carlos to reply. Surely, from experience, the Latino wouldn't be prejudice towards straight people, especially his possible sister-in-law. There was no way. But that didn't stop the dread from eating Logan alive. The fear from swallowing him whole. He didn't want Carlos to turn his back on him. To hate him for something that was far out of his control, that he couldn't have predicted even if he tried.<p>

He looked up, noticing Carlos as plain as possible, looking at his hands in concentration.

"Say something," Logan pleaded quietly. "Something, anything, just please, say something."

Carlos took a while before finally, his eyes met sad, soft brown ones. "I-I dunno what to say... Obviously, I'm not mad at you or anything."

Logan couldn't fight the sigh of relief that left him. "But there's more..."

The Latino sat back at his table, preparing himself for more shock to be thrown at him. He braced himself, in sync with Logan, whose eyes fell to the table quickly. "Brianna set the fire. She knew about Liz and the baby, s-she wanted to kill them. She admitted to killing the boy at the docks... She was the one that attacked Evan. Her and her clan. A group of kids or adults or whatever, dressed in white, attacking breeders. It made sense. I remember seeing a flash of her hair underneath one of the hoods, then she basically confirmed it."

He finished the sentence with a deep breath, preparing for the tides to turn, for Carlos to quickly change his mind when he realised Logan carried more baggage than he thought.

"But she might not have killed them herself," Carlos finally said, confused. "If it was a clan, it means she could have just been one of them. Not that person to raise that attack or anything."

"Either way, she admitted to it," Logan replied shakily. "God, Carlos, I'm so scared. I-I'm so scared."

Carlos climbed out of his seat, moving over to Logan and once again, wrapping his arms around the boy and pulling him close. Something screamed that Logan wasn't used to the attention, the love, the comforting feel of someone hugging you, holding you close.

"Don't be scared, Logie, I can help," Carlos said into the clothing. "I can try and do anything. I want to help. I need to help. I-I can't lose you, you know that."

Then like a knife stabbing into his body, Logan winced. Carlos would lose him, though, one day. One day, he would just go away and never come back. Carlos would not remember a thing, have no idea. He just wouldn't remember Logan. The day his birthday came, which was creeping closer and closer, Carlos would just forget. Forget everything Logan was about and move on. He'd just live, live like Logan never existed.

The stinging tears soaked into Carlos' clothing. Logan pulled away, shaking from the emotions once more. "I need to save the baby. Elizabeth... She can't lose it. She can't be killed, Carlos. I need to do something."

"We'll do something," Carlos confirmed. "I'll get my father to do something. He can always check Brianna out, follow her and that."

"He needs evidence, though."

Carlos smiled deviously, a tint of darkness in his eyes. "And we do have that, Logie. A witness. For the fire. A boy who saw red hair underneath white, then, had it confirmed to him."

Logan smiled softly, realising that Carlos had a dark streak in him. A protective streak. A streak that made Logan almost dissolve with love. "I can do it."

"Exactly," Carlos grinned. "That should be enough to start an investigation."

Logan nodded in response. He could do this. He could, somehow, get Brianna caught for her actions. He could pull Elizabeth and the baby out of harms way. He could make sure that when Evan was okay, he wouldn't have to worry about people coming after him. He could just be the family he wanted to be with Liz and their child. It almost seemed perfect. Logan looked at Carlos, pecking his cheek before standing up.

They could get their happily ever after if Logan done this.

But would Logan get his?

* * *

><p>Logan had never met Carlos' dad before then. Carlos had mentioned him being a police officer, which was obvious by the uniform and the predicament. But he never expected to see an almost older looking Carlos. Same tanned skin, dark eyes, dark hair and defined jawline. It was as if Carlos had jumped into the future and came back, just to help Logan out. And just like the looks, his personality was similar. Kind, polite and sweet.<p>

He never pressured Logan.

He never pushed Logan.

He done exactly what Carlos did. He waited, patiently, letting Logan take the first move when he was ready, comfortable, satisfied. It took Logan a while, but once the news started flowing, it gushed like a tap losing water. Out of breath, Logan sat silently, staring at Officer Garcia.

"That's everything," Logan confirmed. "Nothing else to it."

Of course, he had forgotten to mention about Evan's "history" or his own, for that matter.

Officer Garcia nodded, absorbing the information like a sponge. "I understand... And you honestly think this Brianna girl is one of the people to attack your house?"

"I recognised the hair underneath the hood," Logan smiled tightly. "Then, she told me she done it. Said that I was stupid for saving my sister."

"Because Elizabeth is a breeder."

"Yeah," Logan nodded, hanging his eyes low. Not out of shame, he knew what it was like to struggle against society, but out of fear. "But that's not against the law."

"Of course it isn't," Officer Garcia offered a friendly smile. "It's natural for people to be different. But, there might be some problem."

Fear bubbled inside of Logan. "What's that?"

"The thing is Logan, I don't doubt that you are telling the truth," Officer Garcia sighed. "But the thing is... I can't do something from only what you saw and what she said. You don't have any evidence for what she said, so we can't back that up. Then, you saw her hair, in the dark, with smoke filling your eyes and you genuinely being scared. Neither is going to hold up, Logan. I don't doubt you for one second. If my boy believes you, then so do I. But you have to see this from an outside point of view."

Logan couldn't stop the rollercoaster of emotions that swept through him. Fear, sadness and more importantly, failure. "So there's nothing I can do..."

"Oh but there is," Officer Garcia grinned, reminding him of Carlos' smile. "Next time, or better yet go for it, try and tape Brianna's confession. That would make it easier. Besides that, the best I can say is to stay away from Brianna and keep an eye on both your sister and Evan Wilde."

"Thank you," Logan forced a polite smile, despite his stomach screaming fear. "I'll go find Carlos."

"Yes, tell my son that we need a word," Officer Garcia winked. "Apparently, I was never told I had a son-in-law."

Logan laughed at that, which toned down the fear a notch or two. Politely, Logan exited the room, bumping into both Carlos and James. James? When did he arrive? The fear grew again when he noticed James' determined, yet hardened face. Carlos awkwardly smiled, also sensing the problem. Logan needed to tell James, even though Elizabeth wouldn't be too happy with it.

"Err, Carlos?" Logan said hoarsely. "Your dad wants to see you. Something about not telling him about a certain relationship."

"Oh crap, slipped my mind. Yeah, sure, I'll see him now." Carlos stepped forward, pecking a kiss to Logan's cheek before disappearing behind the door.

Logan looked at James, who looked not happy at all.

"So when were you going to tell me, Logan?" James crossed his arms, colour rising in his cheeks.

"Tell you what?" Logan replied, hoping to outsmart James in some fashion. As James clarified, he was the pretty one whilst Logan was the smart one. Logan was going to use that to his advantage. "I don't understand what you me-"

"Elizabeth, pregnant, a breeder," James scowled. "I thought something was up with you. I didn't know what, but I knew. Even Kendall suspected it. So, I decided to find out myself. And who better than to go to Elizabeth?"

"James, we weren't being malicious with it," Logan defended himself. "Elizabeth was scared. I was scared."

"No, but you couldn't trust me," James sounded more hurt than angry. "Your own brother. Flesh and blood, kinda. And neither of you could trust me. What did you think, Logan? That I wouldn't approve? I'd hate on my own sister? Future nephew or niece?"

"Of course not," Logan pleaded. "We just wanted to work it out. Work everything out before we came to anyone about it."

James scoffed at that. "Yet, I bet Carlos knows. Bet you told him, I mean, why else would you be talking to his police officer of a father?"

"I had to, James," Logan pleaded once more, tears peppering his eyes. "I needed to do something to help take Brianna down, t-to stop her from doing anything to Elizabeth or Evan or the baby!"

James' face hardened at that. It was noticeable, the way his whole facial structure seemed to go cold at the mere thought and endless possibilities to Logan's words. He took one single breath, straining his eyes to focus them from blurring. "What would she do, Logan?"

When Logan didn't reply, James had his answer. "She was the one that set the fire, wasn't she?"

Logan nodded, chomping down on his bottom lip until he tasted the tang of coppery blood. "And I don't think she's going to stop, James. I think she'll try and kill them. All three of them."

* * *

><p><strong>I can't say how many chapters are left, since I don't know, but I know there aren't that many. My plan is to complete this, this summer! I'm thinking about another four, maybe five chapters until we've reached the end of this journey!<strong>

**Brianna is cray cray.**

**Now James is in on the secret... What are they gonna do? The dance is coming up, don't forget. And of course, Logan's birthday, his big cycle of change is approaching. ;)**


	15. Bright Side

**Lots of love for these people. Hugs for **_ThisHendersonChick14_, _nigelbtrlover24_, _I love you Niall J Horan_, _Mr. President 64_, _brittney_, _Xbigtimerusherx_, _ArtemisLaRusher_, _Cookie Monster Giggles_, _Nicogol1995_, _CUTE CARGAN LOVE_, _ZeldaLove Akira-Chan_, _Hikari no Kasai_, _hope for eternity_, _Aeroja_, _Amakurikara_, _HomeSkillitBiscuit.93_, _LoneWolfie_, _Xavier-5422_ **and lastly, **_Miss-Invisible-Heartbreak._

If there was any alerts or favourites, then I love you also!

I'm so sorry for the massive delay, as per usual, with this fic. I want to give you all excuses, but I just genuinely am awful with this story. And worse of all, I said I'd finish this in the summer holidays... Damn. Okay. It'll be finished soon! Hang on in there, everybody!

* * *

><p><strong>Struck By Thunder<strong>

**Chapter Fifteen; Bright Side.**

* * *

><p>Logan could tell James was angry. His face was a funny red, features distorted to show his emotions clearly. Logan edged closer, hand raised ready to either grab or defend himself from whatever was about to spill from his not-real-brother's mouth. If Elizabeth did say something, then surely it should be okay to develop more on it?<p>

"I swear, I knew she was a passive psycho, but I didn't think even her would stoop this low," James sighed, defeated. "We have to tell someone."

Logan shrugged and pointed to the door mindlessly. "Already did."

"I mean someone else, Logan," James didn't need to enhance the point anymore. Logan watched as James glared, eyes burning with an intensity that Logan had never seen before, not in anyone. Like a protective lion, perhaps. "We need to tell the family. The ones whose child and grandchild is in danger. The ones who lost their house because that, that bitch couldn't leave things alone that didn't have anything to do with her."

"Try telling her that," Logan started to walk, arms crossed over himself protectively. "I did. And yeah, she ended up basically threatening to kill them all and anyone who got in the way. But she did say that she was sorry I was involved and got injured."

"How cute of her." James spat.

They crossed the police station, out the door and into the cold air. Logan hugged Carlos' jacket closer to his body, feeling increasingly vulnerable. With Brianna, almost killing him. Jett, almost doing... Whatever he planned to do. Logan didn't even want to think about. He'd willingly gave his virginity to Carlos in a moment of madness, vulnerability and passion, all combined. He never regretted it, of course, Carlos was too perfect to comprehend. But he didn't want Jett to go anywhere near it. And if Jett was going to take it by himself, whether Logan liked it or not...

Logan climbed in the car, stony. James followed, climbing behind his wheel.

"We'll go see Elizabeth, yeah? Then go home, and tell everyone, see what they think," James decided. "Then perhaps, we'll go pay Brianna a visit."

Logan froze. "No, don't. It'll only make things worse."

Logan had no idea why he was even defending Brianna from James. James would never hit her, but he could at least find out more. Yet something about the idea, something Logan couldn't quite put his finger on, screamed a danger. And in a sense, Logan's protective side was sparking up for someone that was his brother in another world, but never brother by blood or reality.

"Defending her?" James raised an eyebrow, turning the car harshly, hearing the tyres screech in protest.

"No, never, ever defending her," Logan countered. "I'm saying that maybe I don't want you to go because in some sense, it could come back on you."

"I'll go down with my family." James said proudly.

"Don't be a martyr, James," Logan countered once more. "I'm trying to show my love for you."

Logan noticed the small smile that crossed James' lips, corners tugging to underneath her eyes. Yeah. Maybe he did love James in the brotherly sense. James had never not been there. With his crush for Carlos, after Carlos, everything, really. From the boy he knew in the real world, whom he never spoke to, to this, someone who cared too much, it made Logan's heart swell to the size of a full balloon. James turned the wheel again, the hospital in sight. Logan didn't even know it was so close to the police station.

Logan climbed out, followed by James, and headed into the hospital, through the glass doors.

It didn't take long for a nice lady to show the guys Elizabeth's room, where she laid underneath the thick white cover, wires and tubes hooked up to her. Naturally, Logan's eyes traced to her stomach, seeing no bulge or lump or really, any indication of a baby inside.

Her eyes were puffy, red raw and swollen.

"Hey," James murmured quietly with a smile. "We thought we'd come see you how you were."

Elizabeth's eyes shot up, blurred. "I-I-I'm s-so sorry James!"

"Don't be stupid!" James protested, moving closer and hugging his sister tight. "I would never judge you for anything. Though I can't say I'm too pleased you're knocked up."

Elizabeth carefully wiped away her tears, laughed a little, and then relaxed. Logan couldn't even imagine the weight on her shoulders, and now, with James' love for her still secured in his heart, a tiny bit was released. Not a lot, but it was a lot better now that both her brothers knew about her condition. Of course, that didn't make Logan's secret any easier to hide from everyone he was growing to love more and more.

But of course, if this was his life, then it'd make sense. Not long left until the big change. A new life and new family.

He could always tell them just before his birthday.

Let them hate him for the few hours before he was gone, and they'd never remember him again. That was always an option, that surprisingly, Logan never wanted to happen. He wanted them to know, but he never wanted to go. Not now. Not when the bonds were growing stronger and stronger.

"I filled him in on everything else," Logan spoke, regretting his words when he realised that Elizabeth didn't know that a murderous group was out for her and her baby's blood. "You know, about Evan and everything."

Elizabeth nodded slowly. "I-I already told him but yeah, there's probably more."

"Whatever else, I've cleared it." Logan smiled, looking at James and giving him a knowing look.

And luckily, James understood. "Yeah, we know all about Evan and the baby and everything about it all. No need to worry anymore, Liz, it's not for you to face alone. We're a family, and we'll go down as a family."

"You can't tell the others," Elizabeth sounded frantic. "Guys, you can't. I-I-It'll go over the top and just blow up. T-T-They'l-"

"They won't anything. They won't hate you or judge you, damn it Elizabeth, they're your parents. Our parents. Loving, non-judgemental parents." James frowned.

Logan suddenly had to fight all his emotions from breaking free. Loving, non-judgemental parents. Everything Logan's real parents were not. They judged. They promised they wouldn't, they tried their hardest to not look at their son with such hatred, but it happened. When the whole town was against him, his own parents struggled to stand up for their own flesh and blood. Maybe that's why he connected so easily with this family, the gay universe family - because they were a unit, strong and solid against the world.

Elizabeth shook her head. "N-N-No. You can't. No, don't say anything, please."

"What's going to happen when they find out?" James sighed. "Because you know they will. You can't exactly get an abortion, because you need permission and money to pay. Having the baby? Well, it's going to be hard to hide it. I'm not against you, Liz, but you have to be realistic about all of this."

Logan saw that moment to step in. Be the voice of reasoning. "James is right, Elizabeth. We need to consider telling them. But that doesn't mean right now. We can hold it in, work things out, and when we have a strong plan, we'll move forward with it."

He could see James' hands rising, ready to protest, but he held his ground. James always said Logan was the smart one. And right now, it was time to listen to the smart one, whether they liked it or not.

They stayed there, talking to Elizabeth and arranging their thoughts and ideas out, trying to find the right way to do things, that worked well with Elizabeth and James' ideal situation of a family unit. And of course, before they let, Logan stopped in to see Evan. Hooked up, bright hair shining over the plain sheet, bleeping noise constant with a tiny breath, but no eyes open. No colourful eyes that seemed to flash constantly, the biggest giveaway.

The car journey was a lot more better than before. Mainly because now, the tension wasn't so thick and horrid. Logan could breathe without worrying of tears spilling. Of James' anger flashing out.

"So now, we do that, yeah?" James asked again.

Logan nodded, smiling softly but sadly. "We wait until we know what's going on with Evan. Whether he'll wake up or not, and yeah, go from there I guess."

"And whatever we know, if it's too late, we tell," James looked at Logan, inspecting hesitance, but received none. "Oh, you agree then, finally."

In his mind, Logan didn't agree. There was nothing worse than your parents hearing about something before you could speak the words. After all, Logan was outed before he could even come out gracefully. Someone - he had no idea who - told his parents he was gay. He wasn't prepared. He wasn't ready. But he was thrown into that position because someone else decided it was their right to say it for him. But part of him did agree. Brianna was clearly dangerous. She could act whenever and wherever.

But for now, Logan had an idea how to sort her out. And as long as he could do that, then there was no need to worry anyone else about the psychopath.

"Yeah," Logan mumbled. "Yeah."

* * *

><p>When Logan awoke that next morning, to a not purple room, he felt weird. Staying with relatives in the same town, but yet, not his relatives. James' grandparents. And not even on a nice bed, just a simple couch. He blinked a couple of times, thoughts of Elizabeth and the passing day rushing forward. Then of course, Brianna and the dance played on his mind. The dance was in no more than two days. Two days, and then, once that was over, his birthday was coming quick. Quicker than quick.<p>

There he was, just assuming it would be around a few days. After all, Brianna confirmed it. But no. Two days, that's all it was. Once the weekend was over, Monday would come, and the dance would happen that evening.

She could deal with it all on her own.

"Wakey, wakey," Logan poked. Kindly, he took the floor, Logan on the couch. "Time to get up."

James grunted and shifted, before opening his eyes slowly. "My head hurts."

"Yeah, I think you banged it on the couch a couple of times," Logan confirmed with a little laugh. "Anyone, get up."

James climbed up, sitting down on the couch once Logan had scooted over, moving the blanket that James' grandma had so gave him. Logan soon found Xavier and Dalton, curled up on the other couch, sound asleep, boys spilling over each other in a desperate attempt to claim more room. But Xavier was definitely winning.

A pounding in his heart caught Logan off-guard. Looking at the boys, his little brothers, a sense of pride flew around him. Such wonderful boys, though Xavier had his issues. And they were Logan's siblings. His little ones. Something Logan was not used to having.

"Hey," Logan smiled softly. "How about we take the boys out today?"

James raised an eyebrow, rubbing sleep away with a closed fist. "You mean to the park or something?"

"Yeah," Logan beamed now. "Park and ice cream. After everything, losing their home and some toys and that, it's the least we could do. Imagine how happy they would be."

"Suppose so," James sighed. "But on one condition."

"What's that?"

James' smirk grew wider and wider. "Kendall and Carlos come with. Make a day of it."

Logan studied James' expression for a moment, and with a smile, he nodded. A bit of light at the end of the tunnel.

* * *

><p>The car hummed as James stopped outside Kendall's house, waiting for the blonde and Carlos, who was ready to run over from his house when he saw the vehicle. Logan smiled, looking at Xavier and Dalton in their car seats, strapped in and grinning as they waited quite patiently, for young children.<p>

"Here he comes," James jerked his head in the direction of the running Latino. "Doesn't he look happy to spend another day with you."

"Shut up." Logan shot back.

"That's a bad word!" Dalton gasped from the back. "Logie, you said a bad word!"

Logan feigned guilty, but smiled the whole time. "I've heard Xavier say worse than that."

Dalton looked at Xavier with wide eyes, but the twin simply stuck his tongue out playfully, crossing his arms and enjoying what seemed to be Dalton's dawning of bad words. Instead, Dalton picked up the toy car and threw it across the back. It was a weak throw, but enough to hit Xavier on the arm. He glared, grabbing the car and throwing it back at Dalton. The younger of the twins flinched, lip quivering as the car smacked him on the arm, similar to Xavier.

"You kinda pushed yourself into that, Dalt," James sighed. "And here comes my knight in shining blonde hair."

"Clever," Logan rolled his eyes, smiling as he saw Carlos get close enough to open the door, almost in perfect sync with Kendall jumping in the other side. "And now, our weird, surrogate family of misfits is ready to go."

* * *

><p>Logan stared at the sky, the sun beating down on the small, quaint park they had found. A smile formed on his face when he noticed Kendall and Carlos, off slightly in the distance, playing with Xavier and Dalton. Kendall was pushing Xavier on the swing, receiving giggles and fits of laughter as the small boy climbed higher and higher, each time Kendall pushed harder and harder. Whilst Carlos was playing in a sandbox with Dalton, building a small sandcastle.<p>

"Don't they look adorable," Logan said out loud, looking at James. "I mean, Kendall and Carlos do well with the children."

James smiled affectionately. "Yeah, Kendall is great with kids, when he's not speaking bad, that is."

"Not a lot of the time then." Logan laughed.

"Yeah, pretty much," James returned the laugh. "But he is great."

Logan waited for a long moment, eyes glued to Carlos as he helped Dalton build the sandcastle, piece of piece, decorating it with sticks and stones around the area. Then, without warning, he spoke what was on his mind.

"Carlos is great with kids. All I can imagine is me and him, sat with our child, reading him a book in bed and cuddles on a Saturday morning, parks, the lot."

James' head snapped around quickly, but it took a while for Logan to pull himself out of his fantasy to look back. He was drowning himself in the happy thought of spending his life with Carlos. It was corny, probably too rushed, but he couldn't help it. Seeing Carlos playing with Dalton, who looked like a younger version of Logan anyway, it just brought on thoughts of their own child together. A small house in the suburbs. White picket fences, barbeques, Carlos mowing the lawn and their child, playing in the Minnesota sun. He finally turned, blushing deeply as the pink clawed his cheeks.

"Yeah, sounds corny, I know." Logan muttered.

But James shook his head. "I imagine that too."

Logan's eyebrows turned upwards, a smirk forming his face. "You see yourself and Kendall then?"

It was James' turn to blush, but he laughed it away. "Yeah, and I proudly admit that. He's perfect, you know. Not perfect, because no-one is, but perfect for me. It's like he was made to be mine, you know? It sounds ridiculous like yours sounded corny, but it's true. He's great with kids, and yeah, yeah I want children. And I want Kendall to be their father."

"I agree with you," Logan admitted. "All I can imagine is me and Carlos and our little house."

"Same road as me."

"You what?" Logan laughed.

"We'll live down the same road," James smirked. "I'll move in with Kendall at his house, you at Carlos', then we'll be a stone's throw away from each other!"

"You're insane," Logan shook his head. "Beyond insane."

"Perfectly clever, actually. Our children can have play dates. Coming over for morning coffee and everything." James was genuinely beaming at this point.

At that very moment, almost poetic, Carlos came running over, slightly out of breath and grinning from ear to ear. James' smile turned into a smirk as he got silently, winking as he walked over to Kendall and Xavier.

"I love the kids," Carlos gushed, sitting down next to Logan. "See, this is where I missed out on being an only child."

Logan smiled. "Yeah, I can tell."

The moment between them grew quiet, but it was a comfortable silence. Logan enjoyed being around Carlos, because really, he just had that energy, that aura, that was so positive and warm, it kind of lulled him into a sense of comfort. And as Logan looked at Carlos, his smile grew. All their problems, so big, were hidden and overshadowed by this one moment. His eyes found James and Kendall, playing with Xavier and Dalton nearby. Who would have believed that their house burned down, their sister being considered a "freak" against society, pregnant, in hospital after being injured in a burning house, set by extremists.

Logan never even saw this stuff on TV.

"You know," Carlos sighed happily. "I wouldn't mind doing this again."

"Doing what? Playing with the kids?"

"Yeah," Carlos smiled, tinted with a blush. "Playing with the kids, being with you, and James and Kendall of course. It's nice. It's... Perfect."

At that moment, Carlos leaned over, ghosting his lips across Logan's before pressing them gently, electricity filling the air. Logan's head swam, and deep down, he fought the nagging feeling that constantly rose as Carlos moved their lips together slowly.

Then of course, like nature had to run it's course, James coughed loudly.

Carlos pulled out, blushing, whilst Logan blinked a few times, missing the attachment and soft lips. He looked up at James, frowning as he stared puzzled at his phone.

"What is it?" Logan asked, suddenly realising that the nagging feeling was coming to haunt him. "What's going on?"

His eyebrows were knotted together, eyes casted downwards and glossed.

Carlos rose next to Logan, taking his hand instinctively.

"Well?"

"That was the hospital," James frowned even harder. "Elizabeth wanted to pass a message on."

But as Carlos smiled warmly, Logan's lips never moved. Something else was there. Something was up, he just knew that. His stomach swirled and bubbled, protested at the soon to be rollercoaster he was about to climb back on. Their day was just too nice. Just too perfect.

Logan just wasn't allowed that.

"Say it then," Logan almost cried. "What else?"

"Evan's come out of his coma," James looked confused. "He's awake."

"What's the problem then?" Carlos asked, probably even more confused than James.

"Elizabeth said our friend from school visited him. The redhead that Logan always spends his time with. Logan, Brianna's at the hospital."

* * *

><p><strong>Three more chapters, and then we're finished. Gotta wrap all the plots up next, so expect a bit of drama.<strong>

**And of course, the dance is soon and don't forget Logan's birthday. ;)**

**But Evan's now awake. Brianna is at the hospital, where Evan and Elizabeth just so happen to be. It's all gonna explode!**

**Check out my other stories; _You Found Me_ and _Imprisoned_. I'd be grateful and I'll love you? :) Also, you should really check out this Cargan, written by the lovely _Aeroja_. It's called _Past Influences_. :)**


End file.
